<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadow &amp; Sun by sparkasaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791027">Shadow &amp; Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkasaur/pseuds/sparkasaur'>sparkasaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adventure, After Season Three, Canon, F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Reveal, Romance, Teen Romance, Tibet, chloe salt, doesn't include the NY special, eventual chloe salt, marinette tells chloe off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkasaur/pseuds/sparkasaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien discovers Marinette's feelings. Cat Noir comforts a friend. Ladybug sets her sights on a new boy. Identities will be revealed in the course of duty. A battle for the future of Paris. Post season 3, as canon as possible. Usual disclaimers apply - if you know it, I don't own it. </p><p>*Cross-posted on fanfic.net and wattpad under same username and title.*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Just There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her eyes brimmed with tears, threatening to leave the comfort of her waterline.</p>
<p>"You know, Marinette, I just can't figure you out. I thought I knew your melody. I have to admit now that I don't. And mine has become a sorrowful ballad," Luka said, strained.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. You're so sweet and kind," said Marinette in a small voice."But, I've just got so much on my plate. I can't do this." She sniffled, letting her tears fall with a shame-filled blink. "Besides," she added, "I'm always so worried. There have been so many akuma attacks this summer and we always get separated and I can't keep worrying and..." Marinette continued to ramble incoherently, head hanging toward her feet, shoulders shaking.</p>
<p>Luka reached a hand to his now ex-girlfriend's arm in a paltry attempt at solace. "Marinette, I only want you to be happy. One day, when you can be honest with yourself, you'll find the harmony that complements your melody, and together you'll create a beautiful symphony. But it's not me. I understand that now. You should go home. I'll see you around." He took his hand from her arm - and with it, his comfort - spun around and made his way to the lower deck of the Liberty, picking up his guitar as he left.</p>
<p>The hot evening air dried the saltwater rivers on Marinette's cheeks. She had known the relationship would come to an end shortly after it began. She just didn't want to believe it, wanted to prove herself wrong. Maybe she wanted to <em>try</em> to get over the other boy, that summer sun that wouldn't leave her thoughts, no matter what she tried.</p>
<p>Marinette ducked into an alley. "Tikki, I need to run. Do you feel up for it?" There had been a particularly nasty akuma earlier that day - the catalyst for finally parting with Luka. She wanted to ensure her little kwami had fully recovered.</p>
<p>"Anything you need, Marinette. I know that wasn't easy, but everything will work out for the best," squeaked Tikki.</p>
<p>After a quick text to her mom letting her know she wouldn't be home for a bit and a "Tikki, spots on," Ladybug swung out her yo-yo and took off across the rooftops of Paris.</p>
<p>Ladybug came to rest on the top of Montparnasse Tower, surprised to hear a soft, sweet, lilting voice on the brief gust of wind.</p>
<p>"Little Kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady..."</p>
<p>She couldn't help but smile softly. She thought she wanted to be alone, but fate had brought her other half.</p>
<p>Cat Noir's ears perked up, the nearly imperceptible crunch of feet on the roof coming from behind him. "Evening, Bugaboo," he said with a small grin while still looking out over the Parisian streets and lamps twinkling like stars.</p>
<p>Ladybug sat next to him, feet dangling precariously over the edge. "Hi, Kitty," she replied with an uncharacteristic weight, not missed by Cat Noir</p>
<p>"What's wrong, Milady?" As he turned to look at her, Cat noticed the shimmer of a tear in the corner of her eye and the tear stained cheeks below her mask. But Ladybug couldn't bring herself to tell him. He understood the simple shake of her head and put his arm around her, content to offer whatever support she needed from him at that moment.</p>
<p>"Just sit with me, Kitty?" She muttered the statement more like a question as she wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her head against his chest. A soft kiss on her head opened the floodgates; Ladybug nestled close to Cat Noir, weeping silently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unintended</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien dropped his bag next to his chair as other students filtered in for their first day back at school. It had been a week since he'd seen Ladybug. There had been no akumas which he thought was odd, not just because the summer had been rife with them, but because the week prior to school was a time of nerves for most kids. He'd left messages, checking in on her, but without being transformed, she wouldn't be able to access her Bugphone. Lost in his thoughts, a familiar voice drifted in from the back hallway, pulling him from his reverie.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm <em>fine</em>, Alya. It's just been a rough week," said Marinette, unsuccessfully trying to convince her best friend. Adrien watched her surreptitiously, and happened to catch a scowl from Juleka directed at Marinette. He also caught how Marinette purposely avoided Juleka's gaze, looking...embarrassed? Adrien couldn't quite place the look on Marinette's face.</p>
<p>"Hey, Marinette." Adrien took the opportunity to notice her pink cheeks and puffy eyes as he greeted her. "I'm sure it's a dumb question, but are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Hi Adrien," Marinette replied "I'll be okay. It's just been a rough week. That's all." She offered a small smile.</p>
<p>He noticed the distinct lack of stutter and that all of her words were not only real words, but also followed a logical pattern to make real sentences. Trying to not look stunned, he said, "I'm here if you need to talk," concern etched in his face.</p>
<p>Marinette's strained look softened slightly. "Thank you Adrien. That's very kind of you."</p>
<p>A while later, Alya watched as Marinette left to have lunch at home and joined Nino and Adrien at a nearby table. "That poor girl," she mumbled, more to herself than anything.</p>
<p>Adrien generally didn't butt into others' business, but his concern for his friend overtook his usual polite silence. "Do you know what's wrong, Alya? Marinette is such a nice person. I hate to see her looking so sad."</p>
<p>Alya looked at him appraisingly. "Maybe you should ask her yourself, Sunshine. It's really not my place to talk about her business," she said matter-of-factly, though not unkind.</p>
<p>"I did ask. But maybe class isn't the best place to discuss personal stuff. Do you think it would be weird if I stop by her place after school?" Adrien knew he had a few extracurricular lessons that evening, but he had a little time after school before he had get to them.</p>
<p>Alya was only half-listening to Adrien, irritation rising as she checked her emails and comments from the LadyBlog when she said, "Maybe not. Actually, she might not talk to you, now that I think about it." Returning to her phone, she began mashing the screen. Chloe had become a LadyBlog troll over the summer after an event that no one but she can seem to remember, and Alya was <em>not </em>having it.</p>
<p>Adrien bristled, indignant, "What?! Why not?! I've been trying to be a good friend. I even stopped by the bakery a few times this summer to say hi to her. Why on Earth would she not talk to me?"</p>
<p>Exasperated and irate, Alya put her phone down and <em>looked</em> at Adrien. Nino jumped a little at her abrupt action, but didn't dare say anything.</p>
<p>"Are you kidding me, Agreste? Why would Marinette want to talk to the boy she's been in love with for the last year about her break up?" Suddenly, she looked stricken. Burying her face in her hands, she said, "Oh no. I didn't just say that. She's gonna kill me."</p>
<p>Nino put a supportive hand on her back and said with a nod, "Yeah, Mari <em>is</em> gonna kill you. Well, it's been nice while it lasted, dude. Truthfully, I'm surprised I didn't spill the beans."</p>
<p>Adrien said nothing. His eyes wide, he just looked at Alya who dropped her voice to barely a whisper, "I swear to god, Agreste, if you tell her I said anything, I'll have Ladybug herself throw you off the Eiffel Tower and into the Seine."</p>
<p>The rest of the day passed in much of a haze. Adrien had done his best to act normally when Marinette came back from lunch. But, any time he tried to look at her, he caught a warning glance from Alya. He wanted to check on his friend, but he thought, he might have to get creative.</p>
<p>That evening, Adrien sat at his desk with his head in his hands. "Plagg, do you realize what this means?" Adrien asked as the kwami shoved a piece of goat cheese into his tiny mouth.</p>
<p>"Do <em>you</em> realize what it means?" asked Plagg.</p>
<p>"She likes me. No, Alya said she loves me. That's why she was always so nervous around me! How could I be so...<em>obtuse</em>?" A sharp intake of breath, "That's why she said all that stuff to me when she thought I was my wax statue!" A palm met forehead, "And I told her I was in love with someone else! That's why it was weird when we gave her a ride. God! Why couldn't I see it?"</p>
<p>"Because you're a KID, kid. Don't be so hard on yourself." Plagg wasn't the best at consoling, but Adrien found a bit of comfort in the kwami's presence.</p>
<p>The boy groaned and allowed his face to lay on his desk. With his cheek pressed into the hard surface, his words came out a touch muffled, "I have to do something. I don't know how I feel about her. She's always been my friend. And, Ladybug..."</p>
<p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p>
<p>A few blocks away, Marinette could be found frantically pacing the floor of her room, shouting at her phone screen.</p>
<p>"YOU SAID WHAT?"</p>
<p>"I know, girl! I messed up! I'm so sorry!" Alya sounded contrite, but Marinette was flabbergasted. "I don't know why I said it! I can't apologize enough! But maybe something good will come out of it. I know you're not over Adrien, even if you did date Luka."</p>
<p>"God, Alya! How am I gonna face him tomorrow? I just started being able to actually say real sentences to him! Now he'll just think I'm pathetic. I can't believe this. I'm <em>trying </em>to get over him and...ughhh!" Marinette melted into her chaise lounge, looking to the heavens. "Look, Alya," she offered a little more softly, "I'm sure it was an accident, but I need to process this. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she hung up, slamming her phone down next to her.</p>
<p>Marinette could barely breathe, so she headed up to the terrace, which always helped to calm her. Twilight had fallen and a light summer breeze played across her face and ruffled her hoodie, hinting at the pending arrival of autumn. She was leaning against the railing, anger ebbing away while fear and tears took hold of her. Wiping her face with her sleeve, she looked out over the street below when a soft, almost silent thud sounded behind her. She whipped around with a yelp, pigtails bouncing, only to find herself face to face with mischievous emerald eyes.</p>
<p>"Cat Noir?! What are you doing here sneaking up on me?" She exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Evening, Marinette," Cat said as a Cheshire grin spread, revealing pearly teeth. "I was in the area and saw you looking far too distressed to be allowed. Looked like you could use a friend."</p>
<p>Marinette looked up into her partner's light but sincere face, tears having halted from her brief moment of panic. Why did he always turn up at the just the moment she thought she wanted to be alone? His appearance wasn't unwelcome, though. He was a comforting presence, easing her inner turmoil.</p>
<p>"You want to be my friend?" She ventured.</p>
<p>Cat Noir looked deeply into her sad sapphire eyes, as if he were seeing Marinette properly for the first time. "Who wouldn't want to be your friend, sweet Marinette?" He reached a clawed hand up to cup her cheek, wiping away fresh tears with his thumb. "What's got you locked away in your tower, my sad little princess?"</p>
<p>Marinette hugged him close without warning, crying into his chest as she had done a week prior as Ladybug. Cat embraced her until she pulled away. "I'm sorry Cat Noir. I don't know why I did that." Marinette sat down, leaning her back against the railing. Cat followed suit, sliding down to settle in next to her.</p>
<p>"Maybe you needed a hug. Wanna tell this alley cat what's got you <em>feline</em> down? Talking might help, unless cat's got your tongue." He smirked.</p>
<p>Marinette nudged his shoulder playfully. "Puns? Really, Kitty?" She spoke softly, a light chuckle followed by a sniffle.</p>
<p>Cat put a hand on top of hers and gave a reassuring squeeze. Marinette thought for a moment, wondering if talking to him would be a good idea. But, she concluded, there would be no way for him to figure out she's Ladybug if she's talking to him as Marinette and doesn't mention anything she shouldn't. There was no way she knew him in her real life - he certainly didn't go to Françios Dupont, having thought it was an elementary school. After brief consideration, she squeezed his hand in return and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Well... Okay, first of all, I broke up with this guy last week. I mean, we were only together for a couple of months, but I hurt him. I wasn't in love with him. I guess I only started dating him because I was trying to get over this other guy I've basically been in love with since last year. My ex really means well, but... Well, this other guy is the kindest, sweetest, most genuine, thoughtful person I've ever met. But I've never really been able to talk to him, until recently, that is. Besides, every time I've ever tried to tell him how I feel about him, something always went wrong. Even the time I almost told him in person, he told me he was in love with someone else. He'd never look at me as more than a friend, or maybe just a fan. It doesn't matter now, anyway. He's dating someone else and I just want him to be happy."</p>
<p>Cat Noir maintained his facial expression, nodding where appropriate, as his modeling background had trained him. But internally, he was <em>reeling</em>. She was in love with him, experiencing all this emotional confusion, but all she cared about was <em>his</em> happiness. He knew she was kind and selfless; hadn't he called her his "Everyday Ladybug"? But he'd never noticed the extent to which she would go to preserve her friends' happiness. <em>Wait...Dating someone else? </em>He thought. <em>What? </em>But he stayed silent, and listened as she continued.</p>
<p>"But then today, I found out that my <em>best friend </em>of ALL people," heat rose in Marinette's cheeks as she spoke, "actually <em>told </em>him how I feel about him. How pathetic does he think I am? I don't know how I'm gonna face him in school tomorrow." She sighed, feeling defeated, and hung her head.</p>
<p>Cat Noir put a gentle hand under her chin and raised her face to him. "Well, I certainly don't think you're pathetic. You can't help who you fall in love with." He reflected on his Ladybug and every rebuffed flirtation. "Maybe you should talk to him. It seems like the right thing to do."</p>
<p>Marinette was surprised; this sensitive side of him was something she'd never seen before. Standing up, Cat reached out a hand to help Marinette up. "I hope you feel better soon, Princess. I <em>paw</em>-mise it's not as bad as it seems." The way he looked at her, into her eyes, gave her butterflies. She was taken aback when Cat gave her quick kiss on her cheek. "I better s<em>cat</em>. I'll see you soon." He winked and took off.</p>
<p>Marinette looked after him, a little dazed, before Tikki snapped her out of it and coaxed her inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Saved by the Akuma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien walked into school on Wednesday hoping to talk to Marinette, but had the same poor luck as the day prior. They had all the same classes together this year, so he figured he'd be able to find time with her. But, unlike Monday, when Alya had revealed that secret, Marinette seemed to suddenly be in a real rush. Adrien was starting to wonder if maybe she was actually avoiding him. Had Cat Noir's suggestion to talk to him gone unheeded? He knew she must be feeling embarrassed, but enough to actively stay away from him?</p>
<p>The lunch bell finally rang and in her haste to leave class before a certain blonde model, Marinette tripped over her own feet, sending her books flying. She started to get back up with a groan and found none other than the love of her life and subject of her avoidance looking her full in the face.</p>
<p>Adrien saw her cheeks turn a bright scarlet as she hesitantly accepted his help off the floor. "Are you okay, Marinette?" He asked as she brushed herself off and retrieved her final book.</p>
<p>"Yes. Thank you. I'm fine," Marinette spoke quietly and avoided meeting Adrien's eyes.</p>
<p>Noticing they were the only two in the classroom, Adrien asked, "Marinette, can I talk to you please? Things have seemed weird lately, so I figure Alya told you what she said and I just want to, I don't know...clear the air?" He rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a small smile, thinking about how sad and sweet she had been on her terrace.</p>
<p>Marinette opened her mouth to speak without knowing what to say when a bloodcurdling scream rang through the hall. <em>Saved by the Akuma</em>, she thought.</p>
<p>Adrien sprang into action. "Lock the doors and hide in here! I'll go get help!"</p>
<p>Marinette nodded and made to go under the desk as Adrien ran out of the room. She didn't want him in harm's way, but she had to transform. Admiring his fearlessness for the briefest of seconds before ensuring she was alone, she shouted, "Tikki, spots on!"</p>
<p>The Lunch Lady ("So what's today's special? Besides Milady, that is," Cat had quipped.) wasn't a tough foe, but she was one of their more disgusting villains. She had looked like a giant slug made of gravy, but still wore the uniform and hair net. Her akuma, which ended up being in her serving spoon, was captured and cleansed promptly after some tricky business with a cheesecloth Lucky Charm, Ladybug's yoyo, and a well-placed Cataclysm. It seemed like it might be a shot in the dark, but in the end, it worked out - as Ladybug's plans were wont to do. There was a customary fit bump after Ladybug's restoration, but Cat Noir thought it felt more perfunctory than celebratory.</p>
<p>The two heroes made their way to the roof as everyone came out of hiding (those who'd been lucky enough to hide instead of getting trapped in thick gravy). Cat Noir stopped Ladybug before she could swing away. "Hey, Bugaboo. Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, Cat. I'm fine." Ladybug sighed as relief washed over her. "Hey, maybe we can meet up tonight. There haven't been too many akumas lately and," her voice dropped a bit as she suddenly averted her gaze, "...I kind of miss you a <em>little</em> bit."</p>
<p>Cat's grin couldn't go any wider. "Do mine ears deceive me? Did my lady <em>cat</em>-ually just say she <em>misses</em> me? I wouldn't miss meeting up with you for the world, Milady." He winked. "Because you are my world." He kissed her hand.</p>
<p>Ladybug couldn't help to pair her eye roll with a smile. "Ugh! We're <em>friends</em>! I knew I shouldn't have said anything, you dumb cat. And your puns are still awful. See you tonight, kitten. Bug out!" She gave his hand a little squeeze and jumped from the roof.</p>
<p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p>
<p>The latter half of the school day passed in an anxious haze. Marinette had dashed out of the building as soon as the bell rang, still not wanting to deal with Adrien. She was old enough to know that talking to him would be the most responsible thing to do. But how could she?!</p>
<p>The teen superheroes still had some time to kill before their usual meeting time. Cat Noir relished the rare opportunity to spend quality time with Ladybug, time that wasn't spent fighting the bad guys. <em>And she said she misses me</em>, he reveled as he lay in bed. He also wanted make sure she was okay. Other than the akuma earlier that day, he hadn't seen Ladybug since she found him on Montparnasse Tower more than a week ago.</p>
<p>Just a few blocks away, Marinette, too, lay sprawled in her bed, staring at her ceiling and trying to push away all thoughts of Adrien.</p>
<p>"Tikki, I <em>am</em> the new Guardian, right?"</p>
<p>"That's a silly question, Marinette. Of course you are."</p>
<p>"I guess it really just hasn't sunk in. Is it still dangerous to know who Cat Noir really is? I mean, Master Fu knew both of us and I know the other Miraculous holders. Shouldn't I know who he is?" She groaned. "Oh... But, what if he turns into Cat Blanc again because he's so disappointed I'm me? But then again, Cat Blanc kept talking about 'our love.'" She put her face in her pillow and continued to spiral and mumble indistinctly.</p>
<p>Tikki squeaked, "Marinette, you're spiraling. True, Master Fu and I told you that no one must know. But you weren't a Guardian, then. You will need to learn who he is, in due time. Remember what Master said? 'Do you put the noodles in the water before the water boils?' Well, is the water boiling, Marinette?"</p>
<p>It was hard to argue with the wisdom of a many-millennia-old tiny god. Marinette rubbed her face in frustration.</p>
<p>A while later, Ladybug was pacing around the top of the Eiffel Tower, lost in thought. She was early and didn't notice the boy in the sleek black cat suit climb up to meet her. He stood silently, smirking as she muttered to herself.</p>
<p>"Talking to yourself, Bugaboo?"</p>
<p>"AH!" Ladybug jumped, tripped, and fell into Cat Noir, bracing herself against his chest.</p>
<p>"Falling for me, too, I see," Cat joked, winking at Ladybug as she composed herself.</p>
<p>"First of all," she tapped his chest, "don't scare me like that! Second," she booped his nose, "in your dreams, Kitty."</p>
<p>He pulled her into a hug. "Missed you, LB. I know we had that weird akuma today, but I missed you." They pulled apart. "How have you been since...?"</p>
<p>"Oh, sweet Kitty. I'm getting there. I'm better that that night anyway. But more stuff has come up as a result of that night. It'll be fine. I'm sorry you saw me like that." She was feeling warmer towards her feline partner since then and especially since talking on her balcony. It made her realize that there may be more to him than flirting and puns.</p>
<p>"Don't worry so much. I'm always here for you, Ladybug."</p>
<p>"Gah. You sound like Tikki! My kwami...She's always telling me not to worry."</p>
<p>The pair sat, legs dangling over the streets below.</p>
<p>"So, I wanted to meet up because-"</p>
<p>"Because you missed me." Ladybug glared Cat as he cut her off to finish her sentence. "That's what <em>you</em> said!"</p>
<p>"I don't remember ever saying anything like that," Ladybug was a little playful, but still wanted to discuss important matters. "Now hush. I have some things I need to say to you. As the new Guardian, it only seems logical that..." She trailed off, biting her lip.</p>
<p>"Yes?" Cat was a bit apprehensive, but had an idea of where this was going.</p>
<p>"Well, I know you think we should reveal our identities," she continued, speaking quickly, afraid she would lose her nerve if she slowed down. "And Master Fu knew mine. I knew his. He knew yours. He knew everyone, really. And I do want to know who you are under that mask. But I'm terrified everything will change, or you won't like who I am, or something will happen..." Cat Blanc stayed in the forefront of her mind. Should she tell him about that? Maybe he'd understand her reservations better...</p>
<p>Cat Noir grabbed her hand, sandwiching it between both of his, "Penny for your thoughts, Milady?"</p>
<p>Ladybug looked him full in the face, on the verge of tears, petrified of speaking her fears into being. But after a lengthy silence, she felt it was best that he understand. "So, a few days after we defeated Time Tagger, Bunnyx found me and took me into her burrow. Apparently my identity was discovered by someone - no, I won't tell you who or how - but ultimately it ended up with you being akumatized." She continued to describe the encounter with Cat Blanc, leaving out any identifying details. Silent tears slid down her cheek as she spoke in a small voice, "I can't lose you, Kitty. You're my best friend."</p>
<p>They sat in silence, Cat Noir pondering what he had just been told. He felt a modicum of hurt that she hadn't confided in him right away. But ultimately, he hope. Hope that they had a future. Hope that the future wasn't written. When he began speaking, it was with uncharacteristic sincerity. "I agree with most of what you said. There are dangers to knowing our identities. But, in the end, I think it would only do us more good than harm. It would make us a stronger pair. I want to know who you are. I care about you, Bug. That won't change once I know who you are. But you're not ready. You'll know when the time is right." Cat Noir pulled her into him, resting his head on hers. "I'll never be Cat Blanc. You'll never lose me. I <em>paw</em>-mise."</p>
<p>Ladybug chuckled a little and wiped her face. <em>He's so understanding, so supportive.</em></p>
<p>The heroes sat for a while longer, enjoying each other's company and watching the sun hide under the horizon, before agreeing to a quick patrol of the city.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Passionfruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first week back in school wasn't quite what Adrien had hoped for. Blindsided with an accidental love confession by proxy, he was at a loss. If only the akuma hadn't interrupted him! The rest of the week found the blunette out of class as the bell rang. Adrien concluded that Marinette was still determined to not speak to him.</p><p>Adrien tried to talk to Alya, but she was reluctant to discuss anything Marinette-related, fearing anymore potential blunders. He even tried texting Marinette on Saturday! He was nothing if not persistent. But unfortunately, she replied vaguely about needing to help her parents in the bakery and not having much time.</p><p>Saturday night rolled around and Adrien couldn't take it anymore. Even if he couldn't get to the bottom of Marinette's feelings for him, he wanted to talk to her. He missed his friend; he missed her a little more now that he knew she didn't hate him. It was decided. He and Ladybug would meet up and patrol separately; afterwards, he'd stop by Marinette's. Hopefully, she'd be awake.</p><p>"Nothing out of the ordinary, Kitten?" Ladybug debriefed with Cat Noir after patrol.</p><p>"Nothing, Milady."</p><p>"Got any plans or do you want to hang out for a bit?" Now that she'd seen his softer side, Ladybug was interested in spending a bit more time with him. But she certainly didn't want to inflate his ego. So, when he apologetically explained that he was going to visit a friend, she did her best to not sound disappointed. She didn't ask any more questions, wanting to keep her jealousy at bay. Bidding her partner good night, Ladybug swung home.</p><p>It had only been a minute since she dropped her transformation when Marinette heard a knock above her. Confused, she opened the hatch and found a pair of roguish emerald eyes peering at her through the darkness. Cat's figure was thrown into silhouette from the lights behind him, giving him a greater air of mystery. The brief second before she greeted him impressed on Marinette just how much there was to learn about her partner and friend.</p><p>"Evening, princess," he said. His voice was breathier than intended, but he played it off as helping her up onto her terrace.</p><p>"Hi, Kitty. Were you in the neighborhood again?" Marinette smiled at him, realizing that she was the friend he was going to see.</p><p>"No," Cat said, rubbing the back of his neck, hoping he wasn't betraying his nerves too much. "I came to see you."</p><p>Marinette took a moment to grab snacks and drinks; Cat took the time she was gone to steady his breath. Why was he suddenly so nervous around her? It didn't take long, though, before they settled into light, jovial conversation. Sitting on the floor of the balcony, plate of pastries between them, Cat Noir savored each new treat he tried. "These passion fruit macarons are my favorite!" He closed his eyes and leaned back, keeping himself propped up on his elbows.</p><p>Marinette eyed him with veiled suspicion. "Hmm... they're not very popular in the bakery. We've only tried to sell them a few times. I actually make a small batch every weekend... This is going to sound stupid... That guy I told you about... Passion fruit is his favorite, too. I liked having some available and fresh is best, so..." She let out a pitiful whine. "I don't even know why I made them today. Things are so weird right now." Marinette's cheeks were flushed, her embarrassment overtaking her moment of suspicion.</p><p>"So things haven't gotten better?" Cat Noir rolled on his side, still propped up by his elbow, to see her better. How did she know my favorite flavor macaron? He felt a little heat rise in his face as well, but hoped it wasn't noticeable.</p><p>Marinette hung her head, "No, not really. I'm still pretty mad at Alya for telling Adrien how I felt... Nope," she added, shaking her head. "How I still feel. Who am I kidding? And I still haven't talked to him. I've kind of, uh..." A grimace appeared on her face. "I've been avoiding him all week. I don't even know how to talk to him anymore. This has been the toughest two weeks of my life." A heavy sign fell through her lips.</p><p>Cat Noir slid closer to Marinette and put his arm around her. When she leaned against his shoulder, he asked in a carefully measured voice, "Do you think you will talk to him?"</p><p>"I know I need to. I deal with so much...important stuff and the one thing I'm scared of is talking to a boy," she scoffed to herself. "I'll talk to him on Monday, maybe. No. Definitely. Can I ask you a favor, if it's not too weird?"</p><p>"Please, purr-incess. Ask me anything."</p><p>"It feels silly, but for some reason, I really don't want to disappoint you. Maybe it's the whole superhero thing. Would you come by Monday night? That way I can't back out." Cat Noir looked at her thoughtfully, with a slightly furrowed brow. She mistook the look for something else and turned her face away, continuing quickly, "It's okay if you don't. That's a weird thing for me to ask. I'll talk to him on Monday. It's not fair to him to just be left hanging after having such a bomb dropped. I've only ever wanted him to be happy, and I know I'm not helping by avoiding him."</p><p>That last sentence struck him. Marinette wanted Adrien to be happy at the risk of her own happiness. "Come on," he said beaming at her as he stood and offered a hand. Met with confusion, he told her to hold on tight, took off.</p><p>The wind whipped Marinette's face, but the manufactured breeze was cathartic. She didn't feel as free as she did when using her yoyo, but she felt safe. A few short minutes later, they landed.</p><p>"You might not remember, but I brought you here a while back. I'd landed on your balcony because I didn't want to be alone after Ladybug didn't show up. I couldn't even really be mad. She didn't stand me up because she never actually agreed to meet me that night."</p><p>"I remember. You had candles, cushions, rose - it was so beautiful and romantic." There was a hint of guilt in her voice she hoped would go unnoticed.</p><p>Cat Noir took Marinette's hand and led her to the railing, leaned back, and braced himself with his elbows. Still holding her hand, he said, "I know a little about unrequited love, Princess. Ladybug may never love me the same way that I love her. I've never been shy about how I feel and she's made it crystal clear that she doesn't feel the same. But, I'll always be there for her and I trust her to do the same for me. Just because she's rejected me doesn't mean I'm going to abandon her; her friendship, having her in my life, just her being happy - those are the things that matter. As much as I want to be with her..." He smiled at her, eyes twinkling.</p><p>Marinette, still holding his hands, said, "Maybe I was wrong about you, Cat. I mean, not that I know you, but based on LadyBlog videos... I guess always assumed you were a shameless flirt. But here you are, revealed as a hopeless romantic."</p><p>Cat Noir laughed a little and gazed at Marinette. As she smiled at him, he noticed butterflies in the pit of his stomach and heat rising in his face. He knew Marinette was pretty - he wasn't blind. But he'd never taken time to appreciate her beauty and the soft light of the street lamps around them gave her an almost ethereal glow.</p><p>After taking Marinette back to her balcony, he cupped her cheek in one hand and said, "Of course, I will stop by on Monday. But only to see you, not to hold you accountable. You can do that yourself. I'll come by because we're friends and I enjoy your company. And for more passion fruit macarons." He smirked at his own wisecrack then said with sincerity, "Good night, Princess. I know you can do it." A kiss on the cheek made her blush as he leapt away.</p><p>"TIKKI! What is up with him? Where were the puns?" The little kwami giggled at Marinette's awestruck expression.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mongoose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An alarm rang out through the cozy, pink room only to be silenced by a heavy, sleepy hand. A mere five minutes later, the alarm screamed again, begging the sleeping girl to...</p>
<p>"WAKE UP! Marinette! Your alarm!" Tikki shouted as loud as her high-pitched squeak would allow.</p>
<p>Bleary, sleep-filled eyes fluttered open, protesting against the light streaming through the windows and balcony hatch.</p>
<p>"Marinette," came the sweet kwami voice, "you're going to be late for school!"</p>
<p>The girl's eyes snapped open and she sprang upright. Her chest vibrated with sudden anxiety as she realized Monday had arrived and, with it, the pending conversation she promised to have. Her nerves weren't helped by the lack of quality sleep due to the return of Sandboy and his nightmares.</p>
<p>Sandboy had been harder to defeat this time around because his pillow was no longer home to the akuma. They'd discovered it was his teddy bear after about an hour spent dodging monsters created by the subconscious minds of the sleeping Parisians.</p>
<p>Marinette threw her clothes on and flew down the stairs two at a time before remembering her schoolbag and purse. She returned to her room to find an ever-patient Tikki, floating in midair and gently shaking her head.</p>
<p>"You have <em>got </em>to take a deep breath, Marinette."</p>
<p>Skidding to a halt in front of the classroom, Marinette breathed deeply so she could at least feign composure, and calmly walked in just as the bell rang.</p>
<p>Adrien turned around briefly at the sound of a chair being pulled out and caught Marinette's bluebell gaze. <em>Don't push her. Let her come to you. She said she would. Just trust her, </em>he thought.</p>
<p>He offered a small, but friendly smile and saw Marinette miss the desk as she went to set down her books. A heavy thud snapped her out of her stupor, allowing her to break her gaze. The entire class turned to look at a very rosy-cheeked girl.</p>
<p>"Sorry!" Marinette tried to take her fumble in stride.</p>
<p>"Please just take your seat," Mme. Bustier said with a sigh.</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am. Sorry," said Marinette in a small voice as she retrieved her books from the floor, accidentally brushing Adrien's hand as he leaned over to help her. Electricity shot through their fingers, hands, arms, unbeknownst to each other, averting their gazes so neither would see the other blush.</p>
<p>Adrien found it hard to be patient, tuning out most of the lesson in favor of daydreams that seemed to heavily feature the girl sitting behind him. He jumped just a little when he felt a tap on his shoulder during a video presentation. Turning around, Adrien carefully accepted a surreptitious note from Marinette:</p>
<p>"Meet me by your locker during lunch. -M"</p>
<p>A few short hours later, Adrien entered the locker room, noticing Marinette was the only one in there, sitting on the bench in front of his locker, wringing her hands. "Hi, Marinette," he greeted her as he sat down. She nodded toward him, the air settling around them in a palpable cloud of worry.</p>
<p>A shuffle outside the door broke the silence and Adrien said, "It's nice getting to talk to you again. I, uh, missed your company."</p>
<p>They blushed. Marinette looked at him, gathering her courage, channeling her inner Ladybug. She took a deep breath and began, trying to maintain a moderate tempo. "I'm sorry, Adrien. I know I've been avoiding you, and that's really not fair to you."</p>
<p>"It's okay, Marinette. We're talking now, right?" He countered, trying to imbue his words with comfort and concern. But fate, it seemed, had other ideas as they heard a booming, acidic voice and screams filtered into the room.</p>
<p>Marinette's fatigue had only increased over the course of the morning which had, in turn, decreased her filter and restraint. "You have GOT to be kidding!" She exclaimed, jumping up from the bench. "I'll get help this time. You find somewhere to hide in here. Just come by the bakery after school!"</p>
<p>Marinette dashed out of the locker room, not giving Adrien enough time to protest.</p>
<p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p>
<p>A vicious cry tore through the air, falling over the students like an acid rain, "ADRIEN AGRESTE! Show yourself, you slithering snake!"</p>
<p>Cat Noir stealthily exited the locker room and, spotting his red clad partner on the roof, snuck up to her. "Afternoon bugaboo. Miss me?" He smirked.</p>
<p>"Always, Kitty," she returned; a sweetness to her voice revealed a distinct lack of sarcasm.</p>
<p>However he had expected Ladybug to respond, that wasn't it. He looked at her for a moment and his heart swelled. This was the second time she freely admitted to missing him.</p>
<p>"Focus, Kitty." She blinked at him. "What do you think?"</p>
<p>"I uh...I.. uh..what's with all the snakes? Is she..." He peered at their new foe, "...turning people to <em>stone</em>? Like Befana?"</p>
<p>"Looks like it only happens when the snakes touch them. She's got an endless supply in her snake print bag, there." She pointed to the akumatized victim's purse at her side. "I'm positive that's where the akuma is."</p>
<p>"Alright, Milady. I'm following your lead."</p>
<p>Ladybug lightly squeezed his forearm, instructing, "You distract her while I go for the bag. And <em>please</em>, be careful."</p>
<p>"Of course, Bug." With a wink, he leapt down into the courtyard behind his foe.</p>
<p>Leaning on his staff, Cat Noir said, "So, what are you supposed to be? Discount Medusa or her evil twin?"</p>
<p>With a scoff, she whipped around, sending snakes flying toward the black clad superhero that were promptly deflected by a twirl of his staff. She addressed Cat Noir with a drawling, acidic simper, "You remember Volpina and Chameleon? S<em>o </em>last season. Hawk Moth kindly updated my powers to serve my purpose. I am now Mongoose because I bring down snakes like Adrien Agreste. He thinks he can model with me, lead me on, and go be alone with another girl?! Marinette of all people. SLIME. I'll show them <em>both</em>." She cackled ominously, echoing throughout the courtyard.</p>
<p>"LILA?" Cat Noir and Ladybug exclaimed simultaneously, giving away the latter's position.</p>
<p>Life seemed to pause and fast forward in the same instant, daring to defy reality. The next three things happened in quick succession and all at once: Ladybug called for her Lucky Charm - a staff like Cat Noir's with her classic red and black; Mongoose threw a handful of serpents toward Ladybug; and Cat Noir vaulted into the space between Ladybug and Mongoose, effectively blocking the snakes. Ladybug watched the light leave her partner's eyes as he turned to stone in slow motion before her.</p>
<p>Time unwillingly caught up with her as her rage erupted like lava from a volcano. A war cry flew through her lips as she swung out with the staff, catching Mongoose in the middle and knocking her off her feet. Ladybug took advantage of the villain's position in midair as the fickle mistress, Time, seemed to slow again. Flinging out her yoyo, she bound Mongoose's wrists, to prevent her from reaching into her never-ending supply of stone-begetting snakes. Ladybug flipped through the air, making contact with the bag, tearing it at the seams before releasing a black butterfly.</p>
<p>She cleansed the akuma and released her Lucky Charm to restore everything, already back at Cat Noir's side to catch him as he dropped.</p>
<p>Lila was on all fours, seething, "This isn't over, you worthless beetle!" As she regained her footing, her face connected with a fist. She barely registered a female voice shouting, "You BITCH!"</p>
<p>Kneeling on the floor, mere feet away, Ladybug cradled a revived Cat Noir, sobbing. She gathered her strength, and swung them both a few roofs over. She had to recharge her kwami behind the chimney, but returned quickly to hold her partner, deaf to his reassurances, repeating that she couldn't lose him. Ladybug melted into Cat Noir, arms wrapped around his middle, tears flowing freely. Cat had one arm around her torso and a gloved, yet soft palm rested on her head while nimble fingers stroked her hair. The heroes sat on the roof for a long while, neither caring that their student alter egos were missing class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Third Time's the Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette held up her phone as she leaned on her chaise, looking at her skeptical best friend. "I fell asleep in the library, Alya. I swear! I'm just surprised I'm not grounded."</p><p>"Me, too, girl. Oh! You'll never guess what happened after Ladybug caught the akuma!' The excitement was rising in Alya's voice, a wide smile spreading across her face. "So, I caught the whole battle on video for the LadyBlog, of course. But, after we found out that Mongoose was <em>Lila</em>.. UGH... I'm sooo sorry I never believed you about how awful she is. Anyway, she vowed vengeance on Ladybug and I just decked her! Right in the face!" The girl squealed in delight.</p><p>"It's okay! I'm glad you know now. I bet it felt amazing to punch her!" Marinette couldn't contain the playful jealousy in her voice.</p><p>"I totally think I broke her nose! Oh, and I did a little digging afterward and found out that she had followed Adrien at lunch and was eavesdropping on him and some girl in the locker room."</p><p>"Oh, that was me," replied Marinette, a little resigned. "I was going to try to talk to him since <em>somebody</em>, "she said pointedly, "told him my deepest, darkest secret. But that's the second time we've been interrupted by an akuma and I couldn't find him after the attack, so I just went to the library."</p><p>A faint call of, "Marinette," filtered up through the trapdoor.</p><p>"Gotta go, Alya. I'll check out the video of the battle later," said the blunette, knowing she wouldn't. She just couldn't handle seeing Cat Noir turn to stone again, even knowing he was okay.</p><p>"Come in," she said to the knock on her door. Marinette braced herself for the punishment her parents had obviously decided to dole out, but jumped back in shock at the mop of blonde hair that emerged from the floor below.</p><p>"Um, hi Marinette," Adrien looked at her questioningly.</p><p>"Ah! A-Adrien! You're in my room! What are you doing here? Not that you're not welcome here, of course. But..." She trailed off, eyes darting between the boy in front of her and the two dimensional representations of said boy plastered on her wall.</p><p>Adrien noticed her decor, but decided not to address it, even if he did smile inwardly a bit, realizing now that her excuse of being interested in fashion was just that - an excuse. He looked at the red-cheeked girl before him and reminded her of her request to have him come over after school. "Third time's the charm, right?" He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"Um, yeah. I guess we should talk."- Marinette sat back down on her chaise and indicated for Adrien to take the desk chair. He rolled it over and sat facing her.</p><p>"Adrien, I'm so sorry you found out how I felt. In that way, I mean. I tried to tell you so many times, but I always chickened out or something would go terribly wrong." She buried her face in her hands. Her voice shook when she spoke again, "And I'm s-s-sorry I've b-b-been avoiding you."</p><p>Adrien placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I won't pretend that I wasn't surprised. Honestly, I thought you didn't really like me."</p><p>Marinette jumped to her feet at the comment. "Not like you?! How could <em>anyone </em>NOT like you? You're sweet and caring and genuine! Even after being locked away in your room for so long, your heart is still so open to love and friendship and I ..." Her eyes became saucers as she trailed off again, her momentary indignation having disappeared. Embarrassment crept over her face, followed by her hands, as she fell back onto her seat.</p><p>A bright rosy shade bloomed across Adrien's cheeks. He'd been complimented before; but, those were usually superficial, about his looks and connections. This was different. This was authentic praise for his person rather than empty flattery. He was in awe of the blue-eyed girl before him. He desperately wanted to move next to her and draw her in close. Instead, he lightly grasped her wrists, pulling her hands away from her face.</p><p>"It doesn't matter, though," Marinette continued, reluctantly looking at him before hanging her head. "You're with Kagami and I'm trying to accept it. I won't come between you."</p><p>"What? I'm not dating Kagami. She's interested, but I..." His mind briefly flashed to Ladybug.</p><p>"But André's ice cream! And you told me you were in love with her! After the wax museum!"</p><p>"Oh," he said in a small voice, having already thought about it. Looking uncomfortable, he stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. Pacing a little, he said, "I wasn't talking about Kagami, Marinette. I am in love with someone, but it's, uh..."</p><p>"Embarrassing?" Marinette offered with a small smile. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me. I think we've talked enough. Why don't we just play some Ultimate Mecha Strike?"</p><p>Glad for a chance to lighten the mood and to not divulge his undying affection for his lady in red, Adrien agreed. After a while, a call from Nathalie persuaded the teens to end their game. They looked at each other with pink cheeks. Marinette broke the silence; thinking back to what Cat Noir told her superhero alter ego when she rejected him - and what he'd said to her, as Marinette, just a few nights prior.</p><p>"Look, Adrien. You may never love me, but I would at least like to be friends. You're important to me and, really, I just want you to be happy."</p><p>"You're important to me, too, Marinette." The blonde boy smiled at her, just now realizing and in awe of how completely and utterly selfless she was.</p><p>The moment he'd gone and she closed her door, Marinette called Alya to tell her everything that had just happened.</p><p>"I still don't forgive you, by the way. And like I suspected, he'll never see me the way I see him."</p><p>"Whatever, girl. Based on what you said, that boy tried to talk to you <em>all week</em> and went out of his way to talk to you after school all because he cared about how you were doing. Sounds to me like he likes you. Or he's at least starting to! That's something you can work with! You can be yourself around him now that you don't have to guard your secret like your life depends on it."</p><p>"I guess..." Marinette said, knowing that wouldn't work because Adrien was still in love with some mystery girl. <em>At least it's not Kagami</em>, she thought. <em>But, it still hurts. </em>Not long after ending the call, tears began to stream in earnest.</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>True to his word, Cat Noir made an appearance later that evening. He had seen Marinette a few hours prior, but that hadn't been an easy conversation. And, even though they had joked around while playing video games, there had still been tension between them. He wanted to spend time with her that wasn't fraught with nervous glances and pregnant silences.</p><p>A slow melody filtered up through the glass, but thanks to his magic ears, Cat Noir heard it as plainly as if he were right next to the source.</p><p>
  <em>"...don't like you, but I love you. Seems that I'm always thinking of you..."</em>
</p><p>The most angelic voice he'd ever heard sang the most heartbreaking lyrics. He couldn't help but notice the tearful hesitation in the cadence and a pang of guilt stabbed at him.</p><p>
  <em>"You really got a hold on me..."</em>
</p><p>Cat Noir wasn't sure he should interrupt. After all, even though he was transformed into his superhero alter ego, he was still Adrien at his core and this was a classmate in a vulnerable state. Sure, he'd seen her cry before. Somehow, though, this felt very different. But he couldn't just leave. He'd made a promise. Nor could he pretend he hadn't heard her crying.</p><p>
  <em>Tap, tap, tap...</em>
</p><p>He heard a quick scuffle and the music shut off. Seconds later, bright blue eyes and puffy cheeks greeted him and stepped aside so he could lower himself into the girl's room. Cat Noir took in the coziness of Marinette's pink room. He'd only ever been there as Cat when there had been an akuma.</p><p>"Thank you. Are you okay, <em>Purr</em>incess?" He wavered a bit at her visible distress, but pulled her into a tight squeeze.</p><p>Her response was slightly muffled, but clear enough to understand. "I'll be okay. Besides, you don't want me to bore you with the details of my pity party. Especially with the day you had. I'm so glad you're okay." Ensuring she wouldn't blow her cover, she mentioned that she saw the battle from a safe distance, but didn't let him go.</p><p>"Yeah, Princess," he chuckled lightly. "I'm fine. You and Ladybug must really like having me around, huh?"</p><p>Catching sight of the plate of pastries and cookies and sauntered over to indulge</p><p>Marinette sniffled, wiping her face, and giggled breathily, "Yeah, a little." She watched him walk away, not realizing that she was staring.</p><p>"Something in my whiskers?"</p><p>Marinette snapped back to reality. A sunset crept across her cheeks and her eyes were wide in embarrassment. "I...uh...um. All good, Kitty," she said as she averted her eyes sheepishly.</p><p>Chuckling again, Cat made his way over to the chaise lounge and nestled into it comfortably. He steeled himself a bit before asking, "So, did you talk to him? Adrien?"</p><p>Marinette's face fell a little as she grabbed her latte and took a seat next to her counterpart, saying, "I did."</p><p>"And...?" He responded, hoping he didn't sound too pushy. He had been taken aback earlier by her confession, or really, more by the fervor with which she described him. He had never known, never suspected, that Marinette liked. No, <em>loved</em> him. She'd been stoic with his rejection. <em>Rejection sounds so heartless</em>, he thought. He wanted to know that she was actually okay.</p><p>"Well," she began, unsuccessfully trying to blink back her tears. Her breath hitched. She continued after a sip of her latte. "I never expected him to feel the same way. He actually thought that I didn't really like him at all. That I was just being, I don't know...cordial? I guess that's what I get for being a stuttering, stumbling mess around him all the time. But, he said we could still be friends. If that's all it ever is, I'll be okay, I guess. He's too important to me to not have him in my life." She looked wistfully back at her wall where his photos hung.</p><p>Cat Noir followed her gaze and really took in the photos this time. He hadn't realized just how many she had when he was there earlier. Looking back at Marinette, his heart broke for her. He never wanted to hurt her. He looked into her tear-filled eyes, and got lost in their bluebell depths - so familiar, they felt like home. He reached up a clawed hand to cup her cheek, wiping away her tears.</p><p>"I know how you feel. That sounds an awful lot like what I told Ladybug. I've been in love with her since day one." Marinette's little gasp was almost inaudible; in fact, Cat wouldn't have heard it as Adrien. But he attributed it to her crying. "I see her strength and determination even when she doubts herself. Don't worry though! I'll eventually wear her down with my puns." He gave a Marinette a grin and a self-satisfied wink.</p><p>Tears no longer falling, she giggled at his statement. Of course he wasn't going to give up on Ladybug. How had she never noticed how genuine Cat Noir could be? This brash, impetuous, thoughtful, compassionate boy. Without warning, she slid closer to him and wrapped her arms around his middle, again. (<em>Oh! Those are abs!)</em></p><p>Though Marinette seemed a little self-conscious when she pulled out away, apologizing for being so abrupt and invasive, Cat assured her that he didn't mind. While Adrien was more reserved around others, especially when it came to showing affection, Cat craved it and accepted it willingly and unabashedly. He'd avidly returned the hug, trying to pour into it all of the care he felt for his friend. He couldn't help but notice how strong her delicate frame was, or the soft scent of lavender in her hair.</p><p>The pair relaxed into each other's company, talking about everything and nothing. Snacking, laughing, discussing Marinette's designs - it was easy to just be. Marinette, having warmed up to Cat's mischief over the last couple of weeks, caught herself watching him and chided herself silently. <em>He's your </em><em><strong>partner</strong></em><em>! Calm yourself! </em>She'd never thought of him in <em>that</em> way. Why now, all of a sudden? Because she'd seen how sweet he could be? She was having quite the time pulling her eyes away from his strong thighs, the way he held himself, and those <em>muscular arms...</em> But a couple of hours later, they were pulled from that ease, and those <em>thoughts</em>, when Cat stiffened, ears twitching.</p><p>"What is it, Cat?" Marinette looked alarmed. Her answer came from outside within a second as a piercing cry ripped through the night.</p><p>"Stay here. Stay <em>safe</em>. I'll check on you as soon as I can." His voice was low, husky, and urgent. Cat pressed his hand to Marinette's cheek, and with her nod, he bounded up and out of the trapdoor. She gave him a head start before transforming and heading out to join the fray.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song mentioned here is "You Really Got A Hold On Me." I prefer the version by She &amp; Him, but you can imagine it however you want. I'm getting the feeling this is a little more slow-burn than I expected it to be, but I don't want the characters to do stupid stuff. There has to be a reason for everything right? Oh, also the characters here are closer to 16/17. Anyway, thanks for reading!</p><p>*I wanted to add some of my paintings, but I'm still trying to figure this out! I have them on my computer, but AO3 seems too want Internet-based images.*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Month Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Panting, Ladybug threw her yoyo. "Come on. Up there!" She indicated the roof she'd just grappled. Swinging, with Cat hot on her heels, the pair alighted, almost too exhausted for either to tuck and roll. Almost. The penultimate beeps issued from both Miraculous. Nodding in unspoken understanding, Ladybug and Cat Noir each took a side of the present chimney stack, occluding the other hero from view before their transformations dropped.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Tikki," said Marinette as she handed her kwami a macaron.</p>
<p>"Got anymore cheese?" A raspy little voice grumbled.</p>
<p>"God, Plagg. You're a bottomless pit." Adrien grimaced at the smell still emanating from his little black cat kwami. "And, no. That's all I brought. Sorry."</p>
<p>"Ughhh! I'm so hungry," Plagg whined pitifully.</p>
<p>Still separated by the chimney, Marinette sent Tikki over with another cookie to share.</p>
<p>"Well," Plagg shot a skeptical look at the sweet. "It's better than <em>nothing</em>, I suppose. Thanks, Sugar Cube."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Bugaboo. You know, I could've come around to get that from you, though." Adrien crooned, equally devious and gracious.</p>
<p>"Not yet, sneaky Kitty. I just wanted Plagg to hush," said Marinette with a chuckle.</p>
<p>After another moment's rest to catch their breath (and so their kwamis could recharge) from the battle they'd just endured, the pair transformed and came away from the chimney.</p>
<p>"Montparnasse Tower is close. Race you there!" Ladybug smirked and took off, leaving Cat Noir in a cloud of surprise.</p>
<p>Cat reveled in his partner's newfound playfulness that she'd allowed herself to show over the last few weeks, despite how busy they'd become. He nearly got lost in his rumination before remembering he was supposed to be winning a race!</p>
<p>"You cheated!" He called over to the red-clad heroine as he landed and leaned against his staff.</p>
<p>"I did not!" Feigning indignation, Ladybug's eyes sparkled with new mischief. "It's not cheating if I know you're going to watch all this leave," she stated simply, indicating to herself.</p>
<p>Cat's heart fluttered. "Milady, are you <em>flirting </em>with me?"</p>
<p>Ladybug winked at him - another new development.</p>
<p>With a sharp intake of breath, Cat said, just loud enough for her to hear, "You have <em>cat</em> to be <em>kitten</em> me right <em>meow</em>."</p>
<p>"Oooo, didn't hurt yourself with that one, did ya?" Ladybug asked as she flicked the bell at Cat's neck. He could only smile at her.</p>
<p>Making her way to sit on the edge of the roof, Cat Noir in tow, Ladybug let out a heavy sigh. "So, Kitty. What are we going to do about Hawk Moth? Because this is just getting ridiculous. Does he not sleep? <em>Every day.</em>"</p>
<p>"And I think we can safely guess the Peacock Miraculous has been fixed because of all the new sentimonsters that are almost always paired up with the akumas now," Cat offered sagely.</p>
<p>The heroes looked out over the city, twinkling like the sky above them should, their shoulders and knees just touching. Cat grinned distractedly, noting the simple contact and realized that, not only had Ladybug just blatantly flirted with him, she hadn't rebuked his flirtations of late.</p>
<p>"I think we need to go to the temple."</p>
<p>The sudden declaration pulled Cat from his reflection. He turned to look at his partner, finding those bright blue eyes peering at him, almost questioningly. Was she asking his opinion? Or, wait..<em>We?</em></p>
<p>"You want me to go with you?" He tried to keep the surprise from his voice, but it did not go unnoticed by the ever receptive lady in red.</p>
<p>"Oh, Kitty." Wearing the mask emboldened Ladybug; she pulled his hand into hers as bright green eyes watched the movement. <em>Oh, that's new, </em>he thought.</p>
<p>"Of course I do. You're my partner, my best friend. <em>I</em> may be the Guardian. But, <em>we</em> are a team. And I have no idea how to be a Guardian." Cat was still looking at their interlaced fingers as she continued with a veiled desperation, "We have to do something. This last month has been insane. <em>The Eternal</em>?! He was a <em>vampire</em>, Cat. He had a giant bat as his sentimonster. He fed on fear. And I don't know about you, but I'm starting to fall behind in all my non-superhero duties. Homework is piling up. I'm always distracted when I'm at work - which, thankfully, isn't often. And I'm pretty sure my friends think I'm ditching them because I don't want to hang out since my excuses - no, <em>lies</em>," she shuddered, "are becoming weaker and less believable by the day. We won't be able to keep up this pace for much longer." She took a deep breath, realizing that she'd barely done so since she had started speaking.</p>
<p>Ladybug had turned her body to properly face him and Cat Noir recognized the spark of fear she tried to hide behind her determination. He cupped her cheek with the hand she wasn't holding and said, softly, "I'm with you. I'll always be here for you and follow your lead, Bugaboo. Cat's honor."</p>
<p>Ladybug pushed into the hand on her cheek. The pressure beginning to anchor her back to the now. Turning her head into the black, clawed hand, she planted a light kiss on Cat's palm. "I don't know what I would do without you, Kitty."</p>
<p>Cat Noir had been spending a few evenings a week at Marinette's and she found herself becoming more enamored of him having seen his sweet, genuine side. Though all they ever did was talk, watch movies, and play video games, she found herself stealing glances and starting to believe there was more to the boy sitting in front of her than she had previously given him a chance to show. Of course she cared about him as a crime-fighting partner, but there was something about seeing him turn to stone that painful day that had opened her heart to him a little more. That, and knowing she had no future with Adrien.</p>
<p>"I'm never washing this paw again," Cat Noir proclaimed. As he met her gaze, they both started to laugh, boisterous in their exhaustion.</p>
<p>As the pair regained their composure, Ladybug stood up, pulling Cat Noir with her. "Okay. Well, if we're going to do this, we'd better come up with a plan. Can't leave Paris unattended while we're off gallivanting around Tibet. See you soon for patrol? Barring any akumas, that is."</p>
<p>"Of course. I'll see you soon, Milady. Rest well."</p>
<p>"You, too, Kitty." Ladybug startled him by swiftly pulling him into a hug. His surprise was momentary, however, as he quickly settled into the warmth of her embrace, not daring to hope his luck was turning for fear she'd come to her senses.</p>
<p>Neither hero wanted to admit to feeling the electricity sparking between them or the growing intimacy of the contact as gentle hands caressed the other's back. Cat stayed quiet, nestling into the crook of Ladybug's neck, still unsure that it was really happening. Ladybug, for all she would accept that there was a deeper emotion bubbling within her, she couldn't yetadmit that...that... They lingered for a while and when they broke apart, Cat lamented the diminishing warmth. Ladybug's breath was heavy as she bid the boy goodnight. Cat stayed a few moments longer to fully cement that evening, that <em>hug</em>, that feeling, into his memory as his butterflies tried to settle.</p>
<p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p>
<p>Adrien tried to focus on his homework, but was failing miserably. He kept coming back to earlier that evening with Ladybug. (<em>It's not a big deal! Pull yourself together!</em>)And when he wasn't thinking about <em>that hug</em>, he was overwhelmed with disappointment over the fact that it was far too late to visit Marinette.</p>
<p>Cat Noir would sneak over a few times a week to hang out. It started out as a means to check on his friend, but it became much more than that over the course of the last month. Naturally, Adrien saw Marinette at school and often had lunch with her, Alya, and Nino, but he still couldn't really break through her shell. Busy though he was with photo shoots and modeling, extracurricular lessons, fencing, and fighting akumas, he did his best to make time to see her as Cat so he could actually talk to and spend time with her. He found her to be high spirited and passionate, still clumsy (but less so around others than around him as Adrien), sweet, and a fiercely loyal friend. He, very simply, realized how much he enjoyed her company and that, it seemed, was up to Cat to deliver.</p>
<p>Little did Adrien know that a few blocks away, a detransformed Ladybug lay in her bed, reliving that energy felt between her and her partner, reflecting on what it meant. Of course she still loved Adrien. She lived for seeing him at school and the few group hangouts with Alya and Nino. But she'd become convinced that, romantically, Adrien was unattainable. And, while it didn't make logical sense to look at Cat Noir that way (<em>After all, who is he really? We wouldn't even be able to legitimately date</em>.), she couldn't help herself. <em>I mean, really, it's his fault for coming by so much and showing me he can do more than fight and flirt</em>, she thought with a solemn chuckle.</p>
<p>"Tikki?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Marinette?" The sleepy voice came from the pillow next to Marinette's head.</p>
<p>"Why did Cat have to become so sweet all of a sudden?"</p>
<p>"Are you sure it's sudden? That rooftop date after you fought Glaciator seemed pretty romantic when you told me about it. Maybe you're just opening yourself up to more possibilities."</p>
<p>"I guess you're right. Can I ask you something else I don't understand?"</p>
<p>"Certainly." Tikki stifled a yawn.</p>
<p>"I don't know why I never asked Master Fu. Why can't I tell who he is? Besides the obvious answer that maybe I just don't know him in daily life... Alya knows me as Marinette, but she's been hunting for clues to Ladybug's secret identity and I've been her best friend for a long time now. You know what I mean?"</p>
<p>"Well, the best way I can explain it is that the magic from the Miraculous enacts a quantum masking field which acts as a kind of perception filter of sorts. When you're transformed, even the glaringly obvious similarities, like your pigtails, become difficult for anyone looking at you to notice. Short of telling or transforming in front of someone, your secret is safe. I was concerned about Alya, though, for a little while."</p>
<p>"I guess that makes sense. Thanks, Tikki. Sorry for keeping you up." Marinette gave the tiny god a little kiss and rolled over to sleep. Tired though she was, the girl's still-whirring brain wouldn't allow sleep until the wee hours of the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Manic Monday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday morning came and watched as Marinette trudged up the stairs to the school. Eyes refusing to focus, she walked right by Alya and Nino and ran headlong into a door, a very soft, yet sturdy door that, mmm...smelled like cedar, spice, and is that a faint note of cheese?</p>
<p>"I'll just nap on this door. Is fine..." Marinette mumbled as her eyes closed completely.</p>
<p>"Uh, girl?" Alya did her best to suppress a chuckle.</p>
<p>"Five more minutes, mom."</p>
<p>"Marinette!"</p>
<p>Nino could only watch the events unfold, doing his utmost to not laugh at the look of sheer confusion on Adrien's face.</p>
<p>"Snuggly kitty," Marinette murmured.</p>
<p>At that, Adrien's eyes widened, confusion turning to concern as he tried to quell his inner panic. He could not be discovered like <em>this</em>!</p>
<p>"MARINETTE!" Alya practically shouted. "Adrien is not your kitty pillow!" The blonde boy let go of the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, remember said pillow as a wave of relief washed over him.</p>
<p>"Adrien..." Marinette muttered dreamily, a smile slipping over her face.</p>
<p>"Marinette?" Adrien broke his silence, speaking softly. "We need to go to class. Time to wake up."</p>
<p>Marinette stirred and opened an eye at the sound of Adrien's voice, spying her hysterical friends. Slowing taking a step back, she looked up and saw the model wearing a sweet smile, but noticed a playful glint in his eyes. A deep blush surged across her cheeks as she scramble to put distance between them. In her haste, she tripped. But a pair of strong hands reached out and prevented her fall. Marinette's eyes widened even more, if possible.</p>
<p>"Are you okay, Marinette?" Adrien inquired as he helped pull her back upright.</p>
<p>"A-A-Adrien, I uh...S-sorry. I d-d-didn't sleep l-l-last night!" Even in her extreme embarrassment, Marinette managed to shoot a death glare to Alya and Nino, who were both doubled over with laughter, clutching their knees and leaning against each other to stay standing.</p>
<p>"It's okay Marinette," Adrien said sweetly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know what it's like to be tired." He didn't dare elaborate that on top of Chinese and piano lessons, fencing practice, modeling duties, and school he was also saving Paris almost daily (and nightly as needed).</p>
<p>"Oh my god, I'm so mortified," whimpered Marinette, burying her face in her hands, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes as much as hide her shame.</p>
<p>"Don't be." Adrien thought about putting an arm around the girl, but refrained. "Let me know if you need anything today, Marinette." He smiled at her and the four made their way to class.</p>
<p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p>
<p>Marinette somehow manage to muddle through the day with coffee and elbows to her ribcage, courtesy of her brunette best friend. But what little steam she had seemed to fully dissipate by the last class of the day, physics - her worst subject. She fell asleep only ten minutes into the class.</p>
<p>"No, Miss Cesaire. Do not wake her up," snapped Mme. Mendeleiev. "If a student is not responsible enough to come to class well-rested, they must face the consequences."</p>
<p>"Ha ha! She's so pathetic, utterly pathetic!" Chloe Bourgeois found joy in Marinette's misfortune and did not try to hide it.</p>
<p>"That's enough Miss Bourgeois." Mme. Mendeleiev scolded. Chloe scoffed.</p>
<p>Adrien shot a covert look at his former friend. Though, <em>Adrien</em> didn't know what had happened before summer, <em>Cat Noir</em> had become acquainted with Miracle Queen only a couple months prior. Thus, Adrien could no longer abide Chloe's antics.</p>
<p>When the bell rang, Marinette started so violently that she fell out of her seat.</p>
<p>"Tsk. Girl, you are hopeless," said Alya helping her up. "You missed the whole class. Mme. Mendeleiev wouldn't let me wake you up," she added with a grimace.</p>
<p>"Oh no! There's no way I <em>don't </em>fail the test tomorrow!" Marinette still looked haggard. "Can I borrow your notes Alya, please?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, girl. No can do. I have to deal with a bunch of family stuff tonight. And you know how awful I am at physics. My notes wouldn't help, anyway." Marinette let out a groan.</p>
<p>"Maybe I can help you, Marinette," said Adrien. " I was just notified that M. D'Argencourt canceled fencing this afternoon. I'd need to call Nathalie, but since it's to help you study, I'm sure she'd let me."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's kind of you to offer, Adrien. But I wouldn't want you to go out of your way."</p>
<p>"Really, it's no trouble. Besides, you probably shouldn't walk home alone, as tired as you are." There was that familiar glint in his eye, again, as he spoke to her.</p>
<p>Alya was not-so-subtly giving Marinette a thumbs up and mouthing <em>Yeah, girl!</em> causing the blunette's face to redden slightly.</p>
<p>After a few seconds of thought, she decided it would be for the best and agreed to Adrien's offer.</p>
<p>Moments later, after an affirmative from Nathalie and speaking to his bodyguard, Adrien joined Marinette in front of the school and both made their way to the bakery. The silence between them hung heavy. In an effort to break the tension, both teens started speaking at the same time.</p>
<p>"Thank you for walk - "</p>
<p>"I'm sorry you're having - "</p>
<p>"Sorry - "</p>
<p>"Sorry - "</p>
<p>"Please, ladies first," Adrien said with a chuckle, motioning to the girl beside him sporting carnation-pink cheeks.</p>
<p>"Oh, just, thank you for walking me home and the notes and everything. I really appreciate it. You're a really great friend." Marinette's voice broke, hopefully unnoticeably, on the last word.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, it wasn't unnoticed and Adrien's heart broke for her again. He fully understood how she felt; he had experienced the same thing for quite some time with respect to Ladybug and it wasn't easy. He wanted to do everything in his power to let her Marinette know that she was important to him and that he would be there for her.</p>
<p>"I'm here for you, Marinette. I'm sorry you're so tired. Hopefully, you can get some sleep tonight. And, if there's anything you need to talk about, I'd be happy to listen."</p>
<p>The chime of the bakery alerted their arrival.</p>
<p>"Good afternoon, pumpkin! Wonderful to see you again, Adrien." Tom Dupain said jovially, a plume of flour surrounding him as he waved to the pair.</p>
<p>"Hi, Papa," said Marinette, stifling a yawn.</p>
<p>Sabine rounded the counter to greet her daughter and expressed concern over Marinette's apparent fatigue. After fussing over Marinette and reluctantly accepting her protests, Sabine greeted Adrien warmly and wrapped him in a motherly hug.</p>
<p>Adrien felt the heat rise in his face. As much as was there to help Marinette with her notes, he couldn't stop himself from silently admitting that he heartily enjoyed the kind of parental affection he received from the Dupain-Chengs. He felt a pang of guilt engulf him as he wondered if Marinette had told them of the conversation he had with her only a month prior.</p>
<p>The teens trekked upstairs, laden with a variety sweet and savory snacks to settle in for the promised study session.</p>
<p>"Really, Adrien, thank you again. I know how hard it is for you to get out," said Marinette turning to put her bag on her desk and slyly slip a cookie in her purse for Tikki.</p>
<p>Adrien took advantage of her momentary preoccupation and shoved a cheese pastry into his pocket for Plagg.</p>
<p>"And I know how much you need to pass this test tomorrow!" Adrien chuckled and Marinette found herself relax a bit at the light ribbing.</p>
<p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p>
<p>Adrien lay in his bed, his body tired, but his mind ardently refusing to succumb to sleep as Marinette had done earlier while he was going over the finer points of a rather in-depth theory. He was mid-sentence when he'd heard a light snore next to him. Adrien could only smile softly at her as she gave in to the weight of her fatigue. He wouldn't have been able to lay her in her loft bed without transforming, so he'd carried her over to her chaise and covered her in a soft, lightweight, pink blanket.</p>
<p>That hadn't been the first time he'd tucked her in, but the few times prior had been as Cat Noir - and this somehow felt different. Adrien felt a knot twist in his stomach as he suddenly thought about Ladybug. Guilt crawled up his spine, like so many unwelcome spiders. <em>But I didn't do anything wrong! </em>His fingertips tingled as he thought of how he brushed her hair from her eyes, closing his eyes as he remembered the pig-tailed girl's light smattering of freckles and dreamy smile. His lips tingled as he recalled a chaste kiss pressed to her forehead, fingers lingering along the line of her jaw.</p>
<p>With that thought, he fell from the edge of a cliff into a rocky, raging tide of realization. He'd passed the point of no return. The truth would not leave his sight, no matter how he turned his head.</p>
<p>"Plagg?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, kid?" There was a touch of annoyance in the sleepy reply.</p>
<p>"I think I might like Marinette."</p>
<p>"Congrats. I knew you'd get there someday."</p>
<p>"Wait...What? How did you know if I didn't know?"</p>
<p>"I'm old. Not blind. Why do you sound disappointed?"</p>
<p>"Well, I wouldn't be, I guess, if Ladybug was still pushing me away. But, I don't know, for the first time, it feels like I might have a chance with her."</p>
<p>"You worry too much. This is why cheese is better than girls."</p>
<p>"Everything is so confusing," Adrien whined into his pillow. "I wish I knew why LB changed all of a sudden!"</p>
<p>"Who knows, kid?" But of course, Plagg knew. "Like I said, you worry too much. I'm sure everything will be fine. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep."</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Adrien settled into a fretful, restless sleep and felt that only five minutes had elapsed when his hand reached out to silence his alarm to alert the arrival of Tuesday morning.</p>
<p>Normally, Adrien was very excited to go to school. But after tossing and turning all night and enduring dreams, or nightmares, to be precise, of Ladybug declaring unequivocal betrayal as he kissed Marinette, he was positively terrified of seeing either girl. <em>It wasn't real! I haven't kissed anyone! And LB </em>knows<em> that I would never betray her! </em>Adrien shook his head in an attempt to empty his mind, knowing in that moment that concentration would not come easy that day.</p>
<p>"Adrien?"</p>
<p>The blonde boy had opted to sit alone during lunch and was so on edge that he nearly choked on his sandwich when he heard his name. He turned to see those immense, hypnotic, bluebell eyes that suddenly threatened to short circuit his brain and turn his legs to jelly.</p>
<p>"Adrien?" Marinette repeated when he didn't answer as she sat next to him. "Are you okay? You've seemed really preoccupied all morning."</p>
<p>"Uh yeah...yeah. I'm good. How...How are you Marinette? Did you sleep well?" If she noticed his newfound nervousness in talking to her, she opted to not mention it, offering Adrien the same patience he'd always offered her when she could barely speak.</p>
<p>"Yes! I'm so sorry I fell asleep while we were studying. And, um, thank you for tucking me in. That was a really sweet thing to do." Marinette offered a charming smile.</p>
<p>Adrien started to return to himself a little and saw how she wrinkled her nose as she smiled. He grinned at her, saying, "It was no problem at all. I know how tired you were and I always feel awful if I fall asleep at my desk."</p>
<p>Marinette's grin widened. <em>He must really care about me! Even if I am just a friend. You don't tuck in people you don't care about.</em> "I wanted to give you back your notebook. I truly appreciate it. I feel confident enough to just pass!" The pair chuckled at her declaration.</p>
<p>As Marinette made her way across the courtyard to join Alya, he couldn't help but smirk. <em>She's so adorable.</em></p>
<p>The akuma alert on his phone brought Ladybug to the forefront of his thoughts, however, and a mild panic that had nothing to do with the coming battle settled in his midsection.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Funny Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug tumbled through the air, closing her eyes to brace for the impending impact, which was far softer than she had anticipated. Opening her eyes, she realized her partner had caught her just as he arrived.</p><p>"Oh! Nice of you to <em>drop in</em>, Kitty." She grinned at him as he deftly dodged an incoming attack, bounding up to a roof, out of the line of fire.</p><p>"Milady, was that a <em>joke</em>?" Cat Noir was awestruck, glee shimmering in his playful eyes.</p><p>"Never!" Ladybug laughed.</p><p>"So, Bug, what've we got?" Cat asked, eyeing her as he set her down and crouched to better view their opponent.</p><p>"Well, I haven't been here long. This guy totally interrupted my lunch. Anyway, it seems like he's using that water-gun-looking thing to suck all the fun and personality out of everyone, draining them of color in the process. I'm willing to bet <em>that's</em> where the akuma is!"</p><p>Below the heroes, a cackle rang out, filled with a devious mirth. Floating inches above the street, on an orange and blue harlequin-patterned hoverboard, was a pearlescent boy wearing a cacophony of discordant colors and styles: an inverted visor, black and gold parachute pants, and a bright magenta member's only jacket over a patchwork t-shirt - a veritable rainbow of bad fashion.</p><p>"Ugh, how many thrift stores threw up on that guy?" Cat Noir smirked. "Am I the distraction again?"</p><p>"You're always a distraction, Kitty," Ladybug said as she blinked innocently at her partner.</p><p>"Oh, how the tables have turned! Focus, LB." He grinned. "Pretty sure that's your line."</p><p>"Okay. Go for it, Kitty. And be careful," she added with a light touch of his cheek.</p><p>Cat Noir stood, bowed, and with a soft look, brushed his lips over Ladybug's fingers before diving over the side of the building on which they stood.</p><p>"Hey! Funny guy! What's the big idea, turning everyone grey, huh?" Cat called after the akumatized victim.</p><p>"Ha ha ha! I'm not Funny Guy! I'm ... Oh snap! I totally am! You might have gotten my name right, you mangy cat, but you and your buggy girlfriend won't stop me before I get your Miraculous! Ha ha ha!"</p><p>"You hear that, Ladybug? I got one right! And he thinks you're my girlfriend!" Cat Noir's Cheshire grin spread across his face as he called to his partner indiscriminately, so as not to give away her position. He also found joy in the fact that she couldn't react to the last statement. As much as she had seemed to warm up to him lately, he was positive <em>that</em> would earn at least and eye roll and an "<em>in your dreams.</em>"</p><p>Suddenly, a yoyo flung out and circled Funny Guy's torso several times before being yanked backward. As he fell back, his feet kicked his hoverboard out. Cat landed a swift baton hit to the center of the board, splitting it in half.</p><p>With a sudden leap, Funny Guy twisted, releasing himself from the yoyo string. "Oh, boohoo, you broke my board. Think that'll stop me?" He began firing at Cat Noir who smoothly pounced, dodging each attack, finally settling by Ladybug's side, spinning his baton defensively.</p><p>"We might need a little luck, Milady."</p><p>With a nod, Ladybug called for her Lucky Charm, catching a fire extinguisher in her outstretched hands. She surveyed her surroundings, formulating a plan. She quickly whispered to Cat Noir as Funny Guy advanced.</p><p>With a quick diversion from the black-clad hero, Ladybug took her chance to deploy the extinguisher's foam, allowing her to dislodge the water gun from Funny Guy's grip.</p><p>"NOW CAT!"</p><p>"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir slid through the foam and one well-placed finger slid the length of the toy-turned-weapon, crumbling it to dust.</p><p>As a little black butterfly emerged, Ladybug caught and purified it. She released her Lucky Charm into the air with a cry of "Miraculous Ladybug!" to restore the damage done to the city and its people.</p><p>After checking in briefly with the victim (who was upset that his friends didn't appreciate his pranks), Ladybug and Cat Noir bounded up to a roof a few streets over.</p><p>"Great job as always, Bugaboo," Cat Noir said with a wink. "I'll see you tomorrow night for patrol?"</p><p>"Couldn't have done it without you, kit-cat. I'll see you tomorrow. Bug out!"</p><p>"God, she's wonderful," Cat Noir waxed as he watched his partner depart.</p><p>He started off in the direction of François Dupont and began thinking about another pig-tailed beauty, realizing he'd see her class. Guilt welled up again; it was becoming quite a frequent party crasher.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Nice Night to Spar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was drunk on her intoxicating laughter - peals of sheer joy that made his heart soar. Cat Noir couldn't remember a midweek patrol having been so fun in recent memory. Ladybug had been so giddy that she had challenged him to a race over the rooftops, daring him to catch her.</p>
<p>After a quick round of the city and nearly ten minutes of cat and mouse, Ladybug slowed to a halt on a familiar roof. Not thirty seconds later, a clawed hand graced her shoulder as a breathy voice sounded just behind her.</p>
<p>"You stopped. I win!"</p>
<p>"Oh, no, Kitty," Ladybug looked back with a smirk. "I <em>let</em> you catch me."</p>
<p>Cat Noir's searching eyes looked for the other meaning he felt behind her words.</p>
<p>"Oh, I love autumn," said Ladybug, wistfully. "I'm not ready to go home yet."</p>
<p>"I'm never ready to go home." Cat Noir took in their surroundings and, noticing they'd stopped on top of Collège François Dupont, an idea sparked.</p>
<p>"Hey, isn't this the school where -"</p>
<p>"- where our kwamis almost got busted and where most of the akumas start? Yeah." Ladybug interjected pointedly so there would be no discussion of Mongoose nor the chance to relive Cat turning to stone. She shook her head almost imperceptibly.</p>
<p>Cat Noir spotted the minor twitch and seemed to read more than the veiled scowl on Ladybug's face. Pulling her into a tight embrace, he whispered, "I'm still here. I'm okay."</p>
<p>Ladybug squeezed the boy in black and allowed her hands to coast down his back, nodding against his chest in response to his gentle reassurances. Cat pulled away slightly, one hand still cradling the small of her back with one hand as the other wiped a tear from her cheek.</p>
<p>"Are you still up for staying out, Bug? Cause I have an idea for something a little different."</p>
<p>"Okay, let's hear it," she replied with a small, composure-inducing sniffle.</p>
<p>"Well, the school is empty and that courtyard is a decent size for a little sparring... Maybe we could do hand-to-hand? Make it a little more challenging without weapons?" Cat looked at Ladybug, trying to hide his insecurity about his suggestion, but gave himself away as he rubbed the nape of his neck.</p>
<p>After a moment of thoughtful consideration, Ladybug said, "That's a great idea, Kitty." He beamed at her praise and subsequent boop on the nose. "We're pretty adept with our weapons. I'm sure I could use some practice fighting in close quarters."</p>
<p>"First to pin the other wins?" Cat's eye shone bright with innate roguery.</p>
<p>"Hah! Good luck, Kitten!" Ladybug taunted her other half and backflipped into the courtyard below.</p>
<p>Nearly an hour into their scrimmage, neither hero had truly gained an advantage. They both expertly dodged, ducked, ran, jumped, and altogether, skillfully avoided capture, while finding enjoyment in their new activity. There were a few close calls, however; flying knees into an upper body leg-lock from which Cat Noir escaped by impossibly contorting his body to flip, a full nelson escaped by Ladybug as she ran up a wall and pitched over her partner's head.</p>
<p>Though Cat Noir wasn't one to give in easily, he began contemplating handing his lady the win - until he saw his opening, his one chance to best her.</p>
<p>He juked left and swiftly darted to the right, leaping into Ladybug's torso and knocking her off her feet. A tangle of limbs rolled across the floor, coming to a rest just feet away from the wall.</p>
<p>Ladybug had realized what was happening too late and braced for impact, closing her eyes. She opened them only once she noticed they'd stopped moving. As she looked up, she found eager emerald eyes glinting mere inches from her own. A sultry smile crept along the corners of Cat's lips. Ladybug breathed heavily as she noticed strong, clawed hands holding her wrists gingerly and knees planted on either side of her, just making contact with her hips. She blinked slowly, feeling her heart hammering in her chest and butterflies flapping wildly in her stomach.</p>
<p>Cat Noir looked down at his little bug, noticing the pink in her cheeks. He bit his lip lightly and leaned in, closing the gap between them. The knot behind his navel tightened as he saw her eyes close in anticipation. The tension between them was palpable, sentient, tugging him closer.</p>
<p>Ladybug waited for his lips to find hers. She trembled, feeling his hot breath on her neck. His golden locks tickled her cheek. She caught a faint, husky whisper as lips just barely brushed the side of her face.</p>
<p>"Pinned ya."</p>
<p>"You mangy cat! What are you trying to do to me?" She was visibly inflamed, but not unkind, as she bucked him off.</p>
<p>Cat Noir was sitting on the floor in front of her leaning back on his hands with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face. He pushed himself back to rest against the wall, drawing his knees in to act as armrests. "You know, I could ask you the same thing, Bugaboo." His smirk remained as he looked up at her with his head cocked to the side. She could see there was unasked question behind his eyes.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath and sat next to him, pulling his nearest hand into hers, interlacing their fingers.</p>
<p>"Tell me what's on your mind, my sweet kitty."</p>
<p>Cat opened his mouth to start speaking, but lost his words and began nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his unoccupied hand.</p>
<p>"Cat got your tongue?" Ladybug flicked his bell, trying to lighten the sudden mood shift.</p>
<p>He turned slightly, looking into those blue eyes that glittered like desert oases reflecting diamonds littering the night sky. He found it hard to speak as his heart pounded out a drum line. His free hand found the two entwined, fully enveloping his partner's little red-gloved hand.</p>
<p>After a deep, strength-imbuing breath, Cat began, "You've been different around me lately. Well, for a little while. You've been more playful with me. You joke around more. You haven't been dismissive of my flirting. And, my favorite change - <em>you've</em> been flirting with <em>me</em>. I haven't said anything because I, honestly, just thought that maybe I was in a dream. I didn't want to wake up. Or that maybe if I mentioned it you'd come to your sense and reject me again. I love this new side of you. But it seemed to come out of nowhere. I don't know what changed. Don't get me wrong! I really don't want things to go back to how they were, but... But, I don't want to get my hopes up if I don't have a real chance with you." He inhaled sharply and tore his gaze away. Tears began to burn his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.</p>
<p>"Oh, Minou. Things <em>have </em>changed." Ladybug moved to kneel in front of her kitten and took his face in her hands. "And that includes how I feel about you. I began to see the boy behind the mask. I started to see how sweet and sincere you are. I allowed myself to admit to being jealous of Ryuko and you not calling me pet names around her. We had such a busy summer. And I had a lot of time to think. My normal life started to feel like it was falling apart. And finally seeing you sacrifice yourself for me, turn to <em>stone</em> - <em>for me </em>-" Tears started to fall. "... I began to realize that...thinking I could lose you nearly broke me, Chaton."</p>
<p>Cat played with his fingers, glancing only briefly at his lady in red. "What... What about that boy you like?" He didn't want to ask, but he needed to know where he stood.</p>
<p>Ladybug curated her words, carefully. "I realized that I needed to let him go. He's in love with someone else and I have to accept that. But in deciding that, I chose to keep myself open to other possibilities for the first time. Then this sly, sweet little alley cat found his way into my heart. I think I've loved you for a while, Minou. But I couldn't say anything before because I just recently began admitting that to myself."</p>
<p>Cat Noir lifted his gaze to met his partner's face. "I love you, too, Bug. I always have. Do you believe me? That I love the girl under the mask?" He smiled at her, but still more questions hung on the tip of his tongue.</p>
<p>"Yes, I do believe you." Ladybug pulled him into a tight, intimate embrace and he buried his head in her neck. Suspended between them were unspoken oaths and desires. Hands danced across the entwined bodies as electricity coursed through every cell. Cat's lips brushed over a sliver of exposed skin above the collar of his partner's suit as she turned her face inward, permitting her lips to find his cheek.</p>
<p>The pair began to pull apart, an eternity stretching between them, stopping as shy lips passed by shy lips, leaving naught but a breath of air between them.</p>
<p>"Maybe we shouldn't," the red-clad heroine whispered, trying to let her logical brain resume control of her body.</p>
<p>"Maybe we should," came the soft, ragged reply.</p>
<p>They lingered for a lifetime before their lips met and the electricity in the air erupted into a lightning storm between them as the world fell away. Her lips were soft; he noticed a hint of strawberry. She melted into him as he guided her lower to the floor. Cat kept a hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer, eliminating any remaining space between them.</p>
<p>They were the last two hearts beating in the universe. As their legs intertwined, Ladybug's hands wove their way through the messy mop of blonde hair belonging to the boy half under her. The warmth of his lips and the deep rumble of a satisfied purr stoked the fire that swirled through her chest. She reveled in his touch as his scent of leather, spice, and cedar engulfed her. It was a familiar aroma, telling her she was home.</p>
<p>The pair parted only when their need for breath overpowered their need for each other. Cat still held her close as they remained on the floor, fearing that he may wake up if he let her go. When he spoke, his voice trembled with equal parts thrill and trepidation.</p>
<p>"Where do we go from here, Lovebug? Can we make this work?" Reluctantly, he loosened his grip as she moved to sit up.</p>
<p>"I don't know, Chaton. I want to, but how can we?" Tears of joy and sorrow intermingled as they streaked down her face. "We can't go on dates. If Hawk Moth found out what we mean to each other, truly, he would use that against us. We also have a duty to the city and its people. This," she gestured between them, "would be nothing more than stolen moments. And what would that mean for our regular lives? I don't want anyone else, Kitty, but really. How fair is it to hold ourselves back from having some semblance of normalcy when we're not in our suits?"</p>
<p>Cat hated this, seeing his beloved partner in turmoil. He found both of her hands and drew them up to his chest.</p>
<p>"My sweet bug," he began, kissing her hands. "If all we ever have is this moment, here and now, I can live with that. You are my world, but I have to understand your reservations. I want nothing more than for you to be happy."</p>
<p>Ladybug laid her head against his chest, still crying and preemptively regretting what she was about to say. "Kitty, you should find a sweet girl who makes you happy. Someone you can take out and shower with affection. You have so much love to give, Minou. You should find someone who will treat you right, who you can grow old with."</p>
<p>"No." The sheer force of his response shook her, causing her to draw back and look at his face. "There's only one girl that would come close to you. But knowing I may someday learn who you are under the mask, I don't want to miss my chance."</p>
<p>Ladybug pushed him away, grimacing. Heat rose in her face. She knew what she said to him, but she certainly hadn't expected him to say... <em>that.</em></p>
<p>"Who?" There was unmistakable venom dripping from that solitary word.</p>
<p>Cat shrank at the pain and anger in her face. "What?" He asked only to stall the inevitable response.</p>
<p>"Who is this <em>other girl</em> that could 'come close to me'?"</p>
<p>Cat Noir rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn't been thinking when he mentioned her. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt his lady.</p>
<p>"Answer me, Cat Noir." There was a pleading desperation lacing the ire in her statement.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and turned his face away and spoke in a small voice. "You know her. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You gave her the mouse Miraculous."</p>
<p>Something akin to confusion replaced the anger and betrayal in Ladybug's face. Her voice was soft and curious when she asked, "Do you love her?"</p>
<p>With a grimace, Cat returned his gaze to those bluebell eyes that felt like home. "I think I do. As much as you can love two people." His eyes widened in panic, fearing her retribution. Pleading, he cried out, "I'm sorry, Bug! I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you!"</p>
<p>"No, my sweet cat. It's okay. I shouldn't have gotten angry. Everything is so confusing right now and you're entitled to feel the way you do. You're my partner, no matter what happens."</p>
<p>"You really are my world, Bugaboo." Cat smiled in awe at the supremely selfless girl before him, wondering how he had been lucky enough for her to enter his life.</p>
<p>"Kitty, this weekend, we need to talk about going to the temple. But for now, I think we should get some sleep. It's getting pretty late." She hugged him and kissed his cheek before swinging away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. In Your Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A breeze tumbled through the dark of night, whispering against his skin, ruffling his golden hair. He saw as much as he felt, inhabiting the body as much as the space around himself. He saw himself enrobed in a black kaftan, inky embroidery surrounding the mandarin collar. His loose linen trousers, matching the depth of hue of his tunic, floated around him, fluttering just atop his bare feet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wiggling his toes, he couldn't be sure if he really felt the flora beneath him. His hands lilted over the reeds and tall grasses with the song of his deft fingers. Following the direction of the breeze and rippling moonlight with his gaze, his eyes came to rest on a distant, reverential, ethereal figure in flowing red. His pulse quickened and he knew he needed to reach her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stood, and watched herself stand, in among the asters and chicory, yarrow and purple clover. Lavender called to her on the breeze that joined the sunbeams tickling her cheeks, drawing a bright smile as she watched her own midnight hair dance around her face. Twirling in delight, her dress floated around her gracefully. Looking down and directly at herself, she saw deep red, tiered chiffon cascading to her ankles, hanging loosely from the ebony lace bateau neckline.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her gaze was lifted by an unseen hand, gentle in its insistence that she see the faceless boy in the black kaftan and trousers, his form nearly melting into the night sky behind him.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl of day stepped forward. The boy of night felt the invisible dam in his chest shatter. She was the only one who could quell the waterfall threatening to drown him. He couldn't understand why he placed so much trust in the face obscured by sunlight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy of night stepped forward. The girl of day felt her heart burst into invisible flame. He was the only one who could quench the blaze threatening to engulf her. She couldn't understand why she placed so much trust in the face obscured by shadow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the two figures advanced toward one another, the landscape pitched and the silence crescendoed. Flowers receded from his footfalls and the night feverishly tried to escape her presence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pair began to close the distance between them, fervent in their resolve that the other was their missing piece. Running in earnest, silently shouting, fingers outstretched and trembling with the remaining breath between them. Almost...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Almost...</em>
</p><p>"BUG!"</p><p>"CAT!"</p><p>Separated by streets and storefronts, Adrien and Marinette simultaneously bolted upright in their respective beds, panting to regain breath, damp clothes clinging to skin streaked with cold sweat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lost in Thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette sat on her bedroom floor, resigned in the haze of the last twenty-four hours. <em>I told Cat Noir I love him. I </em>kissed <em>Cat Noir. Nope. I made out with that boy.</em></p>
<p>Her thoughts were consumed, too, by the contents of the previous night's dream. Active though her mind was, her body had given up in sheer exhaustion - an all too familiar feeling. Sleep had never returned; the post-dream anxiety and cold sweat-laden sheets that needed to be changed had fully prevented it.</p>
<p>She hadn't fared well in school, either, despite Alya's ministrations about the day being almost over and how there was only one more school day to worry about for the week. One small victory was that Marinette didn't fall asleep in class again. Twice in one week would've landed her in detention, for sure. She'd been lost in her head all day, barely able to contribute to class or conversation. Even lunch, a usually welcome reprieve from the doldrums of the day, did nothing to help subdue her mental disquiet from the night prior.</p>
<p>She had noticed Adrien eating alone again, looking withdrawn and nearly as tired as she felt. Not considering for a second that he'd <em>chosen</em> to sit alone in thought and maybe her presence may not be welcome, she sat next to him on the bench and expressed her concern. But she'd found him... apprehensive? No, that couldn't be it. Adrien was <em>never</em> nervous around Marinette. It had always been the opposite. And was he being evasive? Though not unkind, his answers were short and vague. And his smile had been missing <em>something</em>. The change in temperament was jarring, but Marinette did her best to conceal her chagrin.</p>
<p>Warm streams of sunset filtered through Marinette's windows as her fingers absentmindedly fiddled with the fibers of her rug. Tikki floated leisurely near Marinette with a large cookie, firmly situated between her little kwami arms. She was used to these frequent crises and repeated her primary refrain.</p>
<p>"Don't worry so much, Marinette."</p>
<p>"Easy for you to say! You don't have to worry about <em>boys</em>. Sweet, sad, tired model boys and charming, impulsive, electrifying superhero boys! Ughhh!" Her hands flew up to hide her face.</p>
<p>Tikki giggled sweetly, but darted away abruptly when she heard a light thump overhead.</p>
<p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thirty minutes earlier</em>
</p>
<p>Adrien sat on his couch, eyes refusing to focus. He barely remembered coming home from school, eating dinner, or his Chinese lesson. Only flashes of the day surfaced in his mind: A test, but what subject? Chloe's shrill voice, but to whom had she been speaking? Marinette sitting next to him, sapphires burning with worry, a hand on his arm. <em>But what did I say to her?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Marinette.</em>
</p>
<p>Eyes closed in attempted concentration, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, a deep, earthy funk assaulted his olfactory receptors causing him to scowl.</p>
<p>"Plagg! Do you <em>have to</em> wave that stuff in front of my face?!"</p>
<p>"Come on, kid. You gotta snap out of it. You've been in a <em>funk</em> all day. Heh. Catch that? <em>Funk.</em>"</p>
<p>Choosing to ignore to crafty, yet inappropriately timed pun, Adrien retorted, "Of course I have! Patrol...and just thinking about what LB said. And what I said to her." <em>Oh</em>, <em>Marinette. Why did I mention her to Ladybug? God, that was so stupid. </em>"And I couldn't go back to sleep after that..I don't know..was it really just a dream? It felt more real." Adrien rubbed his eyes and sighed in defeat. "What do I do, Plagg?" He let his semi-rhetorical, desperate whine fall from his lips.</p>
<p>"Have some cheese? I've never had a problem with cheese."</p>
<p>Adrien found his body moving on autopilot, bounding and flipping over Parisian rooftops, watching the sun slip under the horizon. He didn't register much more than the wind in his hair until he landed on a familiar balcony.</p>
<p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p>
<p>After waiting with bated breath for a full minute, Marinette still hadn't heard the tell-tale knock of her friendly, neighborhood alley cat. Confusion and concern tied her in knots, but she made her way to the hatch and pulled herself up onto the terrace. She was met with the vision of a lost cat, hands gripping the railing; it seemed as though he didn't know where he was or how he'd gotten there. She reached a tentative hand out to Cat Noir, calming slightly when he didn't shy away from her touch.</p>
<p>"Kitty? Come inside and sit with me."</p>
<p>Settled onto the chaise with hot chocolates, Marinette and Cat Noir observed a tense silence, until it became too much for the girl.</p>
<p>"You don't have to talk to me, but I'm here for you. I've never seen you like this, Cat."</p>
<p>He looked at her and smiled - a small, sad smile. Setting down his mug, Cat Noir stood and began pacing, rubbing the back of his neck as he gathered his wits and words.</p>
<p>"This week has been confusing, wonderful...heartbreaking. Ladybug finally said she loves me. <em>ME." </em>There was a modicum of incredulity, laced with anguish. "But she doesn't think we can make it work and it's...it's not fair!" His petulant cry caused his features to flare briefly with anger before they softened again.</p>
<p>Marinette's look of concern only grew. Cat Noir huffed and gave her a wry smile. "Just my luck, huh?"</p>
<p>He resumed his seat next to her and hung his head, forearms resting on his knees as his shoulders tensed and hunched in emotional torment. He added in a small voice, "She told me to find someone else because all we would ever have is stolen moments. And <em>Hawk Moth</em> would use our connection against us. I know she's scared, but... There's nothing we can't handle together."</p>
<p>"Oh, Cat." She spoke faintly and began to cry, unsure if it was more for him or herself.</p>
<p>"You want to know the hardest part? I actually <em>have</em> been thinking about someone else. I couldn't help falling for her, too. She's fierce and fiery, but soft and kind. The stupid thing is that I told Ladybug."</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Cat. I wish I knew what to say or how to help." Marinette rested a hand on his back, doing her best to mask how her heart shattered.</p>
<p>Cat's breath hitched as he wiped his eyes. With a low, somber voice he said simply, "The only thing that could help is if I could still possibly hope that the two girls I fell for were one and the same. But I can't hope. I've seen them standing side by side. And I can't change my target. Even falling for someone else, I've never stopped loving LB for a single second. I never will. I'll wait for her for as long as I need to. I..." The boy in black sighed heavily, feeling defeated, and he tore his gaze away from his friend - from the girl he never expected to fall for. But he couldn't blame her. He stood so suddenly, Marinette nearly dropped her mug in surprise. "I should go." He spoke with an irrefutable determination.</p>
<p>Marinette could do nothing but watch as he quickly made his way to the loft, turning to offer a brief but sincere, "Thank you, Princess," before leaping out into the blustery October night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Short Circuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday morning dawned and Adrien woke from another fitful, restless, but thankfully dreamless, sleep, feeling, if possible, worse than he had been. After a few minutes, he realized that the day prior was the first akuma-free day in ages and hoped the day ahead would bring the same luck.</p>
<p>He couldn't think anymore, as emotionally exhausted as he was. However, even as coherent thought eluded him, Adrien still faced the whirling, indiscriminate visions of Ladybug, Marinette, and that <em>dream. Come on, Adrien. Pull yourself together. It was a </em>dream<em>. It didn't mean anything.</em> <em><strong>But</strong></em><em> if it didn't mean anything, why did it feel so real? What if Ladybug...No, people don't share dreams.</em></p>
<p>Nathalie's voice pierced through the blonde boy's fog. "Your father wishes to speak with you before school, Adrien."</p>
<p>Maintaining his expression as he'd been trained, he grimaced inwardly. Pacing through the foyer to Gabriel Agreste's atelier, Adrien what he could possibly have done wrong in recent memory. Finally reaching the door, he knocked tentatively.</p>
<p>"Enter." A cold, measured voice filtered through.</p>
<p>Adrien walked to the center of the room before speaking. "You wished to see me, Father?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Adrien. I will be leaving for Milan this evening and plan to return Monday next. Nathalie will accompany me. Your bodyguard will ensure you hold to your schedule. He is to know your whereabouts at all times. Photo shoots are postponed until we return. I trust you will maintain expectations in my absence."</p>
<p>The last statement was not a question. Gabriel's voice was even, but Adrien knew his father well enough to detect the implicit warning.</p>
<p>"Yes, Father."</p>
<p>"Very well. Dismissed."</p>
<p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p>
<p>Marinette, Alya, and Nino waited for Adrien on the school steps as they usually did. The latter two joked about Marinette's sudden timeliness, earning a playful scowl from the aspiring designer-turned-secret -superhero.</p>
<p>"I'm never<em> late</em>. I just happen to operate on Marinette Standard Time. It's not my fault if you two can't keep up with it." The blunette smirked as she looked away from her friends to feign indignation. But her attention was swiftly drawn away as a familiar dark sedan came to a halt in the drop-off lane.</p>
<p>Marinette prided herself on being able to maintain composure around Adrien now. She also almost completely accepted that Adrien wouldn't suddenly declare his undying love for her, mostly. Kind of. But she couldn't help eyeing him as he exited the car wearing a new <em>Gabriel</em> peacoat in black <em>(Oh, black is his color.)</em> and a plaid scarf echoing the inspirational colors of the autumn in which they found themselves.</p>
<p>As she looked on, her brow furrowed at seeing Chloe latch onto Adrien's arm. That furrow was soon replaced, however, by utter shock as she watched him tear himself away from the mayor's daughter, saying words that didn't quite reach her on the steps.</p>
<p>Adrien quickly removed himself from Chloe's presence, covering the space between the drop-off lane and the steps in the time it took her to screech and subsequently shout, "Unacceptable! Utterly UNACCEPTABLE!" He maintained an uncharacteristic scowl until he heard a distant, sugary voice call his name.</p>
<p>"Adrien? Are you okay?" Marinette's concern poured from her face at the same rate as the comfort he pulled from her.</p>
<p>His features softened considerably and he took a deep breath before speaking.</p>
<p>"Hi, Marinette. I'll be fine. Just tired. And completely over Queen Bee buzzing around me <em>all the time</em>."</p>
<p>Marinette snorted and quickly covered her mouth, but was unable to hide the sheer joy in her eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh! I just... I thought she was your friend. I really don't mean to be rude."</p>
<p>With a dry chuckle, Adrien said, "No, it's okay. I'm just...sick of her hanging on me like there's something there. Especially when there never will be. I didn't mean to be so harsh, but she doesn't listen."</p>
<p>Marinette reached a tentative hand out to his forearm.</p>
<p>"Hey, it's not always easy sticking up for yourself. I should know. But, for what it's worth, I'm proud of you for demanding respect." She smiled sweetly, forcing herself to hold eye contact. She was sincere and wanted him to understand that unequivocal fact.</p>
<p>Adrien placed a gentle hand over hers on his arm and said, "Thank you, Marinette. I really appreciate it. You really are our Everyday Ladybug. I hope you know how wonderful you are." And with that, he grabbed Nino and walked to class as the dumbfounded blunette stared after him.</p>
<p>Per usual, when Marinette found herself speaking to Adrien, the world melted around them. Perfectly normal when talking to important friends, she reasoned. This occasion was no different. Well, it was a little different in that Marinette's brain decided to short circuit. She thought that was a thing of the past. But his hand touched hers. He blatantly complimented her. Of course, she short circuited. No... Marinette's brain just didn't exist anymore, having fallen into an oubliette of dreamy reverie, never to be recovered.</p>
<p>So, when Alya, who had long since been forgotten, and who saw the entire interchange, decided to speak to her friend with the blackberry locks and tendency to fall, Marinette whipped around with flailing limbs so quickly that Alya had no time to react and earned a fresh black eye.</p>
<p>"AHHH! ALYA! I'm so sorry! You startled me!"</p>
<p>"GIRL! I've been standing here the <em>whole</em> time. Good right hook though! I'll forgive you if you admit you're still not over him." With only one good eye for the time being, Alya still managed the cheekiest, cockiest grin. Marinette started pulling her along to class, feeling sheepish.</p>
<p>"Yes, I am, Al! God... it's complicated is all..."</p>
<p>"No it's not! You like him and seems like he's coming around. Just give it time, girl!"</p>
<p>"Alya, let it go. It's fine. I'm fine. You're fine. Everything is <em>fine</em>." Marinette's voice brought Nino's and Adrien's attention to the girls as they walked into the classroom with a couple minutes to spare.</p>
<p>Nino jumped up to meet Alya, staring at her face. "DUDE! I was just with you! What happened to your face?"</p>
<p>"Oh, Marinette punched me," Alya said laughing.</p>
<p>Adrien met Marinette's eyes and raised his eyebrows in curious wonder. Smiling at her, he said with a wink, "I didn't know you had it in you, Mari."</p>
<p>Marinette's eyes widened in comical horror as a pomegranate hue crept up her face. Finding her seat, she mumbled so quietly, Adrien almost didn't catch it. "I'm just gonna sit down and die of embarrassment."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Visions and Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Girl, please tell your parents that the espresso machine was a <em>wise</em> investment." Alya leaned against the back of their bench in the Place de Vosges park as she took a sip of her caffeine-laden latte.</p><p>Marinette responded with a nod and a barely audible "Uh huh." She was still reeling from the day prior. Okay, the last few days, really. A boon though the sweet brown nectar of gods undoubtedly was, the extremely limited amount of sleep Marinette had been able to procure over the last three nights was no match for the anxiety-induced insomnia that <em>boys</em> could cause. At the moment, she could do little more than pull her feet up onto the bench and rest her head on her knees.</p><p>Turning a little so she could properly look at her sleepy, pigtailed friend. "What is going on with you? You obviously have a lot on your plate. And <em>normally </em>you put up a good front. But this week you've just been off. Tell Mama Alya all about your woes, baby girl." She offered a playful but pressing grin.</p><p>"Boys are stupid," Marinette whined.</p><p>A short burst of laughter turned a number of heads in the direction of the two girls. Alya had a habit of commanding any space she entered. "OF COURSE they are! Talk to me!"</p><p>Marinette slid off the bench to pace as her tension grew, thinking about her forever crush, who was obviously the reason the sun rose every morning, and her akuma-fighting partner - the most hopelessly romantic human to ever exist who just so happened to kiss like a Greek god.</p><p>"You remember when I talked to Buttercup to clear things up after some heretofore <em>unknown</em> entity divulged my deepest, darkest secret right to his beautiful face?"</p><p>"Uh huh." Alya's eyes narrowed suspiciously, unsure where the conversation was going</p><p>"Okay, well... I left some stuff out." Alya gasped, looking betrayed. Marinette very purposely ignored the journalist's expression and continued, "He told me that he was in love with someone else. I already knew that because he mentioned it in passing when he took me home after that day at the Grevin Wax Museum. I decided to just get over him because I figured it was Kagami after seeing them together. So then Luka, Summer, break up. You know all about that. WELL, come to find out, IT WASN'T KAGAMI!"</p><p>Marinette was frantic in her explanation, spurred on by Alya gasping in shock in all the right places.</p><p>"...and obviously we're friends and I'm not stupid around him anymore. So it's fine. I'm over him right? Don't look at me like that. I'm getting there. Now, this is the part I can't tell you much about - No! I can't so don't go all investigative reporter on me -" Alya looked scandalized as the blunette continued.</p><p>"Anyway, I started hanging out with a friend more. You've never met him," she added quickly. "He was super supportive but kind of annoying at first. But the more I was around him, and not hung up on Buttercup, the more I started to notice just how sweet this guy really is. Total hopeless romantic. And I started falling for him." Alya's eyes widened more than Marinette thought possible. "Oh, if you think that's good, how about this: I TOLD HIM THIS WEEK. It wasn't even hard. Not like all those times I tried to tell Buttercup."</p><p>Alya stood and got right in front of Marinette's face, noses nearly touching, and said quietly, "Mari, are you telling me that you've been snuggling up and making out with some mystery dude and you <em>never</em> told me?"</p><p>"NO! Well, once." Alya was pleased to see that Marinette had the decency to at least look sheepish. "I can't tell you anymore Alya! Please just trust me on this," Marinette pleaded.</p><p>"Alright," Alya said, holding her hands up as a sign of retreat. "I understand secrets. Please continue."</p><p><em>I know you do Rena Rouge,</em> Marinette thought smugly.</p><p>"I really thought I was over him. Buttercup. I took his pictures down. Got rid of his schedule, which I realize now was pretty creepy. And I was ready to focus on my mystery man, as you call him. But, Alya, when he touched my hand yesterday... I ceased to exist." Marinette flopped back onto the bench and promptly melted into it.</p><p>"Oh, trust, girl. I know. I've got the shiner to prove it." Alya laughed brightly and continued. "So why don't you go for it now? Are you and mystery man even a real couple? I've noticed how Buttercup's been looking at you the past few days. Maybe he's over that other girl and has realized how perfect you are."</p><p>Marinette shook her head so vehemently, that one of her pigtails nearly came undone. "I can't do that! Even if he <em>is</em> over his mystery crush, the ball is in <em>his</em> court. Besides, I'm seeing <em>my</em> mystery boy tonight and I need to focus on one crisis at a time."</p><p>The girls continued to talk, eventually moving on to lighter topics, enjoying the autumn landscape of the park for a short while longer. That is, until the traitor Alya Cesaire abandoned her best friend for her boyfriend, Nino.</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>Cat Noir stood atop Notre Dame, basking in the warm sunset rays that failed spectacularly at alleviating his restlessness about seeing Ladybug for the first time since Wednesday. He leaned against the structure, obscuring his face in shadow.</p><p>Not long after Cat's arrival, an angel in red and black dropped nearby, bathed in a soft, golden light. As he watched her lithe movements, his heart leapt into his throat and he forgot how to breathe.</p><p>"Hi, Kitty." Her voice trembled, but all that mattered to the black-clad hero was that she spoke. Did she soak her words in honey before saying them?</p><p>Ladybug took a few tremulous steps, joining her partner in the shadows. Peering up at him, she saw his glowing chartreuse eyes, wide in wonder and warm enough to melt her apprehension. In that moment, nearly all doubt seemed to spill from her in buckets. She reached out for both of his hands, holding them low in the space between their bodies.</p><p>"Kitty, I -"</p><p>"No, Bug." He cut her off quickly but softly. "I have some things I need to say before I lose my nerve."</p><p>"Okay." She blinked and gave a small nod, intrigued.</p><p>Cat Noir took a deep breath and began, "I've had a lot of time to think about what you said and I need you to know that I'll wait for you for as long as I have to. I know you're scared. I know you think that being together would give Hawk Moth more ammunition against us, but... Look, we're partners regardless, right? Yin and Yang. Even if there's nothing romantic between us, I would still risk everything to keep you safe - from Hawk Moth or his stupid akumas. Or even a misplaced yoyo swing." He chuckled lightly as his brilliant humor. "And honestly, Bug, I think you'd do the same for me. At least, I hope you would..." He looked into her eyes beseechingly, drawing her hands up to his chest.</p><p>"I would..." She whispered.</p><p>"Hawk Moth is annoying, but he isn't completely stupid. He knows we protect each other. So why can't we steal those moments, anyway? Just you and me, Milady?"</p><p>A single tear slid down Ladybug's cheek. "I really can't argue with that, Minou. Nor do I want to. Which is what I was going to say, by the way. But I'm glad you spoke first because you were far more eloquent than I would've been." She chuckled and smiled at him. Reaching up on tiptoes and wrapping her arms around his neck, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his.</p><p>Cat Noir enveloped her in his arms, placing a strong hand on the small of her back while the other rested on the back of her neck, lacing through her hair and loosening her pigtails. Pulling her as close as physically possible to eliminate any modicum of space, she melted into him.</p><p>Energy surged around their entwined bodies, crackling. And they lost themselves.</p><p>
  <em>The boy of night, in his black kaftan, and the girl of day, in her red chiffon, bested the unseen current trying to keep them apart. She needed him to quench the flame. He needed her to dam the flood. Each grasping the other's wrists, pulling closer. A flash of blinding white light was settled by swirling black mist around their bodies. Wildflowers spread over the ground beneath their feet, overtaking his reeds and grasses. The inky black of night rapidly painted the whole of the sky, pulling the Moon to center, bathing the boy and girl in silver light. His back faced the full Moon, his face perpetually obscured by shadow. The Moon's bright beams, in turn, obscured her face in light. Each pair of arms drew the other's body closer than was possible. Noses touched, lips brushed.</em>
</p><p>A spark flitted through Cat Noir's and Ladybug's interlocked lips causing them to jump apart. Simultaneously, the heroes raised shaking fingers to their respective lips and nervous eyes met across the new space between them.</p><p>"Did you -"</p><p>"Did you -"</p><p>Blinking in disbelief, Cat Noir said slowly, "The dream...I.. you...did we..?" Surprised, he was unable to complete any of the many questions buzzing through his head.</p><p>"I uh...I guess so. What do you think it means?" Ladybug asked, concerned but unafraid.</p><p>Regaining the composure he'd lost, Cat replied, "I wasn't sure at first. I almost wrote it off. But after that, I don't know, <em>vision</em>? Just now...I..Bug? Do you believe in soulmates?"</p><p>"I ... don't know. But..." Ladybug's usual confidence withered under his affectionate and curious gaze.</p><p>Cat Noir had seen Ladybug unsure only a few times and decided not to push her any further. Instead, he pulled her close and whispered, "You don't have to answer, Milady." He nuzzled into her neck, feeling her tension dissipate. His heart fluttered and he kissed her cheek.</p><p>Pulling away so he could see her face, he asked playfully, "Well, should we get to it, Bugaboo? This city won't <em>paw</em>-trol itself."</p><p>Ladybug rolled her eyes and giggled. "Okay, Kitty. Can we...patrol together?"</p><p>"I thought you'd never ask."</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>Their spirits still high after an akuma- and crime-free patrol. Ladybug landed on the top of the Eiffel Tower. Cat Noir landed seconds after his partner and silently approached, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder as they looked peacefully out at the twinkling city below.</p><p>Ladybug submitted to the warmth of his entire being. She placed one hand over his arms and reached up with the other to caress his cheek, feeling a deep rumble vibrating through his chest.</p><p>"Are you purring, Chaton?" There was no judgment in her voice, only curious wonder.</p><p>"Yes," he replied in a breath, planting a light kiss on the red hero's neck, just below her ear , delighting as a shiver coursed through her.</p><p>Ladybug turned slightly, taking in the boy's adoring gaze. He leaned in to meet her lips with his. He grinned in to the loving kiss, soaking in his new reality. Turning her fully to face him, he stroked her cheek and whispered, "I can't believe this is real."</p><p>They stayed in each other's arms for some time, foreheads resting together, swaying to an unheard tune. But finally, Ladybug relented to the nagging sense of responsibility of being a secret superhero and broke the silence.</p><p>"Minou, we need to discuss the temple."</p><p>He followed her lead as she sat, reclining against the exterior of Gustav Eiffel's office. Stretching, Cat Noir lay on the floor, resting his head in Ladybug's lap, inviting her to scratch behind his cat ears.</p><p>"I think we should leave sooner rather than later. I'm actually really surprised there haven't been any akumas in a few days. But I don't think we can count on Hawk Moth to refrain for too long. We need to have others patrol while were gone. And that's an issue in and of itself."</p><p>"How so, Lovebug?" He purred into her contemplative touch.</p><p>"Well, I know you saw everyone's identities when Chloe was Miracle Queen..."</p><p>"Mm hmm. I still don't know yours, though," he responded smoothly.</p><p>"In due time, kit-cat. Anyway, I let them keep their Miraculouses after that. I know none of them remember anything. But Hawk Moth most certainly does, so they're targets - even if he doesn't know what their connections are to each other or to us, or if a connection even exists. I couldn't leave them with no way to defend themselves. But that simple fact makes me wonder if I should recruit new heroes. I mean, what if Hawk Moth is just waiting around to see them out and about before he strikes? But then again, new heroes could be a hindrance; they won't be as adept at using their powers. Oh, <em>and</em> we'll need to borrow Kalkki, which leaves Max vulnerable. But I guess, I could trade with him, maybe? Just temporarily."</p><p>Ladybug was speaking so quickly, Cat Noir could feel her increasing heart rate and panic. Sitting up next to the girl in red, Cat put and arm around her and pulled her close to his chest.</p><p>"Bug, I know being Guardian is a daunting and heavy responsibility. But, if anyone can take bear that weight, it's you. You're the strongest person I know. Even when you doubt yourself, you pause and realize there's a solution to everything. You were chosen for a reason. And don't forget - you're not alone in this. You said we're a team. Don't panic because I will support you in any way you let me." He kissed the top of her head, calming her.</p><p>"So then, what do you think?"</p><p>"About using old or new heroes?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Cat Noir stroked his partner's arm as he pondered for a brief moment, then answered, "Why not both?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, Rena and Carapace are invaluable. If anything happened, Rena could project an illusion of us fighting, stalling long enough for us to actually return. Carapace could keep her safe if that were to go sideways. You're right about Max. Borrowing Kalkki would leave him vulnerable. Do you have any ideas for which other Miraculous he could borrow in the mean time?"</p><p>"Hmm... Oh! Maybe Orikko? The Rooster Miraculous of Fortitude! That would be perfect! What about new heroes?"</p><p>"Maybe it's time to give Alix the watch?"</p><p>Ladybug's eyes widened and she jumped up in excitement. "Oh my god, Kitty! YES! You're a genius!" Cat's smug grin went unnoticed. "She's already proven herself! We couldn't have beaten Timetagger without her. Or..." She trailed off and a sadness crept in, furrowing her brow.</p><p>On his feet, Cat Noir reached for Ladybug. Embracing her tightly, he poured out every ounce of love he felt for his partner. "Dry your tears, Lovebug. I'm still in black." In an effort to redirect her thoughts and bring her focus back to planning, he asked, "Why do you want to go to the temple?"</p><p>The girl wiped her fresh tears with the back of her hand and sniffled, forcing composure.</p><p>"Well, first, I want to introduce myself as the new Guardian. Then maybe see if they have any materials that can help us. Like a way to sense Miraculous or...or..I don't even know. Just something we don't already know. I expect it to be a quick trip. But, if I'm honest, I'm afraid they'll take Tikki and tell me I'm not worthy enough to be Guardian..." Her voice faltered.</p><p>"Will you <em>let</em> that happen?"</p><p>"I don't...What?"</p><p>"Will <em>you</em>, Ladybug, leader of heroes and Guardian of the Miraculous, <em>let</em> that happen?" He asked his question simply, knowing the answer.</p><p>Ladybug blinked in utter awe at the black-clad hero before her and shook her head. "No."</p><p>"No, you won't. Because you're Ladybug. Master Fu <em>chose</em> you. Twice, in fact. And if that's not enough? <em>I</em> won't let that happen. You do what's right and you see things through to the end, no matter what. And that, my sweet Bugaboo, is just one of the many reasons I fell for you." He held her face gently, sweeping a thumb over her lower lip.</p><p>"So...wh... when should we go?" Her voice quavered as she trembled lightly from his touch.</p><p>A knowing smirk crept along his mouth. He kissed her, lips parted slightly, imbuing just enough emotion to make her knees nearly buckle. Smiling into the kiss, he pulled away just enough to brush along her cheek and whisper in her ear, "How about as soon as <em>paws</em>-ible?"</p><p>She pulled away and rolled her eyes, but her wide smile betrayed her. "That was awful!"</p><p>"I think you mean '<em>paw</em>-ful.'" He chuckled brightly and dodged the attempted swat to his shoulder.</p><p>"Okay, alley cat. How soon is 'soon'?"</p><p>"This week? Take a few days to alert the others and let them take Wednesday patrol?"</p><p>"Good idea, Kitty."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Mise en Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday and leftover homework: a combination hated by any sensible teen. But that was just the day and situation in which Alya and Nino found themselves. Alya, however, had trouble focusing on the task at hand, preferring to complain about the lack of recent akumas and the potential effect on the LadyBlog. She also took time to pester Nino about Adrien's newfound attention to Marinette.</p><p>"I dunno what to tell ya, babe. My dude hasn't said anything to me about her. You want me to text and ask him?"</p><p>"What?! NO! Ugh. He's oblivious and you're tactless." She scoffed.</p><p>"Hey!" The DJ looked positively scandalized.</p><p>"I love you, but it's true and you know it."</p><p>A text notification pinged on Alya's cell phone. Confusion swept over her visage as she faced the screen to her boyfriend. "Do you know this number?"</p><p>"Nope. Just open it. Maybe you can mess with them if it's a wrong number." Nino chuckled at his own wit but stopped abruptly when Alya gasped.</p><p>"We have to go!" Her urgent tone spurred Nino's concern, so she handed him the phone to read the message.</p><p>[Unknown]: Meet me at the top of the Eiffel Tower in 15min. Bring the ninja turtle. - LB</p><p>Feigning calm, Alya quickly told Nora - no, Anansi - that she and Nino would be at the library and, yes, she'd be careful. Once out, the pair found a secluded area and called on Trixx and Wayzz for their transformations.</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>Alix Kubdel's week started out well. She got in a <em>great </em>nap during math class and she bested Kim at three of their five Monday Lunch Challenges. So yeah, things were pretty great. She was also happy to run into Marinette as she skated around the Trocodéro.</p><p>Alix and Marinette were friends, of course. So when Marinette mentioned needing measurements for her upcoming birthday (Halloween - which always made Juleka super jealous), she thought nothing of it. What Alix didn't expect, however, was for Marinette to take out a weird, round, red and black box thingy instead of a measuring tape.</p><p>"This will come as a shock to you," the blunette began with her back still facing the pink-haired tomboy, "but I am trusting you. I know you can keep a secret, and this one comes with a lot of responsibility."</p><p>"Okaayyy..." Alix was supremely confused. But that confusion became something else entirely when Marinette finally turned around with a smaller box in her hand.</p><p>"Alix Kubdel, this is the Miraculous of the Rabbit. The one you received from your future self is broken and out of time. You will use it for the greater good as the Hero of the Last Chance. Can I trust you?"</p><p>Alix could only stare at the box as she reached out with trembling fingers. It took her only a moment to realize what this meant, the gravity of the situation. But she still had questions.</p><p>"But why? Why <em>reveal</em> yourself to me? Does Cat Noir know who you are? This makes no sense and so much sense all at the same time."</p><p>"Your power allows you to maintain the balance of time and events. Cat does not know who I am; nor do I know his identity. You'll figure us out anyway. In fact, you tell me you know who I am. So why would I try to keep it from you if there's no way to do so?"</p><p>"This is amazing! You can count on me, LB! I won't disappoint. What do you need me to do?"</p><p>Marinette would've been lying if she'd said Alix's blatant acceptance of her role as Ladybug hadn't heartened her.</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>Max Kanté planned to spend his Tuesday evening building his new PC with the help of his AI robo-pal, Markov, for maximum optimization.</p><p>"It seems I have received a new text notification from a number that I do not recognize. Markov, can you please run this number through your databases and try to discover the sender's identity?"</p><p>"Of course, Max. That seems to be the safest course of action."</p><p>After a few flashing lights, Markov's emotive interface approximated a frown to indicate frustration. "The best result I found was a link to a prepaid cellular device. I believe the colloquialism is 'burner phone'. It was paid for with cash so there is no record. I cannot offer you a name."</p><p>Max understood the effort, thanking his self-made friend, and decided to simply read the message.</p><p>[Unknown]: Meet at Place de Vosges in 15min. Will be wearing trench coats. -LB</p><p>Ten minutes later, Max warily walked into the park. After scanning the benches, patches of grass, and seating around the fountain, Max saw no indication of anyone waiting around in trench coats. After nearly five minutes of visual search, Max, whose affinity for punctuality was quite pronounced, turned to walk away.</p><p>A he turned, however, he came face to face with two figures in trench coats - one grey and one black. Both figures wore precariously perched trilby hats. Even with the hat brims and upturned coat collars, the pair's smirking faces were in no way obscured.</p><p>"What's up, Max?" Cat Noir asked slyly.</p><p>Pulling himself together after a fleeting loss of composure, Max found his voice and inquired about the heroes' purpose and attire.</p><p>"Cat boy here thought it would be funny...and I lost a bet," Ladybug chuckled. "We'll make it quick, Max. We need to borrow Kalkki tomorrow night. When you get to school in the morning, leave the Miraculous in your locker. One of us will retrieve it. But we won't leave you unprotected. You will borrow the Rooster in Kalkki's stead."</p><p>Max looked somewhat concerned, but ultimately consented to the trade.</p><p>Cat Noir then, in complete opposition to the secretive guise the two had donned, made quite a loud and cheeky display of signing something before handing it over and saying, "And here is your autograph. You're a wonderful fan! It was great meeting you!"</p><p>With a salute, the two vaulted away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Secret Rendezvous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How did you guys do on that history test this morning?" Alya asked as she, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette found a lunch table. "I'm sure I passed but that essay question was <em>torture</em>."</p><p>"Well, I have to pass. I don't have much choice," said Adrien, matter-of-factly.</p><p>Marinette's heart broke for the blonde ray of sunshine that sat next to her. No one should ever feel as though participation in their own life was at the behest another. She opened her mouth to at least sympathize and maybe offer whatever support he might need, but was beaten to it when Nino piped up.</p><p>"<em>Dude</em>. Your pops is a real... piece of work." Adrien might not always pick up on social cues, but he certainly caught the change in his best friend's inflection, indicating a last-second word change. Considering the simple fact that he'd thought similarly, even if he did deeply desire his father's love and approval, Adrien couldn't be the least bit offended, thus nodding in agreement.</p><p>It was the briefest touch, a soft hand lay over his forearm on the table. Marinette had found a surge of confidence, realizing that, in that moment, Adrien's need for support overrode her own lingering shyness round him. A warmth, somehow inexplicably familiar, engulfed him and the knots in his core tightened. When his eyes met hers, she flushed a brilliant beet-like color and quickly withdrew her hand.</p><p>Trying to quell her momentary embarrassment, Marinette continued the conversation. "Ahem... mmm... Well, I... uhh.. I think I did pretty well, considering I didn't study. I really enjoy learning about the different Chinese dynasties."</p><p>Alya saw the entire exchange. She was often present for these moments considering how often she and Marinette were in each other's company and how often she was forgotten when Sunshine Boy entered the scene. But, being the best friend she was, she knew it was her solemn duty to pull Marinette out of embarrassing situations. Besides, if Marinette didn't want to pursue someone she didn't think she had a chance with, Alya certainly wasn't going to let the blunette slip into old patterns. No matter <em>how sickeningly adorable they would be as a couple.</em></p><p>"Okay, have you guys been keeping up on the LadyBlog? Even though we haven't had akumas in a few days, Ladybug and Cat Noir have still been sighted all over Paris! I've been sent pictures of them doing the most <em>awesome</em> stuff! On Sunday, they passed out pumpkin shaped cookies to kids at local hospitals! Oh! And the juiciest bit? They were seen <em>dancing </em>to a quartet in Jardin de Luxembourg. I really hope they're together! It would make my heart soooo HAPPY." Alya pretended to swoon into Nino, giggling.</p><p>"UGH! That's utterly ridiculous."</p><p>"What's your problem now, Chloe?" Marinette asked resignedly.</p><p>"And why do you think you can invite yourself into <em>our </em>conversation?" Alya added with a little more bite.</p><p>With the snottiest, "Hrmph," Chloe decided to fill them in, for their benefit, obviously. "First of all, <em>hi Adrikins</em>," she simpered. "Second, I'm part of any conversation that has to do with <em>those two</em>. Not only is Cat Noir the most utterly useless of them, Ladybug isn't even worth his spit. I don't know what he sees in that stupid bug. Besides, she's probably only settling for <em>him</em> because she'd never be able to get anyone else."</p><p>Looking positively pleased with herself, Chloe decided to stand in the same spot and check her nails, mustering the smuggest smirk possible.</p><p>Adrien slammed his fist on the table, ready to put his childhood friend in her place when he noticed Marinette violently rise, her chair toppling behind her. Alya flew across the table and grabbed the girl's wrist to hold her back, but Marinette made no move to hit Chloe. Instead, she spoke with pure venom in every word. If she'd ever thought Chloe could redeem herself, especially after being defeated as Miracle Queen, that ended in that instant.</p><p>"<em>How. Dare. You.</em> You wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for Ladybug AND Cat Noir. As many times as you've directly caused someone to be akumatized, you owe them your <em>life</em>. First of all, Cat Noir is her <em>partner</em>, not her sidekick or her lackey. He's done more for this city than you could ever hope to do!" Seething with rage, Marinette blinked away tears. It wouldn't do to become akumatized herself. She felt a warm touch on her other hand. Looking down, she saw Adrien holding her hand. She took a deep breath and continued. "Ladybug <em>and</em> Cat Noir put their lives on the line for every citizen, no matter how ungrateful they may be. He's jumped into the line of fire to protect her countless times. And if she <em>is</em> falling for him, which is no one's business, by the way, maybe it's because she's opened her eyes to how wonderful he is and how lost she'd be without him."</p><p>In a second of silence, Marinette became acutely aware of the number of eyes on her. The entire lunch room had fallen silent, watching the confrontation.</p><p>Without looking at the flabbergasted mayor's daughter, Adrien said in a low growl, "Leave, Chloe."</p><p>When she tried to protest, he repeated himself in a way that enforced the fact that there was no more to discuss. Turning on her heel in a huff, Chloe stalked away muttering incoherently about her father.</p><p>Resuming her seat, Marinette made herself small, still vaguely aware of Adrien's hand on hers. "I hope I didn't go too far. I really hope she doesn't get akumatized again."</p><p>"Hey," Adrien said. "Even if she does, it's nothing Ladybug and Cat Noir can't handle. That was amazing, Marinette. I'm sure Cat Noir, especially, would be floored by how you just defended them."</p><p>"OH MY GOD GIRL! That was FIRE!" Alya's eyes were wide in admiration and shock, phone in her hand, having recorded most of what Marinette had said once she realized no punches would be thrown. Even Nino chimed in with praise.</p><p>Marinette's heart began to lighten, happy with the support she was receiving from her friends. <em>(When did he let go of my hand?)</em> It didn't take long for the mood to shift to more upbeat topics - many of which resulted in laughter. Nearing the end of lunch, Alya asked Marinette if she was okay with her posting the video on the LadyBlog so the heroes could see just how much everyone, almost everyone, believed in them.</p><p>"Oh, that reminds me! Mari, I have a huge favor to ask. Nino and I kind of made plans tonight and I was hoping you'd cover for me if I tell my parents I'm at your place this evening. Not all night, but it might be late."</p><p>Marinette looked at her friend in utter shock. "Why, <em>Alya!</em> It sounds like you're asking me to <em>lie</em> for you!" She added a faux gasp for good measure. "What on Earth could you have planned that you would ask me to sully my good name by lying to your parents?" The blunette raised a questioning eyebrow, but laughed silently behind her poker face.</p><p>"PLEASE, girl! Nino and I have <em>really important</em> plans!" Alya pleaded desperately.</p><p>"The scandal! And on a school night?" Marinette added one more scolding before saying, "Of course I will!" She was fit to bursting and could no longer hold in her laughter, positively roaring at Alya's confusion and Nino's seeming embarrassment.</p><p>Adrien watched the scene unfold with a knowing grin, preferring to stay silent. He couldn't help but watch Marinette, too. The joyful flush of her cheeks, the twinkle in her eyes, her dreamy smile made even better by her highly kissable lips that must taste...He shook his head surreptitiously, trying to abate the intrusive, inappropriate thoughts. He can't look at her like that! He was with LB. Even if it wasn't officially official.</p><p>The chatter continued indistinctly while Adrien became lost in thought about his lady. But he caught a snippet of conversation that gave him pause. <em>Did Mari just ask Alya to cover for her, too? What?!</em></p><p>"Excusez-moi? Désolé, Little Miss Perfect Daughter is sneaking out on a school night?"</p><p>"You are, too! Don't look at me like that!" Marinette tried to defend herself to no avail.</p><p>"Yes, but that's expected of <em>me</em>." Alya cackled. "You got a hot date with your mystery boy, huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, but was met with a quick elbow to the ribs.</p><p>"<em>ALYA!" </em>Marinette hissed, shooting a furtive glance in the direction of one particular blonde model.</p><p>Adrien watched the exchange, his face impassive. It shouldn't bother him if Marinette has a date. After all, he's been spending every evening with Ladybug, right? There haven't even been any akumas lately; they've just been hanging out. And, of course, there's been a lot of kissing. So why, just now, hearing that Marinette had some kind of date with some mystery guy...why did it just feel like his heart had been cataclysmed?</p><p>After finalizing their clandestine plans and discussing at length that, no, Alya should not hope for an akuma no matter how slow the LadyBlog was at the moment, the end-of-lunch bell rang. Nino caught Alya's eye and indicated for her to go on to class. Getting Adrien's attention, the DJ pulled his best friend to a more secluded area.</p><p>"Dude, what's up? You've been super quiet for the last, like, thirty minutes."</p><p>"I don't know, Nino. Was... Was Alya serious about Marinette having a date tonight? Did she get back with Luka or something?" The blonde tried to stifle the pain in his voice.</p><p>Nino looked sheepish - something he had quite perfected. He even lifted the bill of his red cap and rubbed his head in what he thought was a rather casual way, but which very firmly betrayed his nerves.</p><p>"I dunno, dude. Alya hasn't told me anything, really. I don't know who it is or if it's even a date. Why?"</p><p>Steeling his resolve, Adrien said, with a distinct bite, "You know what? Never mind. Doesn't matter. Let's get to class before we're late."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check out some of my MLB fanart on my art Instagram @sparkplug_art</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Travel by Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cat Noir stood atop the Palais de Louvre leaning against his staff, watching the distorted reflections in the Pyramid as Selene chased Apollo, pulling her Moon into place. The boy in black heard soft steps patter behind him and smiled without turning around.</p>
<p>Small but strong arms snaked around his waist and he felt a kiss being pressed into his back between his shoulder blades. A pleasant shudder passed through him, settling somewhere behind his navel.</p>
<p>"You okay, Kitty? You seem preoccupied." Ladybug's soft voice floated up to him, warming him in a way he hadn't known he needed until just then.</p>
<p>"Just a weird day, Lovebug," Cat replied. In one swift, graceful movement, he spun around and pulled the girl as close as he could and whispered, his breath ghosting over her skin, "But it's infinitely better with you in my arms." He delighted in the way he made her tremble and kissed her cheek lightly.</p>
<p>Pulling away just enough to see her face in full, Cat Noir took in the beauty before him. She was apprehensive, he knew. She tried not to show it, but he could <em>smell</em> it; maybe it was the cat in him. The night ahead was a big step - for their partnership as well as her guardianship - even if they didn't learn anything new.</p>
<p>"Everything will be okay, Bugaboo. There's nothing we can't do together."</p>
<p>"I know, Kitty. Just nervous. I've already checked on Rena, Carapace, and Bunnyx. I really hope my luck holds out tonight. Hawk Moth has been quiet lately; but, just in case, Bunnyx and I came up with a contingency plan."</p>
<p>Cat Noir pouted like a child and whined at his lady, "I don't see why <em>she</em> gets to know who you are and I don't." He kicked his foot for good measure.</p>
<p>Ladybug laughed heartily. "She already knew! Or <em>will </em>know. Would have known? Oh, this timey-wimey stuff is confusing. Either way, it's not something I could have kept from her - not with her power. Besides, do you put noodles in the water before the water boils?"</p>
<p>"Yes?" He quipped hopefully.</p>
<p>Booping him on the nose, "Not, Kitty. We'll know when it's time. Now let's find somewhere secluded. We don't want anyone seeing us take off." Ladybug turned to go but stopped and, after a beat, turned back to say, "Chaton, thank you for always being there for me. And for coming with me tonight."</p>
<p>Cat Noir swelled with pride, seeing the grateful adoration in her gaze. "Bug, I'd do anything for you."</p>
<p>Minutes later, the pair found themselves tucked in an alley. Ladybug retrieved the Horse Miraculous, greeting Kalkki in the process. With a deep breath, she called on the unification of both Miraculous, transforming her into Lady Cavalry.</p>
<p>Teal and pink light swirled around the heroine as the kwamis' powers merged. As the light show subsided, Cat Noir was left staring at his partner in awe.</p>
<p>Black panels ran up the side of Lady Cavalry's new suit. She was adorned with black elbow-length gloves and black thigh-high boots, both sets ending in points. Her bodice still maintained her classic spotted pattern. At her waist sat her standard yoyo, now accompanied by a horseshoe. But perhaps the most striking change was her hair. Small braids wound their way up the sides of her head, meeting at her crown, presenting a mohawk mane that fell to one side.</p>
<p>Cat Noir found himself unable to move, staring in slack-jawed awe. She peered at him over the top of the Miraculous glasses that had morphed into a more suitable aviator style. She giggled and said, "Close your mouth, tomcat. We have to go. <em>Voyage!</em>"</p>
<p>The heroes stepped through the portal. They immediately found themselves standing before the grandiose temple, humbled by its size and purpose.</p>
<p>"Kalkki, divide." Ladybug thanked the little horse kwami, giving her an apple slice before stowing the Miraculous back in her yoyo.</p>
<p>The red-clad heroine grabbed her partner's hand, steeled her nerves with a breath, and knocked on the imposing temple doors. Within minutes, they found themselves face to face with a bald, caramel-skinned man wearing muted orange robes with a tasseled belt. After silently appraising the visitors, he stood aside and motioned for them to enter. Turning, the man walked off toward a corridor, still silent, leaving the teen heroes more confused. But having no better ideas, the pair followed.</p>
<p>Hand in hand, Ladybug and Cat Noir marched forward, marveling at the brilliant reds and oranges, the impeccable parquet flooring, and the luxurious hand-woven fabrics that draped the walls and furniture. There was a somber austerity in the handmade quality. Comforts abounded, but the heroes could see that they did not come easily.</p>
<p>The bald man continued to lead the pair to a small room with a low table, at which sat another robed, bald man. But this new monk exuded more... Dominance? Power? Yes, to both, but somehow he seemed more humble, subdued by his apparent grace of character. He spoke softly and the silent man nodded. Ladybug understood nothing but the "Xie xie" she caught at the end. Oh, this was going to be more difficult than she thought. She opened her mouth to say <em>something</em>, but closed in quickly when she heard Cat Noir speak fluently in...<em>Mandarin? </em>Since when did that cat speak Chinese?!</p>
<p>The man at the low table motioned for them to join him at the table, silently offering the pair tea. As they sat, Cat looked over at his little bug, smirking at her completely bewildered expression.</p>
<p>With a wink, he offered, "This is Lao Shénquí, Temple Master. He speaks English, if you're okay with that. Or I can just translate?"</p>
<p>"Um...uh..." If such a possibility existed, Cat Noir's smirk somehow became more smug. He rarely made Ladybug speechless. "Uhhh, English is fine." He drank in the look of awe. Looking back at their host, she thanked him for his hospitality, introduced herself and the boy in black, and apologized for the unannounced visit.</p>
<p>Lao Shénquí blinked at her, looking serene. "Just because you came unannounced does not mean you were unexpected. Please explain your visit."</p>
<p>Ladybug looked at Cat Noir for reassurance, receiving a supportive smile and a quick squeeze of his hand. She turned back to the kind master with a distinct feeling that he knew exactly why they had come. But, she thought, he wouldn't ask for no reason. She started her tale, like most stories, at the beginning - when she received her Miraculous. Every now and then, Cat Noir would join in, adding pertinent details, but he let her take the lead. When she neared the end, tears broke free from her minimal attempts to keep them at bay. Taxing though it was, she recounted, in vivid detail, the final battle in which Master Fu passed on the Guardianship to her.</p>
<p>Lao Shénquí savored his tea as he silently considered the information he was given. After some time, he asked, "Did you bring the Miracle Box?"</p>
<p>Ladybug's breath caught in her throat as she looked at the man. "I did not, sir."</p>
<p>"I see. You thought I may take it?"</p>
<p>He didn't sound angry, but the heroine still looked sheepish. "I...wasn't sure."</p>
<p>"I see."</p>
<p>"Master, we meant no disrespect. We didn't know what to expect in coming here." Cat sought to help his bug, his cat ears twitching with her nervous heart rate.</p>
<p>"You have the kwami of destruction?"</p>
<p>"Yes, sir."</p>
<p>"Why did you come? You are not Guardian."</p>
<p>The monk seemed more curious than anything, but that didn't matter to Ladybug. She was incensed and worked to keep her voice reasonable. "Excuse me, master. All due respect, I <em>asked </em>Cat Noir to come with me. He is my partner and I didn't want to come alone. I asked for his support and he gave it freely, as he always does."</p>
<p>"You misunderstand, Ladybug. I did not mean that he should not be here. I would have said so. I asked his motivation in joining you. Your defense of him is admirable. Now, please, Cat Noir, why did you come here with Ladybug?"</p>
<p>"Because I love her," he replied without hesitation.</p>
<p>The monk smiled and nodded, rising to his feet.</p>
<p>Ladybug looked more confused than she had when Cat first spoke to the master. Before she resolved to follow the monk, however, she stole a glance at her partner, only to find him looking at her.</p>
<p>"You okay, Milady?" He asked in their usual French.</p>
<p>She couldn't help but smile at the boy next to her. Her heart swelled three times its normal size and she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "I love you, too, Chaton."</p>
<p>His eyes twinkled. He knew his lady loved him, but that was the first time she'd said it since their patrol a week prior. <em>It's only been a </em>week<em>. It feels like a lifetime.</em></p>
<p>"Ahem." The master cleared his throat and chuckled softly when the two teen heroes started and met his gaze, embarrassed that they'd forgotten the world, again. They followed, hand-in hand, with lovesick grins plastered on their faces.</p>
<p>Cat Noir's ears perked up when he heard the master say his name in Mandarin. Still looking ahead on their path, the monk said, "<em>Keep this girl close, no matter what happens.</em>"</p>
<p>A little confused by the sudden sentiment, Cat answered back in kind, "<em>I plan to. She is everything</em>." He pulled up the red-gloved hand he was holding and kissed it.</p>
<p>"<em>Have you begun having shared visions</em>?" The monk questioned, continuing in Mandarin.</p>
<p>Cat Noir stopped walking for half a second, but came back to himself and answered in the affirmative, asking if it was a common occurrence.</p>
<p>"<em>It is not. Only a few pair of Creation and Destruction holders have ever reached that level of synchrony. Your strength of bond is nearing its peak.</em>" Lao Shénquí smiled to himself as Cat Noir asked the most expected question.</p>
<p>"<em>Does that mean we're soulmates?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Is that what you believe, Black Cat?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Without a doubt.</em>" Cat Noir smiled and looked to his partner.</p>
<p>Feeling left out, Ladybug asked in French, "What was that about, Chaton?"</p>
<p>"He said you're the best Ladybug there's ever been or ever will be." A roguish grin and a wink told LB that he wasn't being entirely truthful, but she just smiled back at him with knowing eyes.</p>
<p>After a short trek, an expansive library with towering walls came into view. Shelves climbed upwards of thirty feet. Books perched in precarious stacks were one wrong move from toppling. Lanterns strung strategically through the grand hall of knowledge granted soft, warm light, bringing an unexpected peace to settle over Ladybug and Cat Noir.</p>
<p>"You tell me that Wang Fu had a translated copy of the missing grimoire on a <em>tablet?</em> that went missing? And the grimoire itself is unattainable without compromising your identities? Now this <em>tablet</em> is missing, as well." Ladybug nodded. "Yes, that is quite troublesome. They way you describe the sentimonsters accompanying most akumas now has me thinking that, perhaps, Hawk Moth has the translations and has succeeded in fixing the Peacock Miraculous. While we have grimoires for the Prodigious, Marvelous, and others, the most I can offer you is our collection of historical texts -" he waved a hand toward a nearby table where stacks of books materialized, "- regarding each Miraculous. They are all about two hundred years behind the times. I ask that you use the utmost care in handling them." He waved his hand over the books once more, "They are currently in French for you."</p>
<p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p>
<p>The Parisian superheroes thumbed through tomes of Miraculous history. Ladybug found herself enthralled by the older versions of her and Cat's costumes. Cat was impressed by the various accomplishments of past champions who held the Creation and Destruction Miraculouses. But even after an hour's search, they had little more information than when they'd arrived.</p>
<p>Cat Noir yawned willfully, reaching his arms behind his head to better stretch his leather-clad torso.</p>
<p>He rubbed his face and blindly reached for another indiscriminate book which offered no hint as to what was within. The weathered cover was cracked, worn especially at the corners and spine. He lifted the cover open carefully with a single claw and perused a few pages, still not sure what he was searching for nor what he would find. He flipped the page again and stopped, furrowing his brow.</p>
<p><em>No. This can't be...Where did I see it? </em>Cat closed his eyes in concentration. <em>It was in the safe! With the grimoire! </em>He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the unwelcome revelation. <em>She wore it!</em></p>
<p>Eyes wide, Cat began to rise slowly, hands trembling slightly as he gingerly closed the book. Blinking deliberately, he spoke in a low voice, "We have to go."</p>
<p>"What?" Confused by the sudden declaration, Ladybug just looked at Cat Noir. But worry crashed over her as she noticed the sudden tension in his whole being. "Kitty, what's wrong? What did you see? What happened?"</p>
<p>He rounded the table and took her hand, pleading, "We have to go now, Bug. Please. Trust me." Turning, he next spoke to Lao Shénqí in Mandarin.</p>
<p>Within seconds, the teens were led to the main entry, bidding the master a hurried farewell. Ladybug retrieved the Horse Miraculous from her yoyo and, during her transformation into Lady Cavalry, made a quick decision to "<em>Voyage!</em>" to the Notre Dame sanctuary, knowing it would be empty at the late hour.</p>
<p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p>
<p>Cat Noir paced restlessly in a darkened alcove off to the side of the sanctuary trying fruitlessly to quell his riptide of thoughts. He couldn't just vomit his words out when his lady returned from her quick debrief with Rena. No, this would take more finesse. He wrung his hands, hoping the physical act would aid his attempt to put the metaphysical in order. His father. His FATHER. And <em>Nathalie.</em> Was the Gorilla in on it, too? <em>How am I going to tell her? </em>His anger bubbled in his chest like a witch's brew, threatening to overflow. Slamming a fist into the wall, he heard a soft, quavering voice behind him. Knowing he had to look at her, he took a deep breath. Slowly, agile fingers timidly found his shoulder and turned him without resistance.</p>
<p>"Chaton, talk to me. Please?"</p>
<p>"Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth. And I'm almost certain his assistant is Mayura." Tears burned and fell without his permission.</p>
<p>Eyes wide, Ladybug gaped at her partner. Words did not come easily. "Wha...How do you know? I thought we ruled him out when he was akumatized."</p>
<p>"Look, Bug...I'll tell you, but you'll learn my identity in the process. There's no way around it."</p>
<p>Anxious pacing had ceased, but Cat was still visibly tense. Lifting a clawed hand to Ladybug's conflicted face, he asked, "LB, what do you want to do? You're the Guardian, but more importantly, you're my partner. I won't tell you if you still don't want to know. But if you don't find out now, you'll likely find out when we face him. And that, I think, would do more harm than good."</p>
<p>Ladybug pulled herself from the limpid pools of Cat's emerald eyes, nearly losing herself in his plea for understanding. This was going to happen and, like a bullet from a gun, she was powerless to stop it. She pulled him tight against herself and breathed in his scent, calming and comfortable.</p>
<p>"Okay," she said. "I guess it's time to put the noodles in the water. Why do you think it's him?"</p>
<p>"Because he's my father."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Light Shines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A-Adrien?"</p>
<p>Ladybug stumbled backward as her hands flew to her face. Her back met the wall and she slid down to meet the steadying floor.</p>
<p>Cat Noir - no, Adrien! - took a tentative step forward. Ladybug's eyes hadn't left his face, but she couldn't understand that she was seeing him. Higher function was not possible. Her head was spinning. Obviously, she had fallen into an alternate dimension when she opened the return portal. There was no way anyone could be that lucky - to have both boys she fell for be one unbelievably selfless, earnest, assiduous, completely indescribably fantastic human. And if she was, indeed, in an alternate dimension, she was never returning to the original one.</p>
<p>In a very Marinette fashion, she began thinking aloud softly, unaware that the boy before her, who began looking more and more dejected the longer she thought, could, in fact, hear her perfectly.</p>
<p>"I kissed Adrien. No! Adrien kissed me! Adrien LOVES ME. Oh my god."</p>
<p>"Bug?" Cautiously, Cat Noir knelt before the panicking girl and warily grasped her wrists to pull her hands away from her face. "Look, I know I'm probably the last person you'd have expected, but I'm still here for you and I'll stay by your side. If you'll have me."</p>
<p>Hearing his words, Ladybug returned to herself. Every ounce of tension she carried seemed to dissolve before his eyes as she raised herself to her knees to better level with him. She placed a hand on either side of his face, sweeping along his mask gently with a thumb, eyes floating over his face to take in every miniscule detail. "Yes," she offered without preamble.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You asked me if I believe in soulmates."</p>
<p>"I don't understand..." Confusion etched into every non-existent line on his young face.</p>
<p>"Kitty, Adrien, I've loved you since you gave me your umbrella when you tried to make up for putting gum on my seat last year." She giggled sweetly.</p>
<p>"I told you, I was taking the gum off the - Marinette?!"</p>
<p>"Yes, Kitty."</p>
<p>Without warning, Cat scooped her up off the floor and spun, radiating relief and pure, unadulterated joy. "It's you! How?! Oh my god, Mari!" He stopped spinning, but refused to let her go, nuzzling into her hair and neck. A black-gloved hand splayed over the back of Ladybug's head, through the midnight hair, while the boy's husky voice continued to mutter, "It's you, it's you, it's you..."</p>
<p>"How is this real? Mari, I don't understand how it's you. I'm so happy - no that's not enough. This is everything I've ever wanted, but I don't understand how you're you when I saw you stand next to yourself and how am I even this lucky?"</p>
<p>"Kitty, you're rambling." Ladybug stroked his hair gently and pushed him a little more upright by the shoulders and reached up to hold his cheek. "There will be plenty of time for explanations. Let's go back to mine. If he's really out of town - "</p>
<p>"I saw him off to at the airport. He is."</p>
<p>"Then we still have until Monday to come up with at least part of a plan. Now kiss me."</p>
<p>Cat Noir did as he was told with every ounce of passion, confusion, relief, and promise he could muster, his arms still firmly pulling her close at the waist. His two ladies were one! She loved him - both sides of him! If Adrien had ever been sure of anything in his life, Ladybug - Marinette - was it.</p>
<p>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</p>
<p>There was quiet chatter emitting from the pinkest room in Paris. The two teens lay on a chaise lounge, conversing in the dimly lit bedroom, soft titters of kwamis barely audible as they perched comfortably on Marinette's loft bed. The girl was firmly pressed against her sunshine boy, pigtails long since forgotten, his arms at home around her waist as his cheek rubbed into hers. Small kisses occasionally found their way to Marinette's lips, neck, cheek - anywhere Adrien was physically capable of reaching without moving his body</p>
<p>When the pair of newly revealed heroes weren't kissing, they discussed the last year of deception and heartache: the way Marinette had created an illusion to keep her secret, how she may have stolen her kitten's phone to avoid death by embarrassment, how sorry he was for being petulant and pushy with his feelings, how they had each started falling for the other half of each other. The one topic they mutually decided to avoid was Adrien's father - a term Marinette only agreed to use in the loosest sense. They still had a few days to discuss that and didn't want to burst the happy bubble in which they found themselves.</p>
<p>"You two are more entertaining than a daytime soap opera," came a raspy, knowing voice.</p>
<p>"Plagg!" Adrien chided.</p>
<p>"Come on Stinky Sock. Leave them alone." Tikki's sweet voice rang out.</p>
<p>"But Sugar Cube!" Marinette could only giggle at the exchange.</p>
<p>"Quit whining and cuddle with me!" Tikki's declaration seemed to give Plagg pause, as if he was torn between his two favorite activities. Cuddling won out in the end.</p>
<p>"So, you thought I was back with Luka?! That's why you were so quiet after lunch today..."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I mean, I knew why Alya and Nino needed to have you cover, but I didn't know why you did. And... I may have felt a little mad and jealous." Adrien chewed on his last few words, trying to make them as unintelligible as possible, but Marinette was fluent in the various forms of Embarrassed Speech.</p>
<p>"So... if Ladybug hadn't given into you and fallen for your charms...would you ever have asked me out?"</p>
<p>"Yes. It would have taken time. Any time I did think about you, it felt like I was betraying my Lady, somehow. I know that doesn't make sense. But I wouldn't have wanted you to feel like second place."</p>
<p>Marinette adjusted her position so she could sit up and look at this boy that she'd longed for, this partner who would always sacrifice himself and had died for her, this boy who haunted her dreams in both forms. "It absolutely makes sense. When you told me you were in love with someone else, my love for you didn't just disappear. I put on a brave face at school and cried at home. I still wanted to be with you. But, that wasn't going to happen. Because of you, Adrien, I had always pushed aside my growing feelings for Cat Noir. Everything he - you - did for me,as Marinette and Ladybug - the self-sacrificing, the sweet late-night visits to check on me and eat sweets and watch movies... Well, when I saw there was more to you than some flirty exterior and I knew that I had to move on from Adrien... I guess I starting flirting, too. But it was only as Ladybug, because what sense would it make for a citizen to date a superhero? Especially not knowing his identity. And then you asked me why... And I couldn't lie to you! But then you said you also loved Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I...I don't know what I thought. You're not a second choice either. I fell for both sides of you and..."</p>
<p>He shut her up with a slow kiss and said cheekily, "You were rambling. Marinette, I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you, too."</p>
<p>"So, what do we do about school?" Adrien asked, embracing the blunette.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Well, I'd really love for you to be my girlfriend. Officially. But the sudden change might be weird for our friends... And of course, we'd have to deal with PR since I'm the face of Gabriel." He spit his father's name with pure venom.</p>
<p>"Oh, Kitty. We'll figure that out." She gave him a squeeze around his middle. "And you never have to worry about us; I am all yours, Adrien. Officially, unofficially. In the mask and out. As for our friends? Who cares what they think? Really. It's our business. We can just tell them that you finally came to your senses and asked me out." Marinette giggled and kissed the boy before her. Her joy was short-lived, however, when she realized that wouldn't work on Alya...</p>
<p>"Oh no. Oh my god." Marinette covered her face with her hands and grunted in frustration.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, Bug?" Adrien cocked an eyebrow, confused by the sudden change.</p>
<p>Her hands slid down her face and the blunette stood, beginning to pace. "I told Alya about you. Well, Cat. Not specifically, but I told her I kissed someone and confessed my feelings. She knows I never got over you - I mean, I did tell her as much - so us being together would make sense. But then I'd need to somehow explain this 'mystery guy' because you know as well as I do that this is not something that she'd just let go."</p>
<p>Adrien stood and pulled the girl into a tight embrace. He did his best to placate her, even though he was unsure how to help. "Maybe you can try to dodge her questions until we come up with a good story for her. As a matter of fact, we can just side-step any questions about our relationship until we're ready." Marinette nodded against his chest and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Okay. Kitty?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?" He responded softly.</p>
<p>"Why do you smell like cheese?" She looked up at him cheekily through her lashes.</p>
<p>A sigh of defeat fell from his lips and he hung his head. "Plagg primarily eats camembert..."</p>
<p>"It's delicious. Not my fault you won't even give it a chance!" The black cat kwami piped up sounding wholly offended.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Mari. There's really nothing I can do about it."</p>
<p>Marinette giggle again and buried her face into her boyfriend's (Boyfriend! Adrien is my boyfriend. AHHH!) chest and inhaled again deeply. "Don't be sorry, Chaton. It's comforting. Feels like home."</p>
<p>After chatting - and kissing - a little longer, the pair began to accept their growing fatigue. Adrien lamented returning to the mansion, but they had agreed it would be best to continue as if nothing had changed. It would be their best chance to retain their upper hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had SO MUCH TROUBLE with this chapter. I didn't want it to be the exact same as every other after-reveal scene. Please let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Fox on Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A breath was slowly exhaled in subtle imitation of a lion's roar.</p><p>"What are they <em>doing?</em>" Alya's toes tapped against the stone steps at the school's entrance as she watched a pair of giggly teens exiting the Tom &amp; Sabine Boulangerie. "Are they <em>holding hands?</em>"</p><p>"You okay, babe?" Nino loved his girlfriend, but that didn't prevent him from becoming (only slightly) terrified of her when she turned on her Investigative Journalist Mode. He knew what was coming and knew he'd be better off staying out of her way. But she was a rubber band about to snap and he had to help keep her together. He was her sounding board, her tether to reality.</p><p>"Just look at them, Nino!" Her arms flew out to emphasize her indication of the other half of their friend group. "Something is going on between them and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it!"</p><p>Adrien and Marinette approached their friends, smiles plastered on their faces, coffees in hand.</p><p>"<em>Good morning, you two.</em>" Alya was not blessed with subtlety.</p><p>"Uh, hi Alya!" Marinette said, chipper even if a touch concerned.</p><p>"Hey guys!" Adrien addressed Alya and Nino with all of his trademark obliviousness, fist-bumping Nino and taking a sip of his delightfully warm caffeinated beverage.</p><p><em>Oh, no. You're not getting off that easily, you cinnamon roll!</em> Alya thought, then felt it pertinent, after a glance at Marinette, to reign herself in.</p><p>"SO! Are you two having a good morning?" Alya asked with a smile.</p><p>"It's great, Al," responded Marinette with a raised brow. "You doing okay?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm wonderful. I can see you're <em>both</em> doing well on this fine autumn morning. Not even a full week after our <em>chat </em>in the <em>park</em>. So, Adrien, you're walking Mari to school, huh?"</p><p>Marinette knew this would not end well if she let it continue, so she jumped in. "Yes, he did Alya. He was helping me study last night and we were up later than we expected. He brought me coffee. What's with the third degree, Alya? Can't friends bring friends coffee?"</p><p>Alya smirked and shrugged with a quick, "Hmmm." <em>Two can play this game, girl. Your little secret won't stay hidden for long. </em>"You know, Mari? You're right. It just... warms my heart to see two of my best friends getting closer. Tomorrow's Saturday; maybe we can all go see that new movie, <em>Fiber Optic Deception</em>."</p><p>Marinette choked on her drink as her ombre-haired bestie punched the last word of the title. Adrien rubbed her back until she regained some composure. "Yeah, sounds good."</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>"Nino! They're totally together! Haven't you noticed how...<em>together</em> they seem?" Alya drummed her plastic fork on the lunch table.</p><p>"Babe, so what? Isn't that what you wanted?" The girl shot a death glare at her boyfriend.</p><p>"UGH! YES! But why now? Why are they keeping it on the DL? What happened to that mystery boy she told me about?!"</p><p>"Yeah, that is weird... Adrien was really upset on Wednesday when he thought she was going out with Luka again." Nino looked toward the lunch line exit, seeing his best friend and Marinette paying for their food. "Play it cool, babe. They're coming out now."</p><p>Adrien and Marinette took their seats next to their friends, as wary as the blunette was. Alya had been pestering her about Buttercup for a solid twenty-four hours and she wasn't sure how much longer she could avoid the prying Investigator Alya.</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>"You okay, Bug?" Adrien whispered to Marinette as the pair stood at their lab table.</p><p>"I guess. Alya won't leave me alone. She <em>knows</em>. We're gonna have to tell her soon. Honestly, I'll be lucky if she doesn't murder me for not telling her <em>the moment it happened</em>." A strangled, high-pitched chuckle extracted itself from her throat.</p><p>"Yeah. I'd like to tell Nino, too. I don't like keeping things from friends. Especially considering everything else - " Adrien continued in hushed tones but stopped short when he noticed Alya <em>staring </em>at him. <em>That's not creepy.</em></p><p>It was at that moment the akuma alert sounded on the secret heroes' phones and over the PA system. Mme. Mendeleiev began to corral students, trying and failing to keep order. Fear crept over Adrien's face as a he looked at Marinette. The girl paled but took Adrien's hand, making their way past the others in the doorway. Alya called after the pair, but their names were left hanging in the air.</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>The grey sky swirled threateningly overhead as Ladybug and Cat Noir crouched behind a chimney together, trying to regain their breath.</p><p>"This guy's not <em>kitten</em> around! - <em>ACHOO</em>! - And all these feathers are gonna do me in!" Cat Noir rubbed his offending nose and watery eyes to no avail.</p><p>"Poor kitty. I'll make sure you're all better once we get rid of this thorn in our sides! Did you-know-who come back early or something?"</p><p>"No. Well, I haven't seen him, at least. But I haven't seen <em>her </em>either and they're never apart. Besides, he told me he'd be back on Monday. That's three days from now. I know I'm not wrong about him. <em>ACHOO!" </em>He tried to keep his tone level, but the rising panic didn't escape his Lady's notice.</p><p>Far below, a scarecrow twice the size of a normal man with a ferocious, fully articulating pumpkin head and crown of hay was threatening anyone left on the streets with his scythe. He'd turned all in his path into grotesque humanoid crows: Retaining their human shape, they'd all sprouted beaks and sporadic feathers. His scythe was also the cause of the more-than-overcast sky which had been sunny only twenty minutes prior.</p><p>The akuma wouldn't say much other than, "Bow before Hay King," and, of course, "Give me your Miraculous!"</p><p>Peering over the edge of the roof, Ladybug surveyed her quarry. "The only thing he has on him besides his scythe is that crown. I think that might be where his akuma is. What about you?"</p><p>"Let's go for it."</p><p>"Are you okay enough to keep fighting? There won't be less feathers..."</p><p>"You know I'd follow you to the moon, LB. Allergies or no. Just tell me where you need me." He offered her a wink but the moment was thoroughly ruined by another violent sneeze. Ladybug giggled but kissed him on the cheek before calling for her Lucky Charm and formulating a plan.</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>The bell overhead dinged as the bakery door opened. "Oh, Alya! Is everything okay? Is the akuma still out there?" Sabine's face was plastered with concern. "Is Marinette with you?"</p><p>"No, Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated it. It was crazy! I got some really great footage for my blog! And no, Mari was hiding at school with Adrien. She left her bag in the classroom and thought I'd bring it over since the fight lasted through our last class. Plus, I didn't want it to get stolen or anything. We have some <em>unsavory</em> types in class. Well, one brown-eyed pathological liar in particular. Anyway, I'm sure she'll be back soon." She made sure to smile with her last statement so Sabine wouldn't worry too much. "Can I hang out in her room till she gets back?"</p><p>"Of course, sweetie. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."</p><p>Alya plodded up the stairs to Marinette's room and made herself at home on the pink chaise, scrolling absentmindedly through her social media pages.</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>Hay King proved to be more annoying than difficult. His akuma had, indeed, been housed in his hay crown which had turned out to be one of the small pumpkins he'd been using to craft his autumn display at the front of the market that employed him. His supervisor, it seemed, had been berating his lack of creativity; thus, an akuma was born.</p><p>The heroes stood on a roof away from the nosy public, holding each other for just a moment.</p><p>"Come on, Kitty. Let's go back to mine for a bit. You can call your bodyguard and tell him you hid out there." Ladybug smiled at the boy in black, still disbelieving the fact that he was <em>Adrien</em>. She sighed and stretched up on her tiptoes to plant a soft, lingering kiss on his lips. Hearing the beeping from their Miraculouses, the pair started to make their way to the bakery.</p><p>It wasn't long before two pairs of feet alighted on the balcony above Marinette's room. A couple of quick kisses later, Ladybug dropped on to her bed from the skylight hatch. "Give me just a moment! I'll run downstairs and grab some snacks. Tikki, spots off!"</p><p>A gasp was heard from somewhere below the loft bed. Marinette turned slowly.</p><p>
  <em>"Merde!"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you follow my art insta (sparkplug_art), you'll see my illustration for Hay King!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Operation Puff Pastry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick reminder that these kids are closer to 16/17. I just imagined that everything happened a couple years later than canon. I hate that they're 14/15 in the show. It's dumb.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Shit. Shit. Shit.</em>" Marinette hissed under her breath, frozen as she locked eyes with her intruder.</p><p>"Bug? Mari? You okay?" Adrien, having dropped his transformation to feed Plagg, jumped down from the skylight hatch. Seeing Marinette in her current state set the boy on edge. He pulled her close and only after asking her what was wrong for the third time did he get an answer.</p><p>The blunette raise a shaking hand, vaguely indicating the area near her chaise. When Adrien turned, he nearly fell over at the sight of Alya.</p><p>"ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?" Alya screamed at such a decibel, Adrien wouldn't have been surprised to find Officer Raincomprix burst through the door to issue the girl a citation.</p><p>At that moment, footsteps could be heard bounding up the stairs to the pink room. In a single second, Sabine surged through the trapdoor, only to stop in her tracks at the scene before her.</p><p>Alya's face was contorted in a cocktail of confusion, anger, betrayal, elation, and…did she seem a little smug? Marinette was crouched in the center of her bed, pale and seeming as though she might faint. Adrien's eyes were wide as saucers, and he had turned nearly the same shade as his lady.</p><p>"What on Earth is happening in here? I thought someone was <em>hurt</em>!" Sabine's authoritative voice cut through the tense fog settling in the room. Alya turned to face the woman rather stiffly.</p><p>Almost robotically, Alya smiled brightly and replied, "Everything's fine, Maman. I just found out that your darling daughter and sunshine boy are uhh… have been secretly dating. I may throttle her once you leave, though."</p><p>"Oh. Well, that's wonderful news!" A grin broke over Sabine's face. "Try not to throttle her too badly; we would still like to have a daughter once she's answered to you. And Adrien, dear, you are more than welcome to stay for dinner tonight. Should be done shortly." Sabine turned to leave the room and thought to add, "Marinette, honey, would you and your <em>boyfriend</em> kindly come down from your bed? We wouldn't want to be tempted to do anything… <em>salacious</em>. Would we? Keep it PG-13."</p><p>The trapdoor closed behind the short but fearsome woman, and a now-bright-red pair of teens scrambled from the bed to stand before an only-somewhat irate Alya.</p><p>"Um… Thank you for not saying anything, Al." Marinette spoke softly.</p><p>"Why would I reveal you to your parents? Mine don't even know I'm Rena. But you <em>do</em> have some explaining to do. When were you going to tell me?!"</p><p>Marinette cocked her head and peered at Adrien, "Never? Why would I tell you? You run the LadyBlog."</p><p>"Not that, you dummy! <em>You two!</em> This is why you guys have been acting so strange!" Alya wiggled an accusing finger between the sheepish pair in front of her.</p><p>Adrien stayed silent, but moved to link fingers with his blue-eyed beauty, a smirk creeping from the corner of his mouth.</p><p>"Oh… Well, I uh… That is to say we um… Mmm..." Marinette lost her words – not that she'd really had any to begin with. She looked at the floor and squeezed her partner's hand.</p><p>Adrien took this as his cue to step up. "You see, Alya, this is all still new to us, too. Long story short: We got some heavy information and had to reveal ourselves. Then, we realized that we'd been dancing around each other and decided to stop wasting time. But we also didn't know how to explain it to anyone without some kind of a lead up, so we were just acting like we'd become a little friendlier. You know? Show the build up over time. We were going to tell you, but…You know…"</p><p>"Uh huh. I see. Well. First, stop worrying. The Avengers all know each other's identities, girl. It helps. Now, let me help you. Tell me this 'heavy information.' I can't very well be your girl in the chair without it, can I?" Alya's smile widened as she realized that she'd be in for the scoop of the century – even if she couldn't tell anyone.</p><p>The unmasked Ladybug and Cat Noir shared a pointed look and communicated wordlessly (Alya was heard breathily muttering about how <em>cute </em>they were.) before Marinette turned her gaze on the blogger. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she agreed, "Okay. But I swear to god, Alya, if you tell anyone, I will string you up from the Eiffel Tower."</p><p>"Noted. Oh! Can I tell Nino?"</p><p>A puff of air escaped the blunette's lips and more wordless communication passed between the partners. "Fine. <em>But that's it. </em>He is Carapace, after all. He should understand," she grumbled.</p><p>
  <strong>0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>"Bro, that's rough. What are you gonna do?"</p><p>Saturday had arrived and the group of superhero friends found themselves in a secluded area of their favorite park, thankful that the October chill wasn't overbearing. Snacks sat among them, waiting to be devoured.</p><p>Picking at a chocolate croissant, Adrien chose his words carefully. "Honestly, I don't know. He's the bad guy, right? And it's not like he's been much of a dad over the last few years… This is kinda like the icing on the cake. I don't <em>want</em> to fight him, but we absolutely will if it comes down to it."</p><p>"Yep. And we need to figure out <em>how </em>and <em>where</em> he's doing this. Not to mention the fact that he tells Adrien he's leaving the country and can still send akumas," Marinette added.</p><p>"Yeah, I get that," said Nino, "but what are you gonna do <em>after</em>? What if he goes to jail? Nathalie might not stick around if she doesn't go to jail. You think the Gorilla will stay? Would you be okay living in that mansion practically alone?"</p><p>Adrien scoffed. "If were being honest, that's basically how it feels now." He looked away, avoiding his friends' gazes, shaking his head. "I don't know what I'm gonna do. I can't access my trust fund until I'm 18. The money I've made from modeling has been mostly saved, but I can't afford the mansion – not that I would <em>want </em>to stay there. And if my father does get put away, I won't be modeling anymore anyway since there's a good chance the company would go under. And I don't want to model anymore… but whatever…"</p><p>Adrien ruffled his hair and sighed. Marinette reached over and grabbed his hand. "Don't worry, Nino. I won't let your boy be homeless <em>or </em>alone anymore. I'll do what I have to to convince my parents to let him take our spare room." Adrien's head whipped around at his girlfriend's claim, brows raised.</p><p>"What? My nonna doesn't visit as much as she used to, so it's just sitting there empty." Marinette wore a sly smile. "Besides, when all this is over, I may tell them my identity, so they'd be more inclined to help. After all, who doesn't want to bend over backwards to assist <em>the</em> Ladybug?"</p><p>Alya snorted into her tea. "Girl, you are too much sometimes."</p><p>Chuckles sprinkled through the group – save for Adrien who remained steadfast and silent in his appraisal of the blunette. "You'd do that? For me?"</p><p>Marinette slid closer to Adrien and his heart flipped in his chest. He didn't think he'd ever get used to knowing they were together. "I'd do <em>anything</em> for you, Buttercup," she explained with a wink before stealing a bite of Adrien's pastry, satisfied that she could elicit a small smile.</p><p>"Okay, so then what's the plan?" Alya asked.</p><p>Marinette began, "Well, it's not a plan so much as a nugget of an idea."</p><p>"We've got security cameras all over the house. That's how he found out I took the Grimoire. We need to catch him doing something, but what that would be – I don't even know. We were <em>thinking</em> about asking Max if we could borrow Markov to hack into the security system so we can review video footage. He might ask too many questions, as inquisitive as he is," Adrien explained. "but I think it might be our only option. I already know he can hack the system from my room. He did it during that impromptu party you crashed," he added, with a sideways glance at his lady.</p><p>"I didn't <em>crash</em> your party," spluttered the girl indignantly. "I was… uh… I was...umm…"</p><p>"You're cute when you're flustered." Adrien smiled and booped his blushing girlfriend on the nose.</p><p>A throat cleared. "Lovebirds, we're still here."</p><p>At that, both teens flushed slightly. Alya chuckled, telling them how sickeningly sweet they were.</p><p>The group agreed to commence Phase One of Operation Puff Pastry on Monday and enjoyed the rest of their picnic in Place de Vosges.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, the name of the operation is silly, I know. But I was thinking that, because Marinette is a baker's daughter and there are Papillion cookies, it would be cute. And, of course, no one else would know what they were talking about. If you've stuck around this long, thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Crumbs on the Trail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't thank you enough for coming by, Max," Adrien said as the boys tromped up the grand entrance to the Agreste estate.</p><p>"I must admit, I was surprised when you requested my assistance." Max pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "But I'm always willing to help a friend."</p><p>"I appreciate it, man. I'll have the chef send up some snacks. Any preference?"</p><p>"No dairy. Thank you."</p><p>Adrien nodded and showed Max to his room. On his way back through the foyer to the kitchen, he bumped into Nathalie – <em>almost </em>literally.</p><p>"Adrien, please be more aware of your surroundings." She looked positively affronted.</p><p>He knew he'd be seeing the unmasked Mayura and Hawk Moth once he returned home. But somehow, that thought didn't seem real until he looked in her eyes.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Nathalie! I was just on my way to the kitchen for snacks. I have a classmate over to work on a project for school. I would've asked, but I knew that you and Father wouldn't be back in time and this is worth two grades." <em>Reign it in, Agreste! Stop rambling. Just act natural so she doesn't get suspicious.</em> He reached up to rub the back of his neck. "Uh, anyway, sorry," he added with a sheepish grin.</p><p>She quirked an eyebrow at him and continued. "No matter. I was on my way to speak with you. I have your schedule for the remainder of the week. Please note the photoshoot this Saturday – yes, Halloween – is an evening shoot, so your Chinese lesson has been moved to that morning."</p><p>With a sigh, Adrien agreed. On the exaggerated exhale, the blonde got an idea. "Hey, Nathalie," he called as she started to walk away. "I'm surprised how well you can handle the constant work and intermittent travel. You two just got back today, but you jump right back in without missing a beat. It's an impressive quality, but it must be tiring. How was Milan?"</p><p>Though Nathalie caught herself as her eyes widened, the boy noticed the surprise in her face. That one miniscule reaction was enough to strengthen his resolve. As she adjusted her blazer and, by extension, her composure, Adrien caught a shiny glint of something tucked just under the lapel. <em>The brooch?!</em></p><p>"As you well know, I was working with your father the entire time, thus I have no comment on Milan proper. As for the jetlag, I have trained myself to remain alert even when tired. It's often a necessity for my position. Why do you ask?" She responded as stoically as always.</p><p>"Oh, well, it's just that you work so hard, Nathalie. It would be nice for you to have some time to yourself, right?" Adrien smiled sweetly as he added to himself, <em>In prison…</em></p><p>"Yes, quite. Well. Weren't you on your way to speak to the chef? Please ensure that your classmate does not linger too long." With that, she turned on her heel and departed the foyer.</p><p>Adrien took a deep breath to steady his vibrating nerves before making his way to request the boys' after-school snack.</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>Max pushed back in Adrien's desk chair, spinning to face his classmate. He thanked Markov as he removed the flash drive from his port. "Okay, I've managed to download three weeks' worth of video feeds. Your father has some fairly strong security. I'm quite surprised that Markov was able to find a way in."</p><p>"You designed me, Max. And with the recent updates, why wouldn't I be able to find my way past a firewall?"</p><p>"I was merely commenting on the strength of the security. Of course I have faith in your abilities, Markov."</p><p>"Seriously, Max," Adrien began taking the flash drive, "I can't thank you enough for helping out. You too, Markov."</p><p>"Anytime, Adrien. Please give Marinette my best. I'm sure you will review the footage with her – if my conjecture is correct."</p><p>"Uhhh… What? What conjecture? Why would I watch this with Mari?" Brow furrowed, Adrien cocked his head in confusion, looking at his classmate.</p><p>"Your secret is safe with me, of course. Especially considering that I have one of my own. And I hope that you won't be too angry. When I updated Markov, I discovered your identities. It seems that, while humans are fooled by the magic of the Miraculous, computers are not. I assume that you know each other based on careful observation, and my assumptions have yet to be proven wrong. Cat Noir and Ladybug have been together for nearly two weeks, and you and Marinette have seemed more than just friendly over the last few days. I also came to the conclusion during this visit that you both believe your father to be Hawk Moth. After all, his profile certainly fits the villain. And why else would you need security video of your own house?"</p><p>Adrien sat, slack-jawed and staring. <em>Shit.</em> He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Uhhhh… I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"I understand, Adrien. You can neither confirm nor deny. I give you my word that your identities are safe."</p><p>Adrien was left staring at his bedroom door for some time after his friend's departure, his last words echoing in his head.</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>Shooting off a quick response to Adrien's text, Marinette smiled brightly, "I didn't expect him to find a lead so quickly, Tikki! Let's wait on the balcony." Her heart fluttered as images of her <em>boyfriend </em>swam before her in her mind's eye. <em>How did I get so lucky?!</em></p><p>She leaned against the balcony railing, enjoying the crisp evening air. With a deep inhale, she realized that they were close to their endgame. <em>But why did it have to be his</em> <em>father</em>? As she stood looking out over the twinkling city, contemplating the considerable ramifications, she felt clawed fingers gingerly snake around her waist as a feather-light kiss was pressed to her neck. The sweet action filled her with a warmth welcome on the cool autumn evening and chased away the tears that had begun to pool at her waterline. With a surreptitious swipe of her sleeve, her eyes were dry.</p><p>"Hi, Kitty," Marinette lilted as she reached back to ruffle the boy's hair. He remained oddly silent, prompting her to turn in his arms. Better able to see him, his despair was apparent. Cupping his face in both hands, she asked with a furrowed brow, "Kitty, what's wrong? What happened? Did you see something in the security footage?"</p><p>Cat Noir drew in a deep breath and sighed heavily. "I uh… No, I haven't watched it yet. Um, I don't know exactly how, but Max knows who we are."</p><p>"<em>What?!</em>" She buried her face into his shoulder. "How did this happen? We did so well for so long. Now Alya, Nino, <em>and </em>Max know? I don't care that the Avengers all know each other. They've never had to deal with <em>Hawk Moth!</em> We need to get the butterfly back so we don't have to worry anymore."</p><p>Their embrace lasted for some time, each basking in the warmth and comfort from the other. But Marinette soon fell victim to the steadily decreasing temperature.</p><p>"Let's get you inside, Little Bug," chuckled Cat as he gently slid his claws down his lady's back, subtly nudging her toward the hatch.</p><p>Marinette giggled, then shivered. "I think you're right. Besides, we need to watch that footage. Come on, Chaton. Make yourself at home while I get the snacks."</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>As Tikki and Plagg snuggled on Marinette's bed, the computer screen below the loft eerily illuminated the teens in the semi-darkened room as they hunched over the desk, personal space all but forgotten. The process had already lasted for nearly three hours, but they'd only viewed footage from the dining hall, foyer, and library.</p><p>"So," Marinette began as she took a bite of her pain au chocolat, "What's left?"</p><p>Rubbing the exhaustion from his face, Adrien replied, "The atelier, the grounds behind the mansion, and the kitchen."</p><p>"Of that list, where does he spend more time?"</p><p>"The…atelier. Oh my god. We should have started there. Why didn't I think of that?!" Adrien flopped forward bodily onto his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her midsection.</p><p>"Poor kitty," she said with a giggle, running her fingers through his hair. "Probably because you're sleepy. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't think to ask that 'til just now."</p><p>One petulant whine later, Adrien had straightened up to a slump in his seat. "Okay, Milady. Let's keep watching." Marinette couldn't contain her giggle; she found her boyfriend so adorable sometimes. Leaning over, she planted a kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened slightly, and he turned to face her, returning a lingering kiss to her lips. "Thank you for helping me with this, Mari. I don't know how I'd get through this whole…<em>thing</em> without you. I really do love you."</p><p>"I love you, too, sweet kitty," Marinette responded with a smile before clicking <em>Play</em>.</p><p>Knowing Gabriel spent most of his time in his atelier, they let the video plat at a normal rate. However, in an effort to speed up the process, they closed in on a timestamp within thirty minutes of Funny Guy's appearance – an akuma he'd sent before his 'trip to Milan'.</p><p>
  <em>Gabriel sat at his desk. Removing his glasses, he pinched the bridge of his nose. He spun in his chair to gaze at the art deco portrait of Emilie. He pushed himself from his chair to stand more closely to his wife's image.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gabriel sat at his desk. Hardly moving, he would occasionally use his mouse and keyboard.</em>
</p><p>Adrien gasped audibly. "Did you see that?"</p><p>"See what?"</p><p>"Roll it back just a bit. Can you slow down the play speed?" Adrien stood and leaned forward, bracing himself on the desk.</p><p>"Yeah, sure. What are we looking for?" Perplexed, Marinette did as asked.</p><p>Pointing, Adrien indicated the time stamp in the corner. "I swear I saw a jump. And did you notice that he was standing then sitting? There was no transition. I think this footage has been tampered with."</p><p>
  <em>[10.13.2020, 11:30AM] Gabriel sat at his desk. Removing his glasses, he pinched the bridge of his nose. He spun in his chair to gaze at the art deco portrait of Emilie. He pushed himself from his chair to stand more closely to his wife's image.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[10.13.2020, 12:35PM] Gabriel sat at his desk. Hardly moving, he would occasionally use his mouse and keyboard.</em>
</p><p>"Oh my god! You're right, Kitty!" Marinette jumped up and hugged Adrien fiercely. "That <em>must</em> mean his lair is somehow connected to the atelier!" She released him and began pacing; Adrien could see the gears turning.</p><p>"Do you have an idea? You look like you have an idea."</p><p>"I have half an idea. I need to work out the other half. We're gonna need more info and everyone else." She gasped and ran to her closet. Removing what Adrien recognized as the Miraculous box, she took out some sort of necklace.</p><p>A ball of light floated in front of Marinette for just a moment before a small dog-like kwami appeared. "Hi Barkk!"</p><p>"Good evening, Guardian! How can I be of service?"</p><p>With a smile, Marinette beckoned Adrien over and explained to the pair that, during the next akuma attack, Barkk would be tasked with searching the atelier and finding their next lead.</p><p>"…and while you won't be fighting the akuma directly, you are instrumental in this plan. I would have Plagg do it, but I <em>need </em>my kitty by my side in a fight. Think you're up to it?"</p><p>"Oh boy, Guardian! Of course!"</p><p>The trio chatted a bit longer, cluing the kwami in on essential information before Cat Noir passionately bid his lady farewell, and he and Barkk bounded off toward the Agreste estate.</p><p>A blushing Marinette laid in her bed and shot a quick text to Alya, even a late as it was: [Operation Puff Pastry, Phase 2 has begun. Fill you in tomorrow.]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Nose Knows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday and Wednesday had been <em>excruciating</em>; waiting for an akuma put Marinette and Adrien on edge. They had met with Alya and Nino to explain Barkk's role in Phase Two. And, after much midnight deliberation at the top of the Tower over the last couple nights, the heroes decided to bring Max in on Operation Puff Pastry after they learned more.</p><p>Thursday started much the same as the three days prior and dragged until lunch time when the hero group found themselves shoving food around their plates more than eating. Adrien's leg bounced fiercely. Marinette opted to try sketching rather than eat, but she found herself just chewing on her pen and staring off to some indiscriminate distant location. Alya's phone had the akuma alert open; nothing new to report didn't stop her from refreshing the page every ten seconds. Nino was the only one who, to the untrained eye, looked calm, but his friends knew just how anxious he was because he had a tendency to become hyper-vigilant – eyebrows raised just a bit, eyes wider than normal, looking around the room covertly. High-strung was, perhaps, the most apt term for the group.</p><p>After school, the friends fared no better. Homework was nearly impossible. Marinette's physics textbook lay forgotten on her desk as she stood on her balcony. Perhaps Hawk Moth could smell the apprehension dripping off her because after looking out over Paris for about fifteen minutes, the screaming began. She shot a quick text off to Adrien, alerting him.</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>Barkk was a good kwami. Super loyal! She would make the new Guardian proud! Plagg had given her a tour of the estate a few nights prior, and Adrien had given her something of Gabriel's to scent. She had a mission! Adrien told her that the atelier would be the best starting point since that's the only room where the security footage had been tampered with.</p><p>Careful to avoid the giant playing with his action figures, Barkk snuck through the hall and foyer, giggling silently. Humans were silly. Staying close to the ceiling, she made her way to the room that Plagg's kitten had told her about. <em>Oh, boy! The smell is much stronger here.</em> She peaked into the room first to be sure it was safe to explore. Seeing no one, she entered with fierce determination and edged around the room clockwise. She didn't want to miss <em>anything</em>! Plagg told her about the safe behind the portrait, and Adrien said that he often found Gabriel gazing at it. (Barkk was sure the kitten almost started to say "father," but corrected himself.)</p><p>She hovered before the painting. Boy, that lady sure was pretty. The kitten looked an awful lot like her. As Barkk looked at the painting a moment longer, she heard a voice on the other side of the door. The handle began to turn, and Barkk darted downward to avoid being seen.</p><p>"Frankly, I don't care what you need to do to get it done. Just do it. Gabriel will have your job if it isn't completed on time."</p><p><em>That lady sure doesn't sound very nice, </em>Barkk thought as she remained out of view. <em>That must be the Natty Plagg told me about. </em>She furrowed her brow as she noticed the Gabriel smell was somehow stronger near the floor. <em>That doesn't make any sense! Unless he's got stinky feet. </em>She silently chuckled to herself before sniffing again. There was a spot on the floor in front of the painting that smelled strongest. Honoring her intuition, she phased through the floor.</p><p>Surprise flooded her features as she realized that, instead of a crawlspace or foundation slab, she found herself inside a tube. Following the tube down quite a way, she came to a giant room with plants and a weird-looking glowy thing on the platform at the end of a walkway. She didn't see anyone, so she flew over to get a better look. <em>Butterflies</em>! <em>Tons of white butterfly cocoons. </em>Barkk gasped. This was it! She had to inspect the glowy thing, too. It seemed to glow less the closer she got.</p><p>
  <em>It's the lady from the picture…</em>
</p><p>Barkk did her due diligence and continued to explore the cavernous space under the estate. She found a sparsely furnished room: a bed, mini-fridge, coffee maker, a desk with sketching materials, and a small dresser. As she perused further toward the center of the room, she found a second elevator tube, about twenty feet from the first.</p><p>Following the second tube up – it was nearly three times as long as the first – she came to another room. A rumbling in her stomach told her not to go in, but she <em>had to</em>. She opted to phase through just enough to peek.</p><p><em>HAWK MOTH!</em> <em>I have to tell the Guardian!</em></p><p>A cry tore through the chamber, echoing off the bare walls. Venom dripped from every word as he said, "Noooooo! I'll get you yet, you damned heroes! Consider this your LAST victory." After a moment of deafening silence, he added in hushed tones, "Dark wings fall. I swear, Emilie, I am doing everything I can to bring you back. It's taking longer than I expected, but I won't fail you."</p><p>He began walking toward Barkk's hiding place, so she flew off, watching from the darkness. As Gabriel passed by in the tube, Nooroo, who floated dejectedly behind him, turned, meeting Barkk's eyes. There was fear and…hope? Barkk had to get to the Guardian. As soon as the kitten returned home…</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>"Oh, kitten! You're back. We need to see the Guardian!"</p><p>Adrien hadn't even detransformed before Barkk accosted him with her anxious excitement. He was still reeling about how awful Chloe had become – worse than she'd been in the past. This akuma had been more focused on Chloe than getting the Miraculous, which was fitting because it had been Sabrina, again.</p><p>She'd been transformed into a witch-type akuma, broom and all. In fact, she called herself Hallowitch and her main power was turning people into familiars – primarily cats, ravens, owls, and dogs. But Hallowitch had been hell-bent on turning Chloe into her <em>personal</em> familiar; she finally fell to her frustration that, as much as she helped Chloe, Chloe refused to return the favor. ( Probably because she didn't know the meaning of the word 'help.')</p><p>However, Adrien didn't have time to reflect on that. Barkk was positively vibrating. "Okay, Barkk. Let's let Plagg refuel and we'll head on over. I'll text her now."</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>A muffled thump was heard overhead as Marinette chatted with Tikki. When Cat dropped in through the hatch, Barkk immediately greeted Tikki and flew up to Marinette, hugging her cheek. Marinette smiled and asked, "Did you find out anything useful?"</p><p>"Oh <em>yes</em>, Guardian. I did. Kitten's father is indeed Hawk Moth. I saw him and Nooroo. Poor Nooroo looks so sad." Tikki let out a small sound of sorrow for her friend.</p><p>Marinette and Adrien listened intently as Barkk recounted her journey through the lair under the mansion. Adrien was surprised at how well his…Gabriel had hidden everything. Wondering when that lair would have even been added, Adrien gasped, remembering the summer before he started public school.</p><p>"He sent me to stay with Aunt Amelie and Felix. That's why! He was having the construction done!" Rubbing a hand over his face, he added, "Oh my god, why did I never put the pieces together?"</p><p>Marinette grabbed his hand and said, "No one did. He hid himself well. If it weren't for the Grimoire being in his possession, we never would've suspected him in the first place." That wasn't <em>entirely </em>true, but she didn't need to tell him that she'd suspected his father more than once.</p><p>"Oh, and there was something else, Guardian. In the first room, there was a lady."</p><p>"What?" The teens asked in unison.</p><p>"Was is Nathalie?" Adrien asked, hoping to clarify.</p><p>"No. The Natty was yelling into a rectangle when she came into the room. I hid. That's how I found the first tube. This lady looked like you, Kitten. She seemed to be sleeping in another tube. Hawk Moth sure seems to like tubes…"</p><p>"She must be dealing with company stuff while he's akumatizing people. That's why we haven't seen any sentimonsters lately." Marinette mused before noticing how Adrien's face had darkened.</p><p><em>This…no. That can't be. It's not possible.</em> Adrien's thoughts were swirling as much as his stomach. "What do you mean 'she looked like me,' Barkk?"</p><p>"Her eyes were closed, so I can't be all the way sure, but she looked like the picture in the room. Her hair was the same color as yours. Oh, and she was holding flowers. Pollen would've loved them."</p><p>Adrien sat back on Marinette's bed, spiraling. There was no way it could be her. "Mom…" He whispered softly as a single tear fell without permission. "He's insane."</p><p>Marinette whipped around at his words. "Adrien, what's going on?"</p><p>"I think he has my mom in his lair, but he told me she… Well, he never said she died." He choked on that last word before adding, "This whole time… He knew."</p><p>Tears began to fall in earnest, and all Marinette could think to do was pull the boy into a tight embrace. Plagg and Tikki came down from Tikki's perch above the bed to rest in his blonde locks and on his shoulder, respectively.</p><p>"Oh, Guardian! I almost forgot."</p><p>Marinette sniffled and wiped her eyes. "What's that, Barkk?"</p><p>"Well, when I found him after going up the second tube, he called off Nooroo and said something I didn't understand. He said he was going to bring back a…. um …a… an <em>ema-lee</em>. What is that?"</p><p>"Emilie, Barkk. That's the woman you found." Marinette thanked Barkk for a job well done before returning to comfort the crumbling boy beside her.</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>Friday was a trial for the heroes, to say the very least. Adrien did his best to avoid falling apart at the seams. Marinette was flooded with ideas, honing in on the right course of action to avenge her boyfriend and Paris at large. After school, the hero group – including Max – met at Marinette's to discuss Phases three and four of Operation Puff Pastry. The following day would be Halloween. If all went well, Gabriel would face his own nightmares for once. If not, well… They didn't want to think of the outcome…</p><p>Pastries sat untouched between the group, everyone listening intently to Marinette. Each of the five heroes had a particular, indispensible role.</p><p>"That sounds practically impossible, Mar…" Alya questioned. "Are you sure about this?"</p><p>"Do you have a better plan, Al? I've been thinking about this for almost the last week. Now that we know <em>where </em>he is, I've been able to fine tune this plan. It'll work." Marinette wasn't defensive, but she did sound determined, even if she was inwardly unsure about every turn of the plan.</p><p>"I have faith in my lady. You guys know for a fact that she's defeated every akuma that's come our way."</p><p>"We. <em>We </em>have. We're a team, kitty. You have all helped on many occasions, too. This is no different. I know we're all nervous, but by the end we won't need to fear our emotions. Now, is everyone clear on the plan?"</p><p>A round of slightly more determined "Yeses" sounded through the group. It was time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Monsters Come Out on Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday morning dawned as brightly, as most days do. Marinette awoke after only a few hours of fitful, anxious sleep, blinking at the streams of golden dawn filtering through her windows, a mockery of the day to come. Halloween was a day of chai lattes, her dad's cardamom spice cookies, hanging out with her friends, and passing out candy galore to the children in her section of the arrondissement. She would have been able to enjoy one of her favorite days of the year if not for Gabriel Agreste. Sighing, she sat up and felt the weight of the day plummet to the pit of her stomach. She picked up her phone and shot off a quick text.</p><p>[<em>Marinette</em>]: How did you sleep, my prince?</p><p>[<em>Adrien</em>]: good morning, my lady. didn't get a wink. you?</p><p>[<em>Marinette</em>]: a couple hours. I'll see at noon with the others. 3</p><p>[<em>Adrien</em>]: see you then. 3</p><p>Against her wishes, Marinette rose from her bed and plodded over to where she hid her Miraculous Box. Pulling out the two she needed, she took in a deep breath and nodded at Tikki floating right next to her. She had to make a quick stop before going over to Adrien's. It wouldn't do to have a hero who met their kwami just before a battle.</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>"You okay, kid? That's like the third time you've thrown up this morning." Plagg generally didn't voice concern, but he knew how involved the plan was. Honestly, if anyone <em>other </em>than Pigtails had come up with it, he'd have been skeptical. But there was no going back. Now that all the pieces were in place, the first domino needed to be knocked over. And cats know about knocking things over – even cat-like demigods.</p><p>"I'm fine Plagg. Not like I've been able to eat for anything to actually come up. I should probably try, though."</p><p>"Camembert?" Plagg held out a slice of his beloved graciously, but Adrien just chuckled and rubbed his kwami's head, then paged down to the kitchen for a light lunch – nothing more than a soup with bread and butter. He knew that he'd likely fight to keep just that down.</p><p>"Adrien?" Nathalie called from the other side of his bedroom door.</p><p>"Yes, Nathalie?"</p><p>"Your classmate is here to work on your school project."</p><p>Adrien slapped a smile on his face and went to greet Max in the hall. Once the door was closed, however, and he was positive that Nathalie had walked away, his face fell.</p><p>"Hello, Adrien. I assume the others are on their way?" Max questioned simply, taking a seat in the desk chair.</p><p>Adrien nodded and sat on the edge of his bed before deciding to pace. It was odd to see Max taking everything in stride. He didn't look nearly as apprehensive as Adrien felt, and it was difficult to reconcile. But given that Max wasn't about to battle <em>his</em> father for the fate of the world, it was understandable.</p><p>At that moment, a tap on the window jolted Adrien from his own little world. Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Carapace entered through the open pane, landing lightly on the floor. Without preamble, Ladybug strode over to her counterpart and drew him into a tight embrace before pulling back to kiss him a little more fiercely than the occasion warranted. But he had no qualms. The emotions that flowed between them were raw, unrefined.</p><p>"Alright, team. Get comfortable and feed your kwamis. We're going to go over the plan once more. T minus fifteen minutes."</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>"So everyone is clear, right? We have one chance to get this right." Ladybug sucked in a deep breath and watched as all of her friends nodded. "Alright, transform and take out your earpieces so we can stay in contact. Longg, are you ready?" She asked after donning the choker necklace. With a simple nod and a resolute expression, Longg hovered before Ladybug for mere seconds before being unified with Tikki. "Alright. Phase three is a-go."</p><p>Looking to the body on her left, Dragonbug said simply, "First up. Let's go."</p><p>Cat Noir added, "Don't worry. I'll be telling you everything to say. It's Saturday, so Gabriel's in the study." After Cat detailed where exactly to stand, a quiet few notes echoed faintly through the cavernous bedroom, then a whispered, "Mirage."</p><p>Before the group stood the imposing figure of Gabriel Agreste. Even knowing it was an illusion did nothing to calm their nerves on seeing him. They listened intently as he made his way down the main stairs into the foyer. Positioning himself as instructed, he called out sharply, "Nathalie!"</p><p>Exiting the atelier, the ever-present and dedicated assistant hurried to avoid keeping Gabriel waiting.</p><p>"Yes, sir?" She asked simply.</p><p>In a deep, daunting voice, the perfect copy of Gabriel stated clearly yet quietly, "I was just reading through the book and discovered something that may give us an edge in gaining the ladybug and cat Miraculous. However, I'll need the peacock for the time being to make the modifications." He held out his hand expectantly, but Nathalie looked at him, puzzled.</p><p>"But sir, you told me that I must keep I on my person at all times."</p><p>The illusion of Gabriel listened to the voice in his ear telling him to look pensive for a moment. Then he said, feigning a resignation that seemed more to threaten, "Well, I suppose you're right. It is safer that way. But as I seem to be the only one truly dedicated to stopping these children playing hero, considering that you <em>don't </em>want a boost in power, perhaps you should just hand it over for good?"</p><p>Nathalie looked utterly stricken. Stammering slightly, she replied in a hushed tone, "Of course I'm dedicated, sir! I just… I…" She reached up to unclip the brooch and placed it in his hand as Gabriel cleared his throat.</p><p>As she pulled away, a cloud puffed around the space where Gabriel stood, dispersing to leave a smirking fox. At that moment, a gust of wind swirled around Nathalie, disorienting her. As it cleared, Dragonbug stood before her, yoyo wrapped around her quarry. Her hand over the assistant's mouth, Dragonbug whispered dangerously close to her ear, "I strongly suggest you remain quiet, <em>Mayura</em>. You work with us now, and I we'll work with you in court later."</p><p>The captured woman's eyes widened and she nodded. Cat winked at his bug, verifying that the police were quietly placed around the rear of the mansion. On his way past the staircase to escort Nathalie out to be arrested, Cat spared a glance and joyfully whispered, "Great work, Foxy. Now go recharge."</p><p>A scoff and chuckle were heard in return, "Dude, that's not my name and you know it."</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>"A Chat, a Ladybug, and a Fox all walk into a room…" Chat narrated quietly, smiling. The heroes on either side looked at him slack-jawed.</p><p>"Kitty!" Ladybug hissed, while trying to restrain her giggle, "Thank you for trying to lighten the mood, but can you please be serious? The last thing we need is for Hawk Moth to find us before we're ready."</p><p>Cat looked pensive for a second before stating, "Best I can do is 'not super hilarious.' But I make no promises. This is how I cope, love bug." He smirked and kissed her cheek as she rolled her eyes.</p><p>A throat cleared behind them, "Still here, dudes."</p><p>Ladybug muttered a quick apology before addressing the auxiliary heroes, "Pegasus, do you read me?"</p><p>"Loud and clear, Ladybug."</p><p>"Alright, we're going in. I'll alert you once Kitty's done recharging…if the giant bodyguard <em>doesn't </em>alert Gabriel, which seems unlikely."</p><p>"Understood. Out."</p><p>"Out." Ladybug looked at her other half and nodded.</p><p>Cat called for his cataclysm and crumbled the lift aperture. Since he was the only one with night vision, he peeked first. "Nothing, Bug. I've gotta go down first."</p><p>Ladybug sucked in a breath before nodding again, throat too tight to speak.</p><p>"It'll be okay, LB. We've got this." He winked and jumped, landing softly below.</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>A large man sat at a desk in a secluded room toward the rear of the estate. He glanced at the security feeds every couple of minutes, though his attention was primarily focused on his Majestia and Knightowl do-it-yourself model kits. Movement caught his eye, inviting him to look at the area on the bottom right of the screen.</p><p><em>Ladybug kissing Cat Noir's cheek?</em> The bodyguard looked thoughtful. <em>Hmmm… Cute couple. Guess that means I was right about Gabriel.</em></p><p>The man resumed his task at hand. After all, these models wouldn't build themselves.</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>Cat rounded a corner, having just recharged Plagg. He was absolutely flabbergasted that this…cavern was under his house.</p><p>"You good, man?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'm just… I have no words. Barkk told me what was down here and I'm really trying to keep my head in the game. What about you, Foxy?"</p><p>He chuckled in response and said, "Dude, not that I'm <em>not</em> foxy, but could you call me by my hero name?"</p><p>"Fine," Cat, "…Fennec. It's just weird, not seeing you in green, man." Cat smirked at his best friend. After looking around once more, he asked, "Bug, do you read?"</p><p>"Yeah. What's up, Kitty?"</p><p>"You find anything?"</p><p>"Well, yes," she returned solemnly. "Your mother. You may want to come take a look before Pegasus sets off the alarm. Hopefully get the shock out of your system."</p><p>A deep, steadying breath flowed through Cat. With Fennec's hand on his shoulder, the pair made their way across the bridge toward the center of the main platform. Cat's feet felt like lead weights and his muscles didn't want to respond on their own. The glowing of the glass sarcophagus mocked him, its brightness a parody of her warmth – of sunlight streaming through a park on a brisk spring day. Tears began to fall unbidden. But, when he cast his gaze on her, all he could think was that she looked peaceful.</p><p>"Ah, now I understand the emotion I felt calling to me."</p><p>The three heroes whipped around. Eyes widened in the face of evil itself. "Stand by, Peg. We have company," Ladybug muttered. She couldn't forget the others of her team. Though still in the midst of shock, she felt some modicum of relief when she got a response.</p><p>"The only person, other than me, who would feel this level of utter despair is my son," the cold drawling voice continued. Hawk Moth stood before the trio, imposing and impressive in a grotesque, satirical way. "I had once considered that you, Adrien, were the Black Cat. Since my suspicions have been confirmed, where are my manners? Good afternoon, <em>Marinette.</em>"</p><p>Fear shook her. <em>He shouldn't know! </em>She looked at her partner and said very plainly, "We have to finish this." She turned to look at Fennec on her other side who looked determined, though his fists shook. "You know the play, Fen." He nodded.</p><p>"Now, now, now. Must we fight? Adrien, you deserve to know why I want the Miraculous. You see – "</p><p>"You want to bring Mom back." Cat Noir spoke softly.</p><p>Surprised, Hawk Moth looked thoughtful. "Yes."</p><p>"At the cost of someone else's life? <em>How could you?!</em>" The fierce, angry teen hero lunged at his father. "You terrorized Paris! ME!" He punched at the air, missing the villain. "You tried to keep me locked up!" He jumped and sent a roundhouse kick <em>near </em>Hawk Moth's face.</p><p>Adjusting his suit, Hawk Moth looked down his nose at his son and state, "Well, it seems you won't see reason. You've left me with no choice, Adrien. What happens next is your fault."</p><p>The villain stood still for just a second in a standoff with the heroes before swinging his walking stick like a golf club. The sound it made when it connected with Cat's face was sickening. A black blur flew across the chamber, thudding against the wall.</p><p>A fire lit in Ladybug's eyes. A back handspring brought her legs high enough to wrap around Hawk Moth's head; using her momentum, she flipped him. As he landed, sprawled on the bridge, she stood to look over her victim only to have her feet swept from under her.</p><p>Cat stood and dislodged his baton, extending it as he charged back to the fight.</p><p>Hawk Moth chuckled, "You really think you have the edge over <em>me</em>? How presumptuous. You two are toddlers compared to my power. Even your Fox is afraid to engage. See how he's run to the other side of the room?"</p><p>"So then I guess you'll have to focus on us!" Cat shouted as he called on his fencing knowledge, engaging his father with a sudden leap forward, extending his staff. Hawk Moth, however, parried the incoming attack with grace, following up with a riposte.</p><p>While Cat kept his father occupied, Ladybug collected herself and launched her yo-yo. She swung through the air until her feet connect with the side of Hawk Moth's head sending him soaring. He land next to Emilie's resting place which gave him pause as he began to right himself.</p><p>The hero pair stood next to each other and Cat thought to take advantage of his father's temporary distraction.</p><p>"I'm going for it, Bug." She nodded, telling him to be careful.</p><p>Cat ran, leapt, flipped into a forward handspring, and reached out his claws as he neared the cravat pin. But Hawk Moth wasn't nearly as distracted as he seemed. Striking out with his is walking stick, he knocked Cat Noir into Emilie's sarcophagus. A nauseating crunch rang out as Cat made contact with the glass. Blood trickled down his face as his body slipped to the floor with a thud.</p><p>Ladybug waited for her kitty to move. But he didn't. He wouldn't. Tears fell, blurring her vision as she screamed. She met Fennec's haunting stare before she returned her eyes to Hawk Moth bending over his son's body. She watched, frozen, as a boot stood on the unmoving hand that bore the ring. In one smooth motion, Hawk Moth had accomplished half of his goal.</p><p>Seeing Adrien lying on the ground helpless and still brought Ladybug back to her senses. "NO!" She screamed and called for her Lucky Charm as she rushed forward. But Hawk Moth was ready. His walking stick slammed against her torso, knocking the wind from her, and she flew.</p><p>He sauntered nearer to her, victory painted on his features. Drawing his sword from the disguised sheath of the cane, he rested it against her exposed throat.</p><p>"Just give up, you pesky beetle. Give me the earrings. It's over." He sneered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Honey Ex Machina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light sound of a flute floated echoed softly through the chamber, but Hawk Moth paid it no mind. Ladybug's eyes roved over the chamber anxiously, looking for her partner. As she watched Adrien lying in the same position, a shadow passed along the wall in the distance. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw pointed ears twitch. Following the direction of the shadow, her eyes landed on Fennec who offered a quick nod.</p><p>Feeling Hawk Moth looming over her in his position of dominance, Ladybug sighed and blinked. She looked at her Lucky Charm: a red and black-spotted honey dipper. She smirked and peered up at the villain.</p><p>"You have no reason to smile, <em>bug</em>. Just hand over your Miraculous, and spare you and your team any more damage." His visage was coated in malice as he spit each word, adjusting his blade slightly.</p><p>"You know," Ladybug began, "you're right. It is over."</p><p>"I'm glad to see you've come to your senses."</p><p>"Can I offer you a bit of advice before we end this?" Ladybug asked innocently.</p><p>He sneered at his quarry, "I can't imagine what you could possibly have to say. But I am not a man without honor. Proceed."</p><p>"You catch more bees with honey."</p><p>"That's not the saying, you stupid girl."</p><p>"Well… it is. For my purposes. For my team." Ladybug's eyes glinted as she looked past Hawk Moth, indicating a portal that had just opened up behind him.</p><p>"Right on time, Honey," Ladybug praised just before rebounding to kick away Hawk Moth's sword.</p><p>He turned as "<em>Venom!</em>" was shouted. The spinning top shot out from the end of the black and yellow gloved arm, stabbing Hawk Moth squarely in the chest.</p><p>He fell to the ground like a plank of wood. A lanky, yet muscular figure lumbered over and hovered over the frozen sneer of the defeated villain. The blonde hair and green eyes were those of Cat Noir, but that was where the similarity ended.</p><p>Having his ring taken had been part of the plan, as had been Fennec casting an illusion of Adrien lying on the floor to maintain their ruse. He had worn the Dog Miraculous as a back-up, transforming into a hero he dubbed 'Volker.' Coated in silver over the bulk of his suit, he had an almost iridescent quality. But the black of his gloves and boots helped to tone down the spectacle.</p><p>"That Miraculous fits you well. I especially like the fuzzy ears."</p><p>"Thanks, Bugaboo. But I'll be taking this back, though." Volker snatched his ring off the offending finger of his disowned father. "And this. You did all this to bring back your wife but lost your son in the process. You disgust me." Purple and white butterfly-shaped lights fluttered down the stiff body as Gabriel was detransformed against his will. Passing the Butterfly Miraculous to Ladybug for safe-keeping, Volker removed the leash from his hip and restrained Gabriel.</p><p>"I should be the one to take him up to the police before Honey's Venom wears off." Volker looked more determined than he ever had. But that determination was only a fraction of the swirling emotions he felt.</p><p>"We'll all go, but you can lead. Just let me clean up first, Kitty, and I'll be right behind you." Volker began walking toward the lift, waiting for the magical repair. Ladybug cast her cure and watched as the cuts and bruises disappeared, as the crumbled walls and splayed shrubbery were restructured with the swarm of magical ladybugs.</p><p>Following behind the boys, Ladybug and Honey linked arms and breathed deeply.</p><p>"We couldn't have done this without you, girl." Ladybug commended.</p><p>"Oh, I know! And I'm only a little upset I couldn't record this for the LadyBlog. But I guess that pales in comparison to defeating a terrorist villain. For the record, though, as sweet as Pollen is, and as much as I like seeing Nino in my colors, I much prefer Trixx as my partner."</p><p>The girls giggled in relief as the lift returned to carry them up to a brand new world where they needn't bottle up their emotions.</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>Volker emerged from the mansion with a resigned and restrained Gabriel. As the sunshine streamed across his face and the autumn winds nipped at his exposed skin, so too did hundreds of emotions stream through and nip at his mind during the march to Officer Raincomprix. But those feelings never made it to his face; he'd remain composed, for now. Nearing the officer, his grip tightened somewhat, only relaxing once the cuffs clicked together. Officer Raincomprix muttered something about needing to speak with Adrien and the other household members to which Volker merely nodded. Even as he vaguely tried to take in his surroundings, everything seemed muddled – every thought, every movement, every flash of the paparazzi cameras. Vague annoyance at the cameras registered in the back of his mind like a whisper on a windy day. The only clearly defined anything was a red human shape exiting the mansion with three other bodies in tow.</p><p>Ladybug approached her partner with apprehension. It was one thing to know and be told a fact. It was something else entirely to experience that fact for oneself. As she reached him, he held out his hand for her.</p><p>"Sorry," she whispered softly as she was pulled into a tight hug. "We all had to recharge."</p><p>Fennec and Honey were not to be left out. Honey dashed over and inserted herself into the hug, followed very closely by Fennec.</p><p>Pegasus, however, remained a respectful distance away, watching the group embrace as the outsider he'd been for most of his life.</p><p>"Hey Pony Boy!" Honey shouted at him, still very much adhered to her best friends, "Get in here!"</p><p>Nervously, he looked to Ladybug, almost for permission. When she smiled and nodded, joy filled him, and he ran over to join the team.</p><p>Sensing his lingering apprehension, Ladybug offered, "I was a little scared and nervous when you found us out, but I'm glad you did. We couldn't have done this without you."</p><p>For nearly five full minutes, the team just reveled in each other's presence, heads pressed together, taking strength and love, sharing pain. Finally, Ladybug sent the three auxiliary heroes home to rest. She'd worry about getting Pollen back later. After speaking with the police and setting a time to make a statement, she left – but not before telling Volker to meet her on the Tower after Adrien was done setting his appointment to give his statement.</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>"I definitely like this suit more than the other. You're much more suited to the cat," Ladybug said as her boyfriend, partner, and best friend landed next to her. "I brought pastries and hot chocolate," she offered, indicating the spot about three feet away from them.</p><p>Without warning, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him, feeling the anchoring weight of her form. She wasted no time in returning the embrace and imbuing all of her understanding and love. They stayed that way for a long time as the sun dipped behind the horizon, neither speaking. Tears flowed freely from each for different reasons, none needing to be vocalized to be understood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The title of this chapter is an inside joke between my husband and me. Deus ex machina is a literary device that is generally frowned upon. (Look it up if you are unfamiliar.) What did you think of the kwami swap?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Day the World Stood Still</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday, the first of November, dawned in muted greys. It found two peacefully sleeping teens tangled in each other on a loft bed in the pinkest room in Paris. But such a heart-warming sight was nothing to a mother who did not like to be kept in the dark. This is why, after only a few hours of sleep, Marinette and Adrien were abruptly awoken and found themselves sitting at the kitchen table, coffees in hand, being watched by the terrifying Sabine Cheng.</p><p>Though generally very sweet, Sabine was quite the Mama Bear. The well-being of her daughter was at the top of her list. Second to that was honesty and communication.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Though it was stated simply, not shouted, one simple question was enough to make both teens feel like little kids again.</p><p>"Marinette, why did I find your boyfriend <em>in your bed</em>?"</p><p>Adrien shrunk in his seat, but Marinette was steadfast, her resolve strengthened by her love for the blonde boy and her lack of quality sleep. "Did you watch the new last night, Maman?"</p><p>"No. And I don't see what that has to do with anything."</p><p>A deep breath and a look into Adrien's eyes fortified her further. "Adrien's dad was Hawk Moth. He was defeated yesterday, and Adrien needed someone, <em>me</em>."</p><p>Sabine would have fallen had she not been sitting down. All traces of anger fell away. She got up and walked over to the boy who felt so tiny under her gaze. After a second, she hugged him in a way only a mother could, and he melted, fresh tears dropping onto Sabine's sweater.</p><p>"He needs somewhere to stay," Marinette said quietly as her mother resumed her seat.</p><p>"Do you have no other family?"</p><p>"My aunt and cousin live in London, but…"</p><p>"No, Maman. He needs to stay here…with us. We have the spare room – "</p><p>"Where Nonna stays when she visits." Sabine finished her daughter's sentence for her.</p><p>Unsatisfied, Marinette continued, "But she hasn't visited in ages! Maman, please. You don't understand. He <em>needs </em>to stay in Paris. Everything is here for him. Friends, school…"</p><p>"Marinette," Adrien added softly. "Marinette is here, too. I can't be where she isn't."</p><p>Sabine closed her eyes and rubbed her face. <em>Young love.</em> "There's something you two aren't telling me."</p><p>Silence blanketed the kitchen. It was thick like wool in the teens' mouths as they looked at each other. A simple nod from Adrien was all it took.</p><p>"Maman, would you let him stay here if Ladybug asked you to?"</p><p>Surprised, Sabine just stared at her daughter for a moment before responding. "I guess that would depend on the reason. Of course, I'd love to help the heroes in any way possible, but short of her swinging through the window, I don't really see that happening."</p><p>With a smirk, Marinette stood. Within seconds, the pink lights dissipated and Ladybug stood before the flabbergasted Sabine. "Madame Cheng, it is of the utmost importance that <em>my</em> <em>partner</em> stay in Paris. Could he please count on your hospitality since his father will be imprisoned and he has no other local family?" A smug smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.</p><p>Stammering and nearly speechless, all Sabine could utter was, "<em>P-Partner</em>?"</p><p>At this, Adrien stood and called for his transformation. "Madame Cheng, I know this request is quite the imposition, but I would be eternally grateful and promise to pull my weight." Rather than a smug smile, his was more sincere and hopeful.</p><p>"I don't suppose I have much of a choice, do I? Welcome to the family. Now what am I going to tell your father, dear?"</p><p>"The truth, I guess?" Ladybug shrugged.</p><p>Sabine watched them for a moment before unrestrained laughter bubbled up from her throat. The sheer absurdity of the situation was almost too much to take. But, as with most things, Sabine handled herself with grace. As her laughter died down, she looked at the two heroes.</p><p>"There will be ground rules, of course. But we can discuss those later. You two had quite the day yesterday, then. Why don't you go upstairs for a bit more sleep?"</p><p>Jumping for utter joy, Marinette called off her transformation and hugged her mother. Tikki smiled at the sight and winked at Cat Noir who promptly called off his transformation.</p><p>"Marinette?" Tikki called.</p><p>"Yes, Tikki?"</p><p>"I think Plagg and I will stay for a bit to introduce ourselves and answer your parents' questions. Sabine, would you like to bring Tom up here?" She added a touch sheepishly, "And could you ask him to bring a few cookies and cheese pastries, if it isn't too much trouble?" Tikki commanded the space, but did so sweetly.</p><p>(Plagg had looked like he could've kissed his counterpart when she'd included the request for cheese pastries, by the way.)</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>The day following the battle had started with a rough wake up call, but it petered out into a day of relaxation. No thoughts were allowed to take root in either teen's mind. The biggest decisions of the day included which movies to watch and where (living room or bedroom?), and what to eat. They allowed themselves the rest because they knew that the following day would bring with it school, a press conference, police reports. So, for this one day, they relaxed and gave themselves a chance to simply be teens in love. When night fell, however, the desire to run across the rooftops became overwhelming, so they allowed themselves that, too – a simple night out without patrolling, without fighting akumas.</p><p>As the two teens stood on the floor of the pink bedroom, they held hands. Whispering their phrases at the same time, a bright white light encapsulated both of them, rather than the separate pink and green. As the light began to fade, the heroes noted the differences in each other's suits. Cat Noir stood regal, still in all black, but the panels on his sides had a new suede-like texture. Ladybug noticed his bell had disappeared, as well. His collar was just a bit higher and opened a little more – the aesthetic was much more becoming of the seventeen year old he was.</p><p>Cat drank in his Lady's new design, too. She had much more black than before – thigh-high boots, elbow-length gloves, and black panels up her sides that enhanced her curves. Her mask was primarily black with red outlining the edges.</p><p>The silence was broken by Cat Noir as he reflected, more to himself than his bug, "So, I guess <em>this </em>is what he meant…"</p><p>"What who meant?"</p><p>"Lao Shénquí. When we went to Tibet. The visions, dreams, whatever they were – they meant that we were mostly in sync, but he said I'd know when it was complete. I guess this was what he was referring to."</p><p>"So that's what you two were talking about! Sneaky kitty." She giggled and it was music to his ears.</p><p>Cat's hand wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her close, and her hands found their way to hair. As their lips met, softly at first, they both felt the magic within them seem to explode like fireworks. No matter what the future held in store, they had each other, and that was all that mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>*24 Years Later*</em>
</p><p>"But <em>Mom!</em> I don't want to change!" Hugo stood in the living room, looking at his mother as she took note of the completely normal outfit.</p><p>"Dear, how is this," she gestured vaguely at him, "a costume?"</p><p>He defiantly pointed to the name tag on his chest. "I'm Dave."</p><p>Marinette simply rolled her eyes and chuckled at the blonde-haired, blued-eyed sixteen year old as he continued to whine.</p><p>"Why do I even have to go?"</p><p>"You complete the group, kid! But, I guess you do have a point. You <em>could </em>stay home," Adrien said as he joined his family in the living room, tying on his apron. "I'll just call Nino and let him know you're not coming. Soraya will be <em>so</em> disappointed. But she'll get over it. Right, Bug?"</p><p>Terror filled the young man's eyes. "I'll go! I'll go!"</p><p>"Your real costume is on your bed!" Marinette called after him as he ran off to his room to change. She and her husband chuckled. "Those two are so cute."</p><p>Adrien kissed the top of his wife's head. "Where are the twins?"</p><p>"Getting ready. They insisted they could do it themselves. At least their costumes are simple."</p><p>Just as she finished her thought, two black-haired, green-eyed girls waltzed from their room. Emma had on a blue tennis skirt, knee high socks, hi-tops, a light blue tee, glasses (which thankfully worked with the costume), and a simple barrette. Louise's costume was perhaps even simpler: pigtails, a green dress, black flats, and a pink bunny-eared hat.</p><p>"Don't you two look cute!"</p><p>"Daddy, you look weird," Louise offered.</p><p>Adrien laughed, "It's the mustache, isn't it?"</p><p>Thirty minutes later, a facsimile of the Belcher family walked into the Lahiffe Halloween Party.</p><p>"Dudes! You made it! Fashionably late, as always."</p><p>"Thanks, Nino. You can thank Hugo for that. He had to make sure his hair was <em>perfect </em>before Soraya saw him." The adults chuckled at their kid's antics.</p><p>"I love the costumes, girl!" Alya complimented as she made her way over to her best friend. "Such a classic show!"</p><p>Over the course of the evening, the adults mingled, catching up with many of their old friends they hadn't seen in ages. Adrien recounted his first month back at the college as an adjunct professor (He didn't bother telling anyone he'd turned down full time.), and Marinette waxed about how much she enjoyed being a costume designer and seamstress for the local theatre. The former heroes were quite happy with their careers.</p><p>
  <strong>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</strong>
</p><p>Hugo and Soraya snuck out to the backyard to chat and, to be perfectly blunt, make out like the teenagers they were on the lounger by the fire pit. Hugo's ring got caught on Soraya's earring only once this time, which was interesting considering how on display their hormones were.</p><p>Far behind them so as not to be overheard, Plagg and Tikki looked on with varying degrees of interest and embarrassment.</p><p>"Ugh, I wish we could say something. This is disgusting!" Plagg pretended to retch.</p><p>"You know we can't meddle, Stinky Sock! They'll find out when they're meant to. Besides, you remember how Mari and Adrien were."</p><p>"And still are…" Both kwamis chuckled.</p><p>"How is my bug, kitten?" Tikki asked wistfully.</p><p>"Why don't you ask me yourself, sweet Tikki?" A whisper floated from behind the demigods.</p><p>"Marinette!" The little red bug flew up to her former charges cheek and squeezed with as much love as she could.</p><p>"Sorry I haven't been by in a while, Teek. I was supposed to be at the final showing of <em>Clue </em>tonight, but I missed you too much. Thank you for keeping Alya's girl safe. Thank you <em>both,</em>" she added while scratching Plagg's head.</p><p>Finally able to politely extricate himself from a conversation in which he had no interest, Adrien found his beautiful Marinette chatting idly with the kwamis. Reflecting on his life, as difficult as some parts had been, he wouldn't change a thing. As he looked on, he fell in love with her and his life all over again. Everything was perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's DONE! I'm so happy! I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading! Did you guys catch The Office easter eggs?</p><p>Headcanons: Yes, Adrien is a college science professor. I imagine him with glasses as he gets older. Marinette's dreams of being in the fashion industry morphed as she got older, as children's dreams often do. But it still encapsulates the things she enjoys. They got married at 21/22. Had their kids a couple years later. Obviously, three kids - Hugo (16, and the new cat), and Emma and Louise (11, twins). They passed on the miraculous because it was too difficult to keep a home, have kids, and jobs, and still be heroes. But they selfishly waited until Alya's and Nino's daughter was old enough to be the new Ladybug, so Marinette could visit Tikki and keep her in cookies. They kept Plagg in the family because Adrien couldn't part with him - but he would never admit that, so Mari did it for him. She keeps the whole "identities must be remain secret, UNTIL..." and she decides when they're ready to know. She does train them on occasion, but with another Miraculous. I'd like to think that there's no way she'd keep Soraya's secret from Alya, though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>